Harry Potter y Las batallas del pasado
by killernoon
Summary: Harry y sus amigos han pasado los últimos años peleando batalla tras batalla pero en los últimos días el exterminio de sus aliados los obliga a tomar una decisión que cambiara al curso de la historia. Un accidente los transporta 20 años atrás y los pone en medio de la primera guerra. Acompáñenme a descubrir las sorpresas que el pasado les depara...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 como llegamos hasta aquí

Una maldición paso rozando la oreja del pelirrojo antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara. Mientras descendían Hermione comenzó a curarlo mientras este despotricaba:  
>-¡Maldita cara de sapo! Dumbledore debió dejarla con los centauros- exclamo Ron muy enojado<br>-¡Ron! ¿Cómo piensas que unos seres tan inteligente y claramente inocentes como ellos iban a poder soportar a ese engendro sapudo allí en el bosque?- le requinto Hermione, mientras Ginny se reía tras ellos -Claro sin que el cretino de Fudge no la mandara buscar exterminando a todas las criaturas del bosque- termino de explicar  
>-Sabes bien que tiene razón, Ron- dijo Harry tratando de zanjar el asunto. Puede que sus amigos tuviesen ya 2 años de casados, casi tanto como el y la pequeña pelirroja cuya mano tenia sujeta, pero aun peleaban como cuando estaban en el colegio –sí no fuera por esa degenerada no tendríamos que estar haciendo esto; porque Neville no estaría muerto, Luna peor que eso y ni que decir del resto del ED original- termino muy molesto.<br>Durante los últimos nueve días las cosas se habían puesto de color de hormiga. Pocas horas después de que secuestraran a Dolores Umbrige emboscaron a Neville cuando salía de la casa de Luna y lo mataron por la espalda; a Luna y a su padre los torturaron largo tiempo, hasta que la orden pudo abrirse camino hasta ellos, Xenofilus Lovewood no había sobrevivido y Luna había quedado peor que los Longbottom. Dean y Seamus murieron peleando al día siguiente a las afueras de Kent; al igual que a Susan Bones quien fue muerta esa misma mañana llegando al ministerio.  
>Al día siguiente por la noche, más de cien Mortìfagos rodearon la madriguera y la hicieron explotar matando a todos los que estaban a dentro, tan solo los dos pelirrojos que lo acompañaban sobrevivían de su familia, Lupin y Tonks también estaban allí para cenar. De la amada casa solo quedaron los escombras y tos trozos de cuerpos regados, de ninguno suficiente como para rearmar sus cuerpos.<br>Al día siguiente: Cho, a su marido y a no bebe no nato fueron atacados en el callejón Díagon pero aun no los habían encontrado más que el rastro de sangre y magia que había quedado no daba muchas esperanzas de que los encontraran con vida.  
>Zacarías Smith, Alicia, Angelina y Katie junto con Oliver Word fueron muertos en los vestidores antes de comenzar el clásico partido de quidditch entre el Puddlemere United y Holyhead Harpies.<br>Para ese día era más que obvio que estaban tras los miembros de la ED. Durante los siguientes días los 4 trataron de ayudar, junto con la ayuda de al orden, a esconder a los miembros pero al parecer o llegaban muy tarde o estos ya había desaparecido por su cuenta. Toda era culpa de la cara de sapo, era claro que ella les había dicho quienes eran y los Mortìfagos solo habían tenido que atacarlos y desaparecer a todo el grupo de apoyo de Harry.  
>Así que allí estaban otra vez forzando su entrada al departamento de misterios entre un mar de Mortìfagos. Quien hubiese pensado que hace seis meses cuando tomaron el ministerio serian precisamente esos cuatro los que hicieran la primera incursión dentro de este.<br>Las puertas del ascensor finalmente se abrieron, frente a este se encontraban al menos diez Mortìfagos…  
>-Estoy harta de estos Mortitarados- dijo Ginny mientras les lanzaba una maldición que los hizo volar contra las paredes.<br>-Tienes razón, Gin- dijo Harry mientras se hacía cargo de tres de los Mortìfagos que se encontraban a su derecha. Los desmayo con un muy potente "Desmaius Amplicitus" Habían mandados a las hordas contra ellos, pero muchos eran inexpertos y sus propias maldiciones impactaban a sus compañeros, otros lo hacían adrede, nada mejor que deshacerse de la competencia. Pero el cuarteto había pasado 3 años entrenando arduamente. Contra los inexpertos que se enfrentaban, no había mucha dificultad excepto en el numero.  
>Algunos pocos, si tenían madera para el mal y atacaban con todo su arsenal. No se detenían a lanzar simples Cruciatus, estos cortaban y hacían explotar las pareces cerca de ellos. Fue una de esas maldiciones cortantes la que alcanzo a Ginny. No lo suficiente como para hacerle mucho daño pero si para distraerla y casi separarla del grupo. Claro si no fuera porque ellos habían estaban acostumbrados a pelear de la mano, siempre en pares nunca dejar a un compañero detrás.<br>A pesar de que parecían salir por miles, pronto desbarataron el hechizo multiplicador que los mortitarados habían puesto. Poco a poco los cuatro se hicieron camino a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la sala giratoria.  
>Para su buena fortuna, los cretinos los habían estado esperando dentro de cada sala. A penas ellos entraron, todas las salas menos la que está sellada, fueron abiertas. Los chicos corrieron inmediatamente a la sala del tiempo. Lanzando algunos "lumus máxima" y varias inmovilizantes y un montón de hechizos convocadores, hicieron su camino hasta la sala del tiempo.<br>Mientras cerraban una puerta, Hermione y Ron aprovecharon para lanzar a los morticretinos que quedaban allí, todos petrificados, fuera y cerraron ambas puertas con cuantos hechizos se les viniese a la mente. Mientras Harry y Ginny sellaban las puertas y Hermione hacia barricadas en cada puerta y Ron registraba la oficina en busca de un giratiempo.  
>Lastimosamente cuando los encontraron los Mortìfagos más experimentados, el baboso de Lestrange voló la puerta y los giratiempos, casi todos, Ron acababa de coger uno cuando la puerta estallo, se destruyeron. Viéndose atrapados, Hermione tomo la peineta con la que sujetaba su cabello, la que habían convertido en un transportador. La activo a la vez que los demás le cubrían. A penas estuvo lista todos los tocaron y mientras gritaban "Lumus Maximus" y el estallido de luz incapacitaba a los soquetes que los perseguían; desaparecieron.<p>

En una carpa perdida en el bosque cerca de los escombros de la madriguera, los cuatro aparecieron con un suave plop. A pesar de las heridas que tenían su mayor preocupación aun era si habían obtenido aquello que los había llevado a aquel nido de víboras.  
>-Ron ¿pudiste tomarlo?-<br>-Si, aquí lo tengo- le mostró un reloj de arena de unos 5 cm. de alto, en medio de una moneda de oro. Pero a diferencia del giratiempo que Hermione tuvo en tercer año, en vez de tener una cadena muy larga tenía varias pequeñas, como pulseras, en todo el rededor y en los grabados que habían alrededor que eran esencialmente iguales, excepto que en este había tres "L" y el suyo tenía tres "I".  
>-¡Gracias al cielo!- dijo Ginny, antes de desmayarse. Harry la atrapo y la llevo a su cama dentro de la carpa. Una de esas carpas mágicas, con 5 habitaciones: dos dormitorios matrimoniales, una cocina comedor, un baño y una pequeña sala. Allí se puso a curarle una herida que tenía en el costado, a causa de una maldición cortante.<br>Hermione se encargo de las heridas de su marido y su amigo a la vez que ellos hacían lo mismo por ella. La pelea había sido brutal.

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, cuando cerraron el colegio, ellos habían sido escondidos, en contra de su voluntad:  
>Una noche cerca del cumpleaños del Harry. La noche que se supone lo venían a llevar al cuartel de la orden, luego de desaparecer a sus tíos. En vez de, como en otras veces inventar un plan ingenioso para llevárselo, simplemente después de comprobar que era él, le dieron una poción (supuestamente multijugos) pero que en realidad lo puso a dormir. Lo transformaron, de eso estaba seguro, pero en que el nunca lo supo.<br>Lo mismo hicieron con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Aunque fueron encerrados en el nuevo cuartel de la orden. A pesar de ser ellos movidos siempre que la localización del cuartel era cambiada, a ninguno se les dijo, estando consientes, su localización, ni se les permitió participar de ninguna manera en la orden hasta que tuvieron 19 y Ginny 18.  
>Durante ese tiempo a otros hijos de los miembros de la orden se les impuso el mismo destino. Felizmente muchos de ellos eran miembros del ED y los que no se incorporaron a este.<br>A Harry al igual que a sus amigos (ellos después al ED) eran entrenados arduamente por varios de los aurores de la orden al igual que por varios otros miembros. Durante esos días de encierro, el cuarteto de oro y sus compañeros aprendieron muchos hechizos, maldiciones, duelos y curación. Pero como siempre lo que la orden les daba parecía insuficiente.  
>Durante las tres semanas que permanecieron en la mansión Black, saquearon la biblioteca, todas las armas y objetos mágicos que en esta había. Gracias a la paranoia de la madre de Sirius ningún texto podía ser removido por lo que sacaron copias de todos y la orden no sospecho nada, ya que nada faltaba excepto cuando encontraron el relicario y solo de este ni el polvo dejaron.<br>Como un mes más tarde, encontraron en un libro de magia oscura una explicación muy completa de que eran exactamente los Horcurses y de cómo podían destruirlos. Cuando el tiempo de mudarse llego una vez más, los cuatro ya habían tomado una poción que anulaba los efectos de la que les daban (nunca se las daban de la misma manera, a veces era en las tostadas del desayuno, una vez fue con una cerbatana), los haría sentirse somnolientos pero no dejaría que se durmiesen. Estuvieron consientes cuando los transformaron en lechuzas y se les dijo el nuevo local del cuartel general y la contraseña para entrar y salir. Lo único que evitaba que ellos y todos los rehenes de la orden huyeran a la primera oportunidad.  
>Dos noches después, durante una reunión de emergencia de la orden. El ED en pleno escapo, a pesar de que su primera parada fue la casa de los gritos (en lo que el cuarteto aprovecho y se metieron a Hogwarts y robaron la espada de Griffindorf y recuperaron la tiara de Hufflempuf (gran contribución de Luna) terminaron escondidos en una castillo muggle, abandonado desde la era medieval.<br>El cual se convirtió en el cuartel general de la ED. Poco a poco los originales, más muchos otros jóvenes, muy pequeños según los adultos para pelear menos para siquiera ser considerados parte de la guerra se les unieron.  
>Varios de los nuevos reclutas habían sido hijos de Mortìfagos y deseaban seguir una senda distinta a la de sus padres, muchos habían sido marcados y aunque por propia decisión servían como espías, Harry jamás les pidió que lo hicieran, aunque apreciaba mucho todos los datos que le daban. Es más para ayudarlos a protegerse y a no levantar sospechas, Hermione, con ayuda de Ginny y Harry (no en vano era el único sobreviviente a la maldición asesina) crearon una maldición que emitía el mismo sonido como de alas al batirse y la misma intensidad de verde que la maldición asesina pero que provocaba catatonia y terminaba después de media hora.<br>Fue más de un año y medio después de que se escaparon que el cuarteto se cruzo con algunos miembros de la orden, durante una de sus correrías en busca de la copa. Ellos habían enviado noticias de que estaban bien, pero jamás donde. En fin, les ofrecieron unirse y ellos aceptaron. Claro que no abandonaron la ED, es más, aprovechaban los recursos de la orden para seguir reclutando.  
>Sin embargo una vez que tomaron el juramento de la orden, estos quisieron otra vez monitorear y controlar sus movimientos nuevamente. Después se enteraron de que las únicas razones por las que les habían permitido unirse era para dar consuelo a los miembros nuevos (sí tienes a Harry Potter de tu lado, estamos haciendo un avance) y claro para vigilarlos. No los dejaban participar de todas las reuniones, ni se les asignaba ninguna misión importante. Poco después la Umbrige fue secuestrada y aquí estaban nuestros héroes, abriéndose camino entre un mar de Morticretinos para volver atrás corregir los errores de otros y salvar las vidas de tantos amigos.<p>

-apuren que tenemos que desarmar la tienda- dijo Hermione mientras los demás terminaban de empacar sus cosas, todas.  
>-Pero Herms- reclamo Ron – ¿no estará esto aquí cuando el giratiempo deje de funcionar?-<br>-no, porque hace diez días no estaba aquí, lo recuerdas, cielito. Escogimos este lugar porque esta apartado de cualquier parte y sin embargo no lo suficiente como para que no sepamos si retrocedimos lo suficiente- respondió ella  
>-estas segura que por aquí no habrá una patrulla de la orden, sabes bien que no deben saber que vinimos, vamos, estamos… bueno como sea- pregunto Harry<br>-yo hice la guardia ese día, ¿Recuerdas?, sé que no vinimos tan al fondo dentro del bosque, por miedo a que nos perdiéramos- dijo lo último en tono bastante despectivo como si le estuviese hablando a un niño tonto  
>-OK. OK. Listo solo falta la tienda-<br>Mientras desarmaban y empacaban la tienda las dudas nuevamente asomaron su entrometida nariz en la mente del cuarteto de oro.  
>-¿Hermione, estás segura que debemos retroceder los diez días? ¿No sería más fácil retroceder solo estos infernales nueve días?- pregunto Harry había sido su plan pero su amiga como siempre había pulido los detalles.<br>-estoy segura, debemos vigilar a la cara de sapo, nadie sabe exactamente cuando se la llevaron así que debemos ser su sombra desde algunas horas antes, para evitar que se la lleven. Si la matan tampoco me enojare, pero lo principal es evitar que se la lleven y así evitar la muerte de todos nuestros amigos y nuestra familia- explico  
>Listas las cosas, los cuatro se pararon en círculo y cada uno se coloco una de las pulseras del giratiempo. Apenas las cerraron estas se ajustaron a sus muñecas y la perilla que servía para dar vueltas a l reloj de arena creció hasta tener casi 6cm de diámetro. En su borde izquierdo apareció una aguja y en la misma perilla números que iban desde uno hasta el 120.<br>-Bien si mis cálculos son correctos debemos dar 240 vueltas, así que haremos dos viajes de 120 ¿bien? Dijo la castaña antes de girar la perilla.  
>Antes de que el tiempo empezara a retroceder, las pulseras se convirtieron en grilletes y luego en mundo se convirtió en un lugar informe donde las imágenes cambiaban tan rápido que no podían distinguirlas.<br>Cuando todo se detuvo la perilla volvió a aparecer pero esta vez había una opción más que decías "liberar". Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, antes de asentir. Se tomaron de las manos mientras Hermione giraba nuevamente la perilla hasta 120.  
>Cuando el mundo al fin se detuvo, los cuatro supieron instintivamente que al malo había pasado. A su alrededor, el paraje había cambiado mucho, muchos de los árboles que los resguardaban ya no estaban, y el mundo parecía de alguna manera más oscuro, como si un halo de miedo se filtrara por sus huesos.<br>Pusieron la perilla en "liberar" y los grilletes se soltaron. Harry con sus reflejos de buscador, atrapo el giratiempo antes de que cayera al suelo.  
>-Hermione, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto la pelirroja, mientras su marido le daba el giratiempo a guardar.<br>-no lo sé, pero será mejor que vayamos a la madriguera. Se que retrocedimos en el tiempo, así que deben estar vivos. Allí podremos averiguar que fue lo que paso, ¿están de acuerdo?- pregunto la castaña, preocupada.  
>Ambos pelirrojos asintieron y los cuatro se encaminaron a través del bosque hasta la madriguera. Todo a su alrededor estaba cambiado y la casa de los Weasley también.<br>Tenía menos cuartos precariamente sostenidos por magia. Los gemelos de no más de dos años corrían libres por el jardín, Percy también chiquito e tal vez cuatro, ciertamente de no más de 5, estaba pegado a las faldas de su madre, la cual mostraba el avanzado estado de su embarazo. De pronto salieron de pequeñines de la cocina, que no tendrían más de 9 o 10 años el mayor y como de 7 el pequeñín que le seguía.  
>-¡AY MI DIOS BENDITO, RETORCEDIMOS 20 AÑOS!- grito la castaña antes de desmayarse. Felizmente Ron la atrapo.<p> 


	2. Interludio

Capítulo 2 interludio mientras planeamos nuestro siguiente paso

Había funcionado, en realidad, funciono. Su familia estaba viva, no importaba que… Veinte años. Se habían equivocado, habían retrocedido demasiado. Las rodillas de Ginny parecían debilitarse, se aferró a Harry en busca de algún tipo de consuelo. Él al abrazo y la levanto en vilo. Aun no podía creerlo, no habían retrocedido días sino años, tantos que ni siquiera habían nacido, ninguno de ellos. "Dios bendito, nos equivocamos. Pero al menos esta vez ellos no morirán a manos de esos cretinos" pensó antes de desmayarse.  
>La mente del moreno trabajaba a, mil por hora. Estaban en guerra, en la primera contra Voldemort y si su mente no se equivocaba sus padres aún estaban vivos… y Sirius. Pero primero, lo primero; deberían ir a ver a Dumbledore, aunque no debían decirle todo lo que sucedió, sería mejor informarle de su presencia. Él podría ayudarlos a conseguir refugio y una forma de volver, claro diez días antes de lo que partieron y así enmendar las cosas que debían corregir. Claro que primero debería consultarlo con los otros.<br>-Ron…- lo llamo Harry -Ron, creo que debemos regresar al claro y armar la tienda-  
>-tienes razón, aquí es peligroso que nos vean- contesto el pelirrojo<br>Ambos tomaron a sus esposas entre sus brazos y se encaminaron de vuelta, adentrándose en el bosque. Caminaron varios minutos hasta una claro lo suficientemente grande como para armar la tienda. Lo bueno de la magia sin varitas era que podían sacarla de la mochila de Harry y armarla y poner los hechizos apropiados en ellas sin tener que en ningún momento poner en el suelo a sus preciosas cargas.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron con la orden, a pesar de los duros entrenamientos; sin Dumbledore allí nadie podía enseñarles magia sin varitas. No fue sino hasta después del incidente en la mansión Black que empezaron a incursionar en esa área.  
>En uno de los muchos libros, que extrajeron, encontraron uno que tenia los bordes llenos de notas, casi todas en la fluida letra de Sirius.<br>Era un libro llamado "Animagia y Magia sin varitas, las dos caras de una misma moneda". Tan solo por el hecho de que un día fue leído por su padrino y probablemente por su padre despertó el interés de Harry. Él lo leyó ávidamente y este fue la base de su entrenamiento. Las primeras líneas fueron el dogma sobre el cual entreno a todo el ED:  
>"<em>la animagia el igual que la magia sin Varitas se trata sobre una sola cosa: entrar en contacto con tu núcleo mágico.<br>Tu Varita interactúa directamente con tu poder mágico, al interactuar directamente con el núcleo de tu poder. Para poder transformarte o para hacer hechizos sin un instrumento catalizador, lo imprescindible es entrar en contacto con el. Para est…_"  
>El libro daba una serie de consejos para lograr controlar tu magia. Lo principal era la concentración. La mejor manera de encontrar tu núcleo era a través de la meditación, decía el libro. Al igual que para la animagia, debías encontrar tu guía interior. Aconsejaba tomar una poción que inducía el trance y facilitaba encontrarlo y también a tu forma animaga primaria (para la cual tienes una predisposición a convertirte) pero puedes elegir otra forma a la cual transformarte, aparte o exclusivamente. Esto fue algo que sorprendió a Hermione. Ya que la mayoría elegía su forma sin prestar atención a su forma primaria y eso inhibe la capacidad de transformarse en más de un animal.<br>Les tomo casi dos semanas encontrar todos los ingredientes que requerían para el brebaje. Después de cocer mucho, los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de una fogata como indicaba el libro y tomaron de la misma copa. Felizmente para ese entonces ya tenían a varios miembros del Ed. con ellos y ya se habían asentado en el castillo Carlisle en la frontera entre Inglaterra y Escocia.  
>El viaje llevo a cada uno por parajes distintos:<br>A Harry le mostró un bosque, tan antiguo como el que colindaba con Hogwarts, pero en el tan solo encontró una manada de lobos y el líder de la manada fue el que le se acercó. Juntos caminaron hasta un claro donde un fénix, posado sobre un tronco, que cantaba una alegre melodía.  
>Se sentaron juntos al pie del tronco. Juntos disfrutaron de la melodía y cuando finalmente termino, hablaron. Trataron de muchas cosas, como de sus obligaciones que como líder de la manada (termino que le otorgo el lobo) tenía y de la enorme responsabilidad que cargaba al ser la esperanza de todo un mundo. También de la protección que residía en él y como ella lo hacía igual que un fénix, listo para renacer de entre sus cenizas.<br>Él tendría un camino largo frente a si y tenía mucho que aprender pero por el momento ellos podían ayudarle a encontrar lo que había venido a buscar, el núcleo de su poder, para así poder controlarlo y empezar el largo camino que tenía por delante. El fénix emitió un suave canto antes de levantar vuelo y sumergirse en su pecho y extraer de su corazón algo que parecía una bola de energía llena de estrellas y luces destellantes; cuyo brillo crecía cuando pensaba en su esposa, en sus padres, su padrino.  
>Este le dijeron era la fuente de su poder, el lugar donde residía. Debía conectarse con el de la misma manera que debía abrazarlos para así poder entrar en contacto con su poder y llegar a ser uno con ellos sin intermediarios.<br>Harry de inmediato tomo la esfera de energía entre sus manos. Una pequeño calorcito empezó a expandirse desde la punta de sus dedos, llegando a cada partícula de su ser. Pero al igual que lo había hecho minutos antes se concentró en sus seres queridos, sobretodo en Ginny dejando que su amor sirviera de amalgama entre su ser consiente y aquella parte de su ser que contenía la magia e hizo de este sentimiento su catalizador.  
>Cuando finalmente todo el poder estuvo dentro de él y un extraño brillo surgió de su piel, supo que era el momento de abrazar sus formas animales y aceptar los cambios que debían acontecer en él, muy profundo en su psique y su ser.<br>Primero fue el lobo, era tiempo que aceptara que él era el líder y que debía velar por la seguridad de su manada sin evitar que hicieran lo que debía hacerse. Sobretodo aceptar que a veces perdería a miembros de su manada, pero que debía siempre poner la seguridad de todos a la de unos cuantos si no había otra opción.  
>Con el fénix abrazo aquellas cosas que siempre lo había hecho feliz el vuelo y la alegría de ser alguien distinto y sin embargo siempre encontraría a otros como el. El fénix le mostró la sabiduría que poseía y que a pesar del hecho de no haber sido nunca alguien normal, el anhelar cosas simples también era parte de ese profundo conocimiento, que el anhelo de las cosas que le fueron robadas a tan temprana edad y que su capacidad de aceptarla y a pesar de ella madurar sin amarguras ni odios; lo hacían diferente a su enemigo.<br>No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo fue el que paso en el trance solo supo que cuando termino, no era diferente del Harry que llego. Sin embargo, era un ser más sabio y más maduro. Ahora entendía algunas cosas de mejor manera y sin lugar a dudas destruiría a Voldemort, aun si pereciese con el (y no en el intento). Sabría que su compañera y los otros estarían seguros después de su partida.

Ginny fue llevada a una pradera nevada y ella también encontró a una manada de lobos y a ella se le acerco la pareja del líder. Juntas caminaron a través de los helados senderos hasta un riachuelo y en su orilla se sentaron a conversar.  
>"¿Lo amas?" fue lo primero que la loba le pregunto<br>"con todo mi corazón, mi alma y todo mi ser" respondió Ginny sin vacilación. Solo entonces un fénix descendió desde las alturas y se posó en su hombro.  
>"Recuerda apoyar a tu pareja", le dijo la loba "para algunas decisiones puede que el consulte a la manada, sin embargo a ti es a quien finalmente escuchara y a veces solo tú serás capaz de hacerle ver que está equivocado. Es un gran poder y una inmensa responsabilidad y no debes aprovecharte de él. Te ama; por eso es que le es, y siempre le será, difícil admitir que tú puedes fallarle y por eso mismo puede ser lo que te aparte de su lado. Debes siempre serle fiel a él, y su bienestar viene siempre frente al de la manada, tu obligación es con él y su felicidad antes que la de los demás, el vera por los otros antes que por sí mismo, tú debes velar por el"<br>"Tu eres igual que el" continuo la fénix "en cada sentido tú lo completas y sin ti él se perdería irremediablemente. No obstante tu lugar es a su lado y no debes dejarlo no importa que pase. Te necesita y te necesitara pues en su destino yacen algunas decisiones tan difíciles de hacer que si se enfrenta solo a ellas puede perderse tanto en la oscuridad que hará parecer a Voldemort y a su guerra como un simple juego de niños. Tú eres su luz y su ancla. Aférrate a él pero no lo asfixies, es imprescindible que como ahora mantengas el balance. Jamás dejes que tus celos y tus inseguridades los aparten o siquiera te hagan dudar de él… amarlo con toda tus fuerzas y deja que él te ame de la misma manera y ambos serán felices pues nada los separara."  
>Ginny grabo sus concejos en su corazón, pues estos eran sus guías y no le deseaban ningún mal. Después de esto al igual que con Harry el fénix entro en su cuerpo y extrajo el núcleo de su magia. Era de color dorado y parecía iluminarse cada vez más conforme llenaba su mente de imágenes de su esposo y su familia y sobretodo de los hijos, nietos y de toda la descendencia que soñaba con tener con él. Las estrellas que escapaban parecían refulgir más ganar potencia y tamaño cuando se concentraba en Harry.<br>Abrazo la bola de energía y esta de inmediato comenzó a expandirse por todo su ser, llenándolo de luminosidad luego abrazo a sus guardianas y ambas se fundieron con ella.  
>Sintiéndose tan completa como cuando ella y Harry hacían el amor, despertó.<p>

Hermione despertó en medio de la sabana africana, junto a ella una chita. A pesar de la conmoción inicial de despertar en lo alto de la copa de un árbol, la muchacha se acomodó para poder conversar con su guía, sin sentir que en cualquier momento caería.  
>"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto<br>"Ahora que despertaste, debemos esperar que llegue le otra" respondió perezosa la felina el Guepardo frente a ella parecía en ese momento más un gato con sueño que el predador más veloz de la tierra.  
>"¿Por qué?" dijo, mientras el sonido de un suave aleteo se acercaba.<br>"Ella es la clave para lo que buscas, si yo quisiera extraer de ti el poder tu mente podría jugarte una mala pasada y morirías, ella lo hará con más naturalidad, bienvenida" un águila se posó en la rama cercana. Así una larga conversación empezó mientras el ocaso comenzaba a llenar de colores el cielo.  
>Hablaron de muchas cosas, su inteligencia, la incansable búsqueda de conocimiento y sobretodo la lealtad a sus amigos, a su esposo.<br>"Tú siempre encuentras una solución, es cierto" decía la chita al ver su expresión de incredulidad "puede ser que no tengas la mente estratégica de Ron y la valentía casi absurda de Harry o la absoluta lealtad y la paciencia de Ginny. Sin embargo tu también tienes un poco de cada uno y también aportas más cosas de las que crees a tu manada. De ti proviene la prudencia que los mantiene vivos, al igual que el conocimiento y el ingenio para sobrevivir a algunos problemas en los que se han metido. Tu inteligencia los guía y tu lealtad son las cosas que hacen que no pierdan la fe a medía aventura."  
>"tu sed por conocimiento es parte importante de ti" le dijo el águila "pero no es lo que te define y eso debes comprenderlo. Los chicos no son amigos tuyos porque tu les ayudaras en sus tareas y en el colegio. Si es cierto que les encantaba tu ayuda. Ese es el punto tú les ayudabas, ellos no se copiaban de ti, dejando sus cerebros colgados. Ellos te buscan como guía no como manual de instrucciones.<br>Recuerda confiar en tus instintos de la misma manera en que confías en tu conocimiento, duda de algunas cosas y no creas cada palabra que te dicen, busca la verdad, tu verdad y alcanzaras la verdadera felicidad"  
>Después al igual que con Harry y con Ginny, el ave se adentró en su cuerpo y extrajo el núcleo de su poder. Ella descubrió que era más el amor que el conocimiento, aunque con una medida de ambos podía controlar mejor su poder. Y al igual que sus amigos una vez que se reunió con su poder mágico asimilo la esencia de sus guías y de sus formas animagas.<p>

Ron fue llevado a una playa aislada cercada por acantilados donde una parvada de gaviotas alzó el vuelo pero un felino de un gran salto atrapo varias y se dispuso a comerlas mientras el pelirrojo se le acercaba. Para cuando llego un águila se le había acercado y comía junto a un lince de pelaje rojizo y vientre blanco.  
>Los tres se sentaron en la orilla del mar a disfrutar de la resaca y el suave rumor del agua mientras comían y conversaban. De entre las cosas más importantes que le dijeron:<br>"Debes dejar atrás tus miedos y tus inseguridades, tu mente es tan brillante como la de tu mujer" le dijo el águila pero el lince siguió "eres tan valiente como tu amigo y tu capacidad de amar es tan grande como la de tu hermana. Pero tú tienes algo que ninguno de ellos tiene tu capacidad para la estrategia y tu profunda lealtad.  
>Harry es tu hermano, más que cualquiera de los otros, porque él es igual a ti y porque tú lo escogiste y lo aceptaste por quien era y no por lo que su fama decía de él. De tu esposa te enamoraste poco después de conocerla y a pesar de que no lo admitiste ante ti mismo hasta que casi la perdiste, perseveraste y finalmente la uniste a tu vida como soñaste todas esas noches en el dormitorio. Y de tu hermana siempre admiraste el que ella supiera lo que quisiera y a pesar de no tener muchas esperanzas de conseguirlo, lo siguió amando y finalmente su fe fue recompensada. Al igual que lo fue la tuya y eso es lo que debes recordar.<br>Tu eres la mano derecha de aquel quien debe luchar la batalla, no eres su compañera, como tu hermana, tu eres su estratega aquel en quien el confía y pone su vida en tus manos. Al igual que con tu esposa, ambos son los que le brindan equilibrio y tu hermana es su esperanza, protégela; pues sin ella se perderá, y lo mismo pasara si tu o tu compañera mueren. Ustedes son su apoyo y sin ustedes puede perderse en la oscuridad."  
>Al igual que con los otros el ave extrajo su núcleo y después de aceptarlo el acepto sus futuras transformaciones.<p>

Después de que despertaron del trance, los cuatro empezaron a entrenar con hechizos fáciles y sencillos sin usar sus varitas. Poco a poco fueron aumentando la intensidad, hasta que finalmente eran capaces de combatir contra 20 personas y dejar a todos fuera de combate en menos de cuarto de hora.  
>En los últimos tres meses comenzaron a entrenar un nuevo estilo de lucha diseñado por Ron, peleaban siempre tomados de la mano, haciendo que el poder fluyera de uno a otro y sobretodo para evitar que los heridos quedaran atrás y para salvaguardarlos.<br>Claro que todos los miembros del Ed. una vez que pasaban las pruebas de que no trabajaban para Voldemort o que no estaban bajo la maldición imperius, (claro que era enteramente su elección) pasaban por el trance y empezaban a ser entrenados en el uso de magia sin varitas y el combate a manos unidas cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente avanzados.

De vuelta al pasado, cada pareja se había encerrado a su cuarto. Cada uno tenía una manera especial de despertar a su amada. Harry solía desnudarla y recorrida su cuerpo sin tocarla pero dándole una pequeña descarga de magia y haciendo reaccionar su magia con la de él. Cuando Ginny despertó, sus brazos se aferraron a su cuello y casi gritándole al oído dijo:  
>-¡Están vivos, Harry, vivos! esta vez no dejaremos que se mueran- le dijo apretándose contra el.<br>-¡Si mi vida, todos están vivos…- Harry no pudo ni quiso terminar su idea. La beso poniendo cada onza de alegría que invadía su cuerpo en ese gesto. Como siempre no fue suficiente pronto el fuego de la pasión se encendió en ambos. Con un movimiento circular de su mano, aisló la habitación del resto de la carpa, cerró la puerta y coloco una corbata colgando de la perilla. Después de un par de muy inconvenientes incidentes, todo el Ed. había coincidido que esta seria la señal universal de que estaban ocupados, sexualmente hablando.

Ron por su parte le solía soplarle el oído y mordérselo levemente antes de besarla. Cada gesto solía contener una pequeña descarga de magia para despertarla. Claro el beso era el más importante, porque solía llevar mucha más magia. Ella abrió sus ojos, lentamente cuando el separo sus labios.  
>-Cariño, ¿ya estas mejor?- le pregunto preocupado<br>-Si, cielito. Aun no se como pude equivocarme así-dijo, su voz cargada de tristeza y culpa  
>-No es tu culpa, mi amor. Probablemente algo le paso al giratiempo cuando el malnacido ese hizo estallar la gaveta donde estaban- señaló Ron consolándola.<br>-Pero…- trato de protestar  
>-Pero nada, déjame que te haga sentir mejor- dijo, acomodándose tras de ella para darle un masaje. Ambos sabían que terminarían haciendo el amor, y en realidad ella bienvenida ese dulce olvido que siempre encontraba cuando el cuerpo de su amado Ron los impulsaba a ambos hacia el paraíso.<p>

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando el sol tiñe el cielo de colores para despedirse. Los cuatro se reunieron en la cocina. Harry como siempre, con la ayuda de Ginny había cocinado la cena y Ron y Hermione se habían hecho cargo del postre. Esa noche tendrían, asado en salsa de especias acompañado con puré de papas y de postre pie de manzana con helado de vainilla.  
>Mientras comían, los cuatro discutieron cual seria su siguiente paso.<br>-Entonces, solo nos queda esa opción- dijo Ginny sonando ligeramente decepcionada.  
>-Sé que no te gusta, pero él es el mago más sabio y más poderoso, en estos ayeres. Es nuestra mejor opción para regresar y hacer lo que debemos hacer.- dijo Harry. Sonaba como que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo más que a su esposa.<br>-bien, bien- dijo suspirando con resignación  
>-Entonces, tenemos un acuerdo- pregunto Hermione<br>-Entonces, iremos a Hogwarts. Claro está después de que terminemos de cenar- dijo Ron  
>-Si, si después de cenar- replico Harry riendo, mientras Hermione lo miraba con reproche y Ginny se desternillaba de risa.<p>

Eran las 9 en punto, cuando los cuatro se colaron dentro del castillo. Habían llegado hacia las ocho y medía y después de mucho discutirlo habían decidido que la entrada de Honeydukes era la mejor ya que conducía dentro del castillo. Gracias al cielo el mapa merodeador aun funcionaba y pudieron evitar a casi todos los habitantes del castillo, excepto a la profesora McGonnagal quien salía en ese momento de su despacho.  
>-¡Potter…!- a Harry se le helo la sangre en las venas, no podía creer que alguien lo reconociera en esa época –tú y tus bromas y esa manía de escabullirte en el castillo y tu Evans, lo siento señora de Potter creí que al menos tu lo controlarías-<br>Harry volvió a respirar tranquilo lo habían confundido con su padre y a Ginny con su madre, al menos Ron y Hermione estaban fuera de su campo de visión. La pelirroja se paso la mano frente al rostro para que cuando la profesora la mirara viera a Lily mientras Harry se volteaba.  
>-Nos atrapo- dijo con una sonrisa picarona, nada culpable, parecida a la que le vio usar a su padre en el pensadero, claro una mezcla con lo que vio en el espejo.<br>-¿Qué paso con tus ojos?- pregunto, la profesora, intrigada, al verle los ojos verdes, iguales a los de Lily.  
>-Sirius- contesto Ginny con un ligero dejo de reproche.<br>-ya me lo imaginaba. Bueno no importa que bueno que vinieron temprano, Dumbledore quería hablar con ustedes dos antes de la reunión-  
>De pronto la profesora vio a un par de petisos salir corriendo de uno de los baños al final del pasillo antes de que el sonido de una explosión alterara la tranquilidad de todo el lugar.<br>-Wallace, Duncan regresen aquí- aunque su voz era lata no alcanzo a ser un grito.  
>–Antes de que me olvide la contraseña es melaza-<br>Ellos se despidieron mientras los chiquillos caminaban como condenados hacia la oficina.  
>Los cuatro siguieron su camino hasta la oficina del director. Ginny ya se había quitado el hechizo cuando la escalera detrás de la gárgola comenzó a subir. Hermione toco la puerta cortésmente y esperaron a que el Director les diera permiso para entrar, para lo cual no paso mucho tiempo.<br>Entraron antes de que los nervios los vencieran, después de todo habían pasado casi 4 años desde la ultima vez que lo vieron vivo. Pero esa no era la sorpresa que les esperaba en el interior.  
>Cuando la puerta se cerró y los cuatro se voltearon a ver a Dumbledore, lo encontraron reunido con no otros que James y Lily Potter<p> 


	3. hablando de temas importantes

Capítulo 3 hablando de temas importantes

Harry se quedó pasmado una decima de segundo, allí estaban las tres personas que lo habían protegidos, aquellas que habían muerto por él, ¡VIVAS!. Dumbledore se veía igual que antes de que destruyera el anillo, lleno de experiencia gritaban sus canas pero su expresión bonachona y el brillo misterioso de su mirada hablaba de una vida prospera por delante.  
>Lily era aún más hermosa en persona que en las fotos. Su cabello relucía con la luz, a igual que de su esposa, aunque no era de un color tan encendido. Pero sus ojos al igual que los suyos parecían un par de esmeraldas; solo que los suyos no estaban mascados por la perdida, las desilusiones tempranas y la infancia perdida, como los de Harry. Su piel blanca no tenia pecas. Era delgada por lo que se veía y parecía brillar de la misma manera que parecía la persona más confiable de la sala.<br>Su padre era igual a el con los ojos de color caramelo, sus gafas redondas y en él tampoco se veían los horrores que marcaban a su hijo; era esbelto pero fuerte y su expresión mostraba determinación y firmeza, aunque tal vez el no tuviese el cuerpo escultural que Harry escondía bajos sus túnicas.  
>-¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín pasa aquí?- pregunto James al ver a alguien igual a el, a la vez que disparaba una maldición aturdidora en la dirección de Harry.<br>Este tan solo desvió el rayo con un ligero movimiento de la mano izquierda y con la derecha creo un escudo frente a ellos de manera que ningún hechizo que dispararan, ni su padre ni los otros, les afectara.  
>Ginny por su parte, había convocado las varitas de Lily y James, para que no atacaran hasta que todo se hubiese aclarado.<br>Ron y Hermione se habían posicionado de tal manera que a pesar de bloquear la puerta, podían ver todo el despacho y a la vez mantener una posición defensiva si se desataba una lucha o alguien venia desde afuera. Que bueno era que la distribución de la oficina no hubiese cambiado aunque había menos mesas, el espacio era esencialmente el mismo.  
>Mas una vez controlada la situación, Harry fue el primero en hablar.<br>-Profesor Dumbledore- "que raro se siente volver a decirlo" pensó –nos disculpamos por interrumpir su reunión. Mi nombre es Harry esta es Ginny (señalando a su pelirroja) este es Ron y Hermione (señalando a cada uno) necesitamos hablar con usted urgentemente y normalmente usted suele tener soluciones p…- antes de que pudiera terminar Fawkes soltó un pequeño canto de alegría. Levanto vuelo desde su percha y se fue a posar en el hombro de Harry, froto su cabeza contra la suya. –Fawkes, viejo amigo, me alegro que me reconozcas. No se si te agradecí la vez que me salvaste a mi y a mi esposa; pero bueno de todos modos ya lo sabes para cuando lo hagas-  
>Ginny le acaricio la espalda suavemente al ave antes de agregar –si muchas gracias, no lo tendría si ti- el fénix se dejaba tocar como si los conociera de mucho tiempo<br>Vale decir que Dumbledore, James y Lily estaban muy asombrados. Nunca de los jamases, el ave se dejaba tocar por un extraño, ni que decir que se posara, por propia voluntad, sobre el hombro de alguien que recién conocía, es más con las justas lo hacía con su propio dueño. Este gesto fue suficiente vasto para que los estos tres estuvieran dispuestos a confiar y de escuchar lo que esos muchachos tenían que decir.  
>-¿Ahora nos escucharan?- pregunto Ron<br>-Si, por favor tomen asiento- respondió el director  
>Fue Hermione la que apareció las sillas antes de que el Dumbledore tuviese oportunidad. Los cuatro se sentaron y el fénix a pesar de levantar vuelo se volvió a posar sobre su rodilla, dócil dejándose acariciar.<br>-Lo que pasa, señor, es que tuvimos un accidente con un giratiempo. Debíamos retroceder días y en vez de eso retrocedimos varios años. 20 para ser exactos- explico Harry, pero fue Hermione la que siguió hablando  
>-Nos encantaría volver a nuestro tiempo, lo más pronto posible. Antes de que nuestra presencia aquí altere nuestro presente-<br>-Díganme ¿le paso algo al giratiempo? ¿Se golpeo o se rompió?- pregunto el director  
>-no lo sabemos. Justo cuando lo tome uno de los mortitarados hizo estallar el gabinete donde se encontraba casi en el mismo instante en que lo tome- Explico Ron<br>-¿Retrocedieron en el momento en que exploto el gabinete?- fue Lily la que hablo  
>-no, fue después- contesto Ginny<br>-¿todavía lo tienen?- Harry estaba sorprendido al ver el interés que mostraba su madre.  
>-Si, por aquí lo tengo- contesto la castaña. A la vez que hurgaba en su bolsillo para sacar un pequeño monedero, no más grande que su mano. Los abrió y empezó a mover el dedo índice dentro hasta que hizo un gesto como llamando a alguien y el giratiempo salió disparado hacia su mano. Se lo entrego a Dumbledore (flotando, jamás se levanto de su sitio).<br>El examino el artefacto minuciosamente antes de entregárselo a Lily. Ella hizo lo mismo, hasta que vio la inscripción de la moneda (la misma que le había llamado la atención)  
>-Chicos, este…- dijo mostrándole el giratiempo y les señala las letras "L" –es para retroceder meses. Es más si no me equivoco es el que yo misma fabrique. Me tomo meses culminar los cálculos para solucionar el problema de que no todos los meses son iguales…- Harry estaba francamente muy impresionado y entre sus amigos un par de mandíbulas estaban descolgadas.<br>-¡santo cielo!- dijo Hermione que fue la primera en recuperarse -¿Cómo hiciste la manija para calibrar la cantidad de tiempo retrocedido? ¿En horas o en días? ¿Cómo hiciste para los años bisiestos o lo calibraste con el tiempo exacto que transcurre en la traslación…?-  
>-¡Hermione!- dijeron a la vez los dos pelirrojos y el moreno.<br>-Mi vida…- continuo Ron –se que te emociona hallar a una mente tan inteligente como la tuya. Se también que te emociona el funcionamiento de ese aparato, pero si no te detienes te parecerás a mi padre cuando un objeto muggle cae en sus manos –le acaricio suavemente el rostro para que no se enojara –tenemos por el momento cosas más importantes que discutir, después puedes acribillarla con todas las preguntas que tu precioso cerebro pueda concebir ¿OK?-  
>-Ok- respondió la castaña<br>-¿Tu hiciste ese giratiempo?- pregunto Ginny, expresando en voz alta los pensamientos de su esposo  
>-Si, pero no hace ni dos semanas que lo termine- respondió Lily con una gran sonrisa.<br>-Volviendo al punto- dijo Dumbledore, llamando la atención de los presentes -¿por qué usaron el giratiempo?-  
>Durante la cena ya habían planeado la respuesta para esa pregunta, pero fue Harry el que respondió –para salvar a todos los miembros de una organización, que lucha contra Voldemort, de ser extinguida de las faz de la tierra-<br>-¿quieres decir que nunca terminamos con Voldemort?- pregunto James atónito  
>-Si se hizo. Se le derroto y eso nos dio trece años de paz pero volvió. En los últimos 10 días nuestra organización al igual que varios miembros de la orden fueron muertos, muchos por la espalda o en emboscadas. Si logra su cometido no habrá quien se oponga a su régimen de terror- su voz era categórica y no admitía duda alguna<br>-¿Qué planeaban hacer?- pregunto cornamenta, en un tono despectivo -¿esconder a todos? O ¿planeaban detener los ataques?- hablaba con ellos como si fuesen simples niños.  
>Harry un poco molesto por el tono de su padre, replico: -A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, (se mordió la palabra papá) no somos una sarta de niñatos Me he enfrentado a Voldemort el doble de veces que tu y aun estoy aquí sano y salvo. Es cierto que llevo casado el mismo tiempo que tu, pero soy mas joven y jamás fui un altanero y soberbio que tubo que aprender ver sus errores para entonces poder tener una oportunidad con su pelirroja. Claro yo no ande con medio colegio, antes de saber que ella era para mi. Pero los Potter siempre hemos sido medios lerdos para obtener a las pelirrojas de nuestras vidas.<br>Ahora, cornamenta, deja de pensar en nosotros como una banda de niños con demasiado tiempo libre y nada mejor que hacer que meterse en los asuntos de los adultos y escúchanos-  
>Ron fue el que continúo con el mismo tono decidido y maduro. La misma voz que tienen aquellos que han visto demasiado: -hace diez días alguien, y si sabemos quien (dijo en un tomo medio fastidiado al ver la expresión de incredulidad de James) fue secuestrada. Como que soy un Weasley, que la maldita cara de sapo, contó todo antes de que la mataran. Sí la salvamos, salvamos los nuestros y a media orden de morir, no antes de tiempo, al menos- no había dudas en su voz<br>-¿Por qué no volver antes? ¿Dos semanas o si quiera un par de días antes- pregunto Lily, sonando muy interesada  
>Esta vez fue Hermione la que contesto –ya había demasiado en juego, no debemos alterar demasiado la línea temporal. No lo hubiésemos hecho si no hubiese sido que los mal nacidos ya habían exterminado a casi todos los nuestros y a todos los miembros de la orden mandados a protegerlos, claro después de que nos creyeron que nosotros éramos el blanco- respondió, su voz se había cargado de amargura en la ultima frase.<br>-no creo que algún miembro de la orden del fénix haya pensado en esa solución- dijo Dumbledore, muy convencido.  
>-tiene razón. Si por la orden hubiese sido, ahora estaríamos escondidos como temblando ratones en algún hueco oscuro, esperando que nos encuentren y nos maten. No gracias- contesto Ginny, esta vez no había duda, su voz estaba sobrecargada de resentimiento y amargura.<br>-lo que mi esposa quiere decir- explico Harry apretándole la mano gentilmente –es que, el hecho de que los cuatro hallamos tomado el juramento de la orden, nuestras prioridades jamás fueron las de la orden. Después de pensar e intentar varias cosas, está fue la mejor solución que encontramos y por eso la llevamos a cabo. Nosotros somos los dueños de nuestro destino, no somos ni seremos el maniquí de escaparate de nadie, ni de la orden ni del ministerio…-conforme la voz de Harry se llenaba de resentimiento, el ambiente empezó a electrizarse.  
>-Harry…- le llamo la atención Hermione<br>-Lo siento- dijo después de respirar profundamente un par de veces –sabes como nos pone el hablar de la orden-  
>-Bien volviendo al asunto…- dijo la castaña<br>–¿Hay alguna forma de hacernos volver?- pregunto Ron  
>-Por ahora no, debemos investigar y encontrar un modo. Por ahora deben permanecer escondidos…- Dumbledore no pudo si quiera terminar su oración<br>El ambiente volvió a llenarse de electricidad y varias chispas de colores empezaron a escaparse de Ginny. No solo de la punta de sus dedos y de sus cabellos, sino de sus pestañas y de su nariz. En general de toda ella.  
>-Ginny, mi cielo- la llamo Harry –cálmate, yo se que la idea no te agrada, pero no puedes hacer pagas a mis padres por lo que paso. Pequitas…- él la beso, uno de esos besos que te estremecen y cambian al universo de lugar. Cuando al fin se separó de ella le dijo suavemente: -Cielos Gin hacía tiempo que no necesitabas uno de esos para calmarte-<br>-Lo sé, pero que quiere que haga. Sabes como me pone que me hablen de encierro…-  
>-¿Por qué…? Hasta donde yo sabia y creía encerrarlos no era lo mismo que esconderlos- manifiesto Lily<br>-Créenos…- expresó Ron –para nosotros es la misma cosa-  
>-Pero lo mejor, al menos mientras encontramos una manera de regresarlos a su tiempo- expuso el profesor<br>-lo entendemos, pero eso no lo hace más fácil…- explico Ginny  
>-¿Por qué no se quedan en la casa con nosotros?- pregunto, Lily, emocionada.<br>-Pero….- trato de protestar James, tocando suavemente la mano de su esposa.  
>-¿le cerrarías las puertas de tu casa a tu hijo a su… (se voltio para ver a Harry) esposa, verdad? (espero hasta que este asintió para continuar) ¿y a sus amigos?- lo miro ceñuda y su expresión claramente no admitía replicas.<br>-Esta bien- acepto encogido en su silla.  
>Harry por su parte estaba feliz de que su madre se hubiese notado la relación que lo unía con las personas que lo acompañaban.<br>-Bien, con eso solucionado- dijo Dumbledore –mañana mismo me pondré a investigar una forma de devolverlos a su tiempo-  
>-No, no, no- replico Hermione –vinimos aquí a pedirle que nos indique donde buscar o tal vez nos de los libros. Usted no debe, por nada del mundo, hacer nada distinto a lo que va a hacer mañana o esta noche. Nuestra presencia aquí no debe alterar al pasado-<br>-para ser alguien que viajo al pasado para cambiar su presente, parecen ser muy estrictos con eso de no cambiar nada- dijo James en tono burlón y haciendo una mueca.  
>-Hermione, contéstale antes de que yo haga algo de lo que me arrepienta- replico Harry con los dientes rechinando y los puños apretados.<br>Después de suspirar para calmarse y ponerse de pie la castaña respondió: -Con los perdones del caso.  
>¡¿QUÉ ERES TARADO O QUE? NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE HEMOS RETROCEDIDO TANTO QUE NI SIQUIERA HEMOS NACIDO. NO PODEMOS VIOLAR LA DIRECTIVA TEMPORAL PORQUE ESO PODRIA EVITAR NUESTRO NACIMIENTO Y ESO ACARREARIA CONSECUENCIAS TAN ERRIBLES QUE NO QUIERO NI CONSIDERARLO. PENSABA QUE ERAS UN MERODEADOR NO UN PIXI EN CELO QUE ATACA TODO LO QUE SE LE CRUZA. ¿QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTE (le tomo la cabeza a Harry para hacer mejor su punto) ES TU HIJO POR EL QUE DARIAS LA VIDA? EL QUE ES EL BUSCADOR MAS JOVEN EN UN SIGLO, EL QUE FUE EL CUARTO CAMPEON EN EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS Y QUE MATO AL BASILISCO DE SLYTHERIN CON LA ESPADA DE GRIFFINDOR…!-<br>Detrás de ella Ron grito -¡Hermione!-  
>Ella soltó la cabeza de su amigo antes de coger la mano de su esposo y seguir:<br>-MI MARIDO EL MEJOR GUARDIAN DE LOS ULTIMOS 20 AÑOS Y EL MEJOR DE LOS WEASLEY, QUE ROBO EL CARRO VOLADOR DE SU PADRE PARA IR AL COLEGIO CUANDO ESTABA EN SEGUNDO Y LO ESTRELLO EN EL SAUCE BOXEADOR, EL QUE JUNTO CON HARRY ESCAPO DEL NIDO DE LAS ACROMANTULAS Y QUE JUNTO CONMIGO Y GINNY LO CONVENCIO DE FUNDAR UNA ORGANISACION CLANDESTINA EN EL COLEGIO. MI CUÑADA (palmeándole la espalda a Ginny, con demasiada fuerza) QUE SOBREVIVIO A LA POSECION DE TOM SIN NINGUN DAÑO PERMANENTE Y TIENE LA MEJOR MALDICION MOCOMULCIELAGO DEL PLANETA Y SE ENFRENTO A LOS MORTIFAGOS JUNTO CON SU ESPOSO, SU HERMANO, YO, NEVILLE, que en paz descanse Y LUNA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS CUANDO FUIMOS POR LA PROFECIAY ES CAPAZ DE REPELER A 37 MORTIFAGOS CON UN SIMPLE GIRO DE SU MUÑECA Y UN HECHIZO REPULSOR. Y FINALMENTE YO LA MENTE MAS BRILLANTE QUE HA PISADO HOGWARTS EN LOS ULTIMOS 50 AÑOS, QUE APROBE CON 150 % DE EFICIENCIA HECHIZOS, Y FABRIQUE UNA POCION MULTIJUGOS EN SEGUNDO, YO QUE JUNTO CON TU HIJO ROBE UN HIPOGRIFO Y FUY LA GUADIANA DEL GIRATIEMPO EN TERCERO, YO QUE GUARDE EL SECRETO DEL PROBLEMA PELUDO DE LUPIN POR MAS DE 6 MESES (buen toque pensó Ron) YO LA UNICA QUE HA LEIDO HOGWARTS LA HISTORIA COMPLETO ANTES DE TERMINAR EL RPIMER AÑO. ES SERIO CREES QUE ALGUNO DE NOSOTROS LOS CUATRO FANTASTICOS, SERIAMOS TAN IDIOTAS COMO ALTERAR NUESTRO DESTINO. ¡NO! NOSOTROS NO SOMOS LOS MERODEADORES, EN BUSCA DE UNA BUENA BROMA…-  
>Para cuando paro para respirar, James ya estaba hundido en su asiento y más avergonzado de lo que jamás estuvo en su vida. Lily miraba asombrada a esos chicos que habían hecho tanto y eran tan jóvenes. Dumbledore sonreía de oreja a oreja. Y los otros tres aplaudían y Ron la beso cuando ella recupero el aliento.<br>-¿Satisfecho suegrito?- le pregunto Ginny socarronamente  
>-Más de lo que hubiese deseado- respondió James tratando de reganar su compostura<br>-te la dejo amable, agradécelo- le replico Ron, antes de volver a besar a su mujer, después de sentarla sobre sus piernas.  
>-¿en serio?- pregunto asombrado<br>-sip- respondió Harry antes de que Dumbledore les interrumpiera  
>-Bien ¿Quién se quedara para la reunión y quien los llevara a su casa?- pregunto el anciano profesor.<br>-O no, eso si que no- dijo Harry –si ambos planeaban ir a la reunión, ambos deben ir. Nosotros los esperaremos y de allí nos iremos juntos- su voz claramente no admitía replica.  
>-¿Dónde?- pregunto Lily<br>Los chicos unieron cabezas y después de discutirlo un momento respondieron  
>-en el salón en el séptimo piso- dijo Harry<br>-frente a el cuadro de Barnabas, el loco. En el que les enseña a los trols a bailar ballet- siguió Hermione  
>-Allí, no hay nada- replico James<br>-Claro que si- le contesto Ginny  
>-solo tienes que pasar tres veces de un lado al otro pensando en que necesitas una sala donde hablar, aparecerá una puerta y allí nos encontraras-<br>-Pero…- volvió a tratar de protestar  
>-Pero nada James Potter. Allí nos esperaran y punto- le corto Lily, su voz sonaba parecida a la de Harry, no admitía replica alguna.<br>-Está bien- cedió bajando la cabeza como lo haría un ciervo.  
>-Bien profesor, ¿queda algo que decirnos?- pregunto Hermione<br>-de más está decir que no los vean…- se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el armario donde guardaba su pensadero y de el saco un libro muy antiguo y se lo alcanzo a Harry. Al acercarse Fawkes volvió a alzar vuelo hasta posarse sobre su percha.  
>-aquí podrán encontrar mucha información sobre viajes en el tiempo- explico antes de volver a su escritorio.<br>-Gracias- dijo Hermione cuando Harry le dio el libro para que lo guardara en su bolso, Ginny le dio las varitas de los otros y él se las devolvió.  
>Se pararon, desaparecieron las sillas y antes de salir Harry les dijo -¿Cuánto creen que demorara su reunión?-<p>

-al menos una hora- respondió el director

-bien, los esperaremos con algo para comer- replico Ron.

-Ay Ron…- dijo Hermione mientras jalaba a su marido que tenía las orejas enrojecidas, cerrando la marcha iban Harry y Ginny riendo hasta cerrar la puerta.

Pasaron algunos segundos después de que los chicos se fueron hasta que Dumbledore hablo:- Algo muy terrible debe haberles pasado a esos chicos y me inquieta. No sé si lo notaron pero parecían omitir ciertos detalles o callarlos justo en el ultimo momento. Es más siento que confiaron más en Fawkes que en nosotros. Algo que me sorprende es lo bien organizados que se muestran, básicamente en todo lo que hacen…-  
>-la facilidad con la que desviaron mi hechizo, nos desarmaron y la naturalidad con la que se hicieron cargo de la situación. Se nota que ellos han tenido entrenamiento de combate; pero no solo eso ellos han tenido experiencia en batalla. Notaron lo orgullosos que estaban de Ginny y como ella venció a treinta y siete Mortìfagos, al igual que lo hacen los aurores. Me confundió cuando la castaña menciono a Tom ¿Quién es?-<br>-Voldemort- contesto Dumbledore –ese es su verdadero nombre. Pero si el conocimiento de este hecho no fuese suficientemente perturbador. La manera en que usan la magia es impresionante- recalco.  
>-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto James<br>-A su uso de magia sin varitas- contesto  
>-¡¿Qué?!- replicaron los dos, al unísono, muy impresionados.<br>-toda la magia que hicieron fue sin varitas. El defenderse, el escudo que Harry creo para defenderse, las sillones, la búsqueda del giratiempo, la perdida de control, todo sin una varita. Ellos tienen mejor manejo de su magia, incluso más que yo o si quiera el mismísimo Voldemort- respondió sonando preocupado y rascándose la barba  
>-¿Cómo es eso posible?- dijo el moreno<br>-no lo sé, y me encantaría averiguarlo, pero no voy a preguntarles, no creo que me lo dijeran de todos modos. Por ahora, sin embargo, debemos vigilarlo y encontrar una forma de regresarlos-  
>-Claro profesor- respondieron los dos, mas Lily fue la que continuo –pero debemos ir de una vez a la reunión están por empezar-<br>-con respecto a eso. La orden no debe saber de la presencia de ellos aquí. Hay muchas cosas que callan, y esas me perturban, lo mejor será que guardemos el secreto. ¿Les parece bien? –  
>-Si, no le diremos a la orden- respondió James<br>-Bien, vámonos- dijo Lily los tres se levantaron y el director desapareció las sillas y los vasos de cerveza de mantequilla. Los que habían quedado olvidados al igual que la conversación que había tenido con la joven pareja al inicio de la noche. Los tres salieron camino a la sala en el tercer piso donde tendría lugar la reunión.


	4. celebraciones

El siguiente capitulo esta lleno de escenas subidas de tono (sexuales) están avisados.

Capítulo 4 celebraciones

A penas salieron de oficina del director los 4 se colocaron un hechizo desilusionador. Ya habían desaparecido completamente de la vista cuando la escalera los dejo en el pasillo.  
>-Bien chicos, necesitamos comida y para celebrar y tal vez un par de bebidas- dijo Harry. Su voz sonaba alegre y si lo pudieran haber visto también habrían notado un pequeño baile de felicidad.<br>-También la decoración en la sala de requerimientos- recalco Hermione sonando tan feliz como su amigo.  
>-Entonces, Harry y yo- dijo Ginny –iremos por la comida ya que él se parece tanto a James, no habrá ningún problema. Por lo tanto a ustedes les toca ir primero a la sala de requerimientos- era más que obvio que una sonrisa pícara iluminaba su invisible rostro- nos vemos allí al rato, OK?- sin esperar respuesta jalo la mano a su marido y lo encamino a la escalera más cercana. Ron hizo lo mismo con su mujer. Si conocía a su amigo, tenían que aprovechar el tiempo que le tomara celebrar con su esposa, con suerte tenia cerca de una hora antes de que ellos llegaran al séptimo piso.<br>Un par de pisos más abajo, Harry empujo a Ginny detrás de una armadura, a la vez que le quitaba el hechizo desilusionador. Sus besos estaban cargados de la felicidad que se sentía incapaz de expresar. Sus manos recorrían libremente su cuerpo, apretándolo al suyo. Su boca devoraba vorazmente los labios de la pelirroja. Sin embargo después de varios minutos tubo que separarse de ella, no porque lo deseara sino porque el instinto de auto preservación le reclamaba que tomase aire.  
>-Mi Dios bendito, te deseo tanto, Gin- le susurro al oído -Quiero meternos en un armario y ponerle un "Sonorus" en la puerta para que todo el colegio oigan nuestros gritos de placer, pero con la puerta fuertemente cerrada para que no nos interrumpan y cuando al fin terminemos transformarnos y escapar de aquí sin que ellos lo sepan…- sus palabras iban acompañadas de pequeños mordiscos a su oreja y a su mandíbula, mientras sus manos vagaban descaradamente por su cuerpo.<br>Ginny tomo su cabeza y le dio un corto beso antes de contestarle: -¡vaya, vaya; señor Potter! ¿Quién diría que usted es tan pervertido?- le quito el hechizo mimetizante y con una sexy sonrisa tomo el labio inferior de Harry entre sus dientes y jalándolo suavemente, antes de besarlo apasionadamente, frotando su cuerpo contra el de él.  
>-Pues ya lo ve, señora Potter. Cuando me entran las ganas de celebrar quiero que todos se enteren y me envidien por tener a las más bella, fogosa y sensual bruja del lugar, que va ¡del mundo!. Ella me pertenece así como yo le pertenezco a ella- le dijo antes de darle un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz.<br>-¿y se puede saber quien es ella?- le pregunto fingiendo indignación mientras sus caderas se frotaban contra la dura evidencia de su deseo, haciendo que se estremeciera.  
>-Tu, preciosa, solo tu- respondió antes de volver a reclamar su boca, con un beso hambriento y lleno de alegría.<br>Un par de minutos más tarde al separarse, ella le respondió, susurrando al otro oído; dejando que su aliento le acariciara.  
>-tu idea me encanto. Solo no pongas el hechizo de altavoz. No me malinterpretes, la idea de que todo el colegio oiga como arrancas de mi garganta muchos "dame más, Harry; duro, si, si; eres maravilloso; si mi cielo solo tu me llenas; llévame el paraíso; cabálgame, con ganas, mi amor". Nada me gustaría más, sin embargo somos los buenos y debemos seguir las reglas, por lo que no deben enterarse de que estamos aquí. Pero cuando derrotemos al cretino de Tom ese día el armario y ese hechizo nos estarán esperando- le paso la lengua indolente por su cuello antes de retirarse para ponerle atención a sus palabras.<br>-Te tomo la palabra, chiquita. Por ahora un armario y un poco de crema batida nos esperan- la volvió a besar mientras ponía el hechizo camuflador sobre ambos para retomar su camino a las cocinas.  
>Después de hacerle cosquillas a la pera en el sótano, ambos se quitaron el camuflaje y entraron a la cocina. Los elfos fueron extremadamente serviciales, especialmente con el señorito Potter y su pelirroja. Les dieron un montón de bocaditos, unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla y hasta una botella de hidromiel, añejada en barricas de roble de la colección privada de Madame Rosmerta (el favorito de su padre) y claro un litro de crema batida. Les dieron las gracias, le pusieron un encantamiento de conservación de temperatura, los comprimieron todo y lo guardaron en su bolsillo. Se pusieron el encantamiento de ocultamiento y se enrumbaron en búsqueda de un armario lo suficientemente grande.<br>Finalmente escogieron uno en el sexto piso, camino a la torre de adivinación. Mientras Harry se hacia cargo de sellar la puerta y hacer aparecer unas pequeñas nubes doradas de las que se desprendían pequeñas chispas doradas que caían como lluvia, que desaparecían al tocar una superficie. Ginny se quito su túnica, que era donde estaba casi toda la comida y la colgaba de manera que nada le pasara y ponía hechizos amortiguadores en todas las superficies, más vale prevenir que interrumpir.  
>El soltó un agudo silbido al verle. –¡Santo cielo, señora Potter, usted no se anda por las ramas!- le dijo a la vez que la envolvía entre sus brazos.<br>-Me abriste el apetito temprano y ahora espero que cumpla lo prometido, esposo mío- su voz era un sensual murmullo a la vez que hacia desaparecer su ropa interior y la de Harry.  
>-No esta olvidando algo, señora Potter- dijo sacando del bolsillo de la túnica la crema batida (agradeciendo en silencio que su mujer fuese tan especifica con los conjuros y solo halla desaparecido sus bóxers) y enseñándosela. La pudo en una de las repisas cercanas. –¡Como voy a disfrutar esto!- exclamo mientras se quitaba su túnica y la tendía en el suelo y luego tomo a Ginny en sus brazos y con cuidado la tendía sobre ella.<br>Hizo aparecer una cuchara y tomando nuevamente el bowl. Puso con el utensilio un poco de la blanca cobertura sobre los pezones de ella, de manera que dibujara exactamente la forma natural del sonrosado botón que cubría. Puso la dulcera en el mismo estante.-la necesitaremos luego- dijo junto a sus labios antes de darle un casto beso y emprender su camino hacia las cumbres nevadas que lo esperaban.  
>Recogió ambos montes con las palmas de sus manos, antes de agachar lentamente su cabeza y tomar gentilmente entre sus labios la cima del derecho. (Ginny gimió, enterrando sus manos en su azabache rebelde cabellera. Sus gemidos parecían escaparse de su garganta junto con algunos jadeos) Haciendo círculos en sentido de reloj, con la legua fue recogiendo lentamente el dulce manjar que había colocado allí, no se detuvo hasta que no quedo rastro del dulce en aquella dura gema.<br>-Aun sabes como a fresas, mi amor- exclamo extasiado antes de proceder a someter al pico gemelo al mismo tratamiento.  
>Después de algunos lengüetazos extras, cuando estuvo seguro que no quedaba ni rastro de azúcar, tomo nuevamente la crema batida. Con sus dedos vertió un poco desde el cuello, pasando por el valle de sus senos hasta el ombligo y otra línea conectando ambos pezones formando una cruz.<p>

Ginny tomo sus dedos y se los llevo a la boca y empezó a lamerlos tan lasciva y ávidamente como pudo, dejando que su lengua se asomara al rodear sus dígitos llenos de azúcar. Sus ojos se trabaron con los de él mientras los succionaba hasta dejárselos limpiecitos. Si había una cosa que Ginny disfrutaba al atormentarlo de esta manera, era ver como sus ojos se oscurecían y se desenfocaban, como su respiración se aceleraba y ella se convertia en el centro de su universo.

Al muchacho se le erizaron los pelos al sentir el cálido contacto de la lengua de su mujer, contra su piel. El dulce calor de su boca y los mismos movimientos que ella aplicaba con otra parte de su anatomía. La que le robaba la sangre a su cerebro en este momento. -me vuelves loco…- fue lo único que alcanzo a articular, sus gemidos ahogados y uno que otro "Gin", acompañaron a la chica en su golosa faena. Harry la miro y ella tenia la mas picara mirada acompañada con un travieso brillo, a la vez que señalaba su propio cuerpo.

Harry sabia que a Ginny le encantaba cuando él la tomaba sin control, cuando su pasión se desbordaba por ella, también cuando como ahora se dedicaba a adorarla. Pero en momentos como este, cuando ella por un momento interrumpía lo que prometía ser una gratificante sesión de jugueteo para recordarle con sus gestos que él le pertenecía a ella, tanto como ella a él. Su alma se estremecía, su corazón parecía resonar con el de ella y llenarse de amor por su pequeña pelirroja, la otra mitad de sí mismo, su ancla a la cordura; sobre todas las cosas su amor.  
>-Mi amor- le dijo, sacando sus dedos de aquel cálido recinto -esta es mi celebración y tú eres mi postre- le contesto tomando las manos de su amada y colocándolas sobre su cabeza y atándolas allí con un poco de magia. –no te sueltes bombón, te voy a devorar entera- con esas palabras empezó a devorar el rastro blanco que había dejado sobre su piel.<p>

Se tomó varios minutos para consumir toda la crema, lamiéndola desde el ombligo hasta su cuello. Disfrutando de todos los ruiditos que ella producía, en su camino de subida hasta las puertas del aliento para depositar un casto beso. Con torturante lentitud se redirigió hacia abajo para, con parsimoniosa lentitud, comerse toda la crema que había en sus pechos todavía. Los tomo de la base con ambas manos para juntarlos y besar ambos picos a la vez en su boca. Succiono con fruición los botones erectos, hasta que sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos con los que ella pedía que la tomara.  
>El así lo hizo, de una sola vez, con una muy lenta certera y estocada. Claro está una vez que cualquier rastro de dulce sobre su piel fue desaparecido. Soltó sus manos y le dijo muy quedo al oído, en lo que se acomodaba entre sus muslos: -prepárate, cielo, va a ser un viaje accidentado- se apretó contra ella y unió sus cuerpos.<p>

Ella sabía a que se refería por lo que se abrazo firmemente a él con sus brazos y sus piernas mientras el se levantaba para apoyarla en la pared más cercana. La acomodo firmemente contra su cuerpo y se quedo quieto algunos momentos. La sensación de estar unido a ella, era realmente gloriosa. La unión no solo de sus cuerpos sino también de sus almas mientras se enterraba más firmemente en el interior del aterciopelado calor de su túnel de amor. Claro que siempre era así y el no se cansaba de experimentarla cada vez que le hacia el amor. Atrapado en ese húmedo y terso canal.

Mirándola a los ojos lentamente empezó un suave vaivén con sus caderas. Conforme fue aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas sus besos y su lengua trataban de imitar la cadencia de su cuerpo. Las lentas y profundas embestidas poco a poco se convirtieron en ondulaciones más cortas y el ángulo de su cuerpo ayudaba a que la tención en su abdomen aumentara hasta estallar en un sinfín de colores. Harry la tomo por las caderas y cedió al ritmo frenético de su corazón hasta lanzarlos juntos a un nuevo mundo de colores y explosiones sin fin.

La jalo hasta quedar con ella sobre su regazo, ambos arrodillados en el suelo y mirándola a los ojos le dijo _ te amo, me Ginny. ¿Lista para el segundo?-

Era tiempo del segundo compás, con el aun turgente en su interior, Ginny comenzó a rotar su cadera con algunos irregulares movimientos a la vez que él la imitaba en sentido inverso.

Nadie podía negar que Harry normalmente era un hombre con ideas fijas. Mientras sus caderas marcaban el ritmo de la marcha en busca del clímax su boca fue en busca de sus pechos, mordiendo y jalando los pezones con sus dientes, besando las pecas que trazaban la senda de uno a otro. Sus frenéticos embistes pronto los lanzaron hasta las cumbres más altas del placer.

Capítulo 5 celebraciones parte 2

Mientras tanto en el séptimo piso:  
>Ron y Hermione llegaron al pasillo donde el retrato de los trols en tutú marcaba la puerta del cuanto de requerimientos.<br>-¡Que bueno que Ginny y Harry se ofrecieron para ir por la comida!- dijo Hermione emocionada –así podré aprovechar para sacar unos libros nuevos-  
>-Pero mi amor,- protesto Ron –no te voy a negar que mi sueño húmedo favorito era hacerte mía aquí-<br>-¿en serio?- pregunto la castaña, asombrada, frotándose contra el se manera sugestiva.  
>-Si, sonaba con que te encontraba aquí al finalizar nuestros deberes de prefectos y te pedía que fueras mi novia y que te tenia una sorpresa adentro. Pero me encontraba viéndote tan preciosa, que en vez de aparecer el jardín con flores que aliste para cuando al fin me arme de valor y te lo pedí, el cuarto mostraba una alcoba muy grande con una cama, como la que tenemos en el castillo, toda cubierta de pétalos de rosa y una rosa blanca flotando frente a esta. Al entrar en vez de darme una cachetada e irte indignada, me besaste. Y bueno, una cosa llevo a otra y te hacia el amor sobre el lecho de rosas, igual que nuestra primera vez, fuera de la vista de la orden.- le explico acariciando su mano mientras sus palabras seducían la mente de su esposa. Al terminar su relato, se agacho y tomo su boca con dulzura expresando en ese gesto cuanto la amaba.<br>Ella por su parte había empezado a dibujar circulitos y corazones en el pecho de su adorado Ron mientras dejaba su mente volar, guiada por sus palabras, hasta que las interrumpió besándola. Cuando se separaron ella hablo, aunque su voz estaba temblorosa y llena de emoción.  
>-déjame, primero, sacar algunos libros. Tenemos tiempo, por favor. Sabes que nada me excita más que un montón de libros nuevo. Claro que tu siempre ocuparas el primer lugar, tus nuevos músculos son el segundo y tu…- se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo que hizo que sus orejas se pusieran rojas –y los libros son un solidó cuarto lugar-<br>-Si lo pones así, esta bien, pero no te demores. Harry tiene ánimo de celebrar pero sabe que no tenemos mucho tiempo, por lo que probablemente no demorara más de una hora, por si la reunión no demora mucho-  
>La castaña pidió primero libros sobre viajes en el tiempo y mecánica temporal, después fue sobre magia sin varitas y defensa, a continuación busco algunos sobre pociones y recuperación, hechizos sanadores, entrenamiento físico y finalmente saco algunos sobre pociones. Eran mas de cien libros los que saco encogió u guardo antes de que Ron pidiese por su habitación.<br>La puerta se abrió para revelar una habitación amplia con grandes ventanales por los a ambos costados cuyas cortinas ondeaban movidas por una suave brisa que hacia jugar la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por las ventanas. Un camino de pétalos guiaba el camino a la enorme cama (3x3m) coronado por un dosel y suaves cortinas rojas con dorado. El cubrecama dorado, tenia bordada sobre la superficie un par de felinos (un lince rojo y un guepardo) echados uno al lado del otro y un par de águilas volando sobre ellos, todo el resto estaba cubierto con pétalos de rosas de distintos colores, incluso sobre las sabanas de seda negra y las almohadas de plumas. Y claro la rosa blanca que flotaba en medio de la habitación que se acerco a ella en cuanto entraron.  
>-Ron, esto…- se había quedado sin palabras de tan hermoso que era. Sabia que cuando encontraron el castillo el hizo realidad su sueño, aunque no era igual. Esa noche ella le haría realidad sus fantasías –cielo, me dejas sin aliento, bésame y tómame, amor mío-<br>Y el así lo hizo. Lentamente beso sus rojos labios, entreabiertos, explorando su cálida boca con dulce determinación. Sin separar sus bocas paso un brazo bajo sus rodillas y otro bajo su espalda y la cargo y camino hacia la cama.  
>La deposito gentilmente, mientras su mano pasaba suavemente sobre sus botones, desabrochándolos. Se alejo para mirarla allí donde tantas veces la había soñado, lentamente la hizo flotar algunos centímetros con su mano derecha y con la izquierda mando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación su túnica y devolverla, gentilmente, sobre el colchón.<br>Se despojo de su ropa, toda, antes de unirse a ella en el lecho. Ron podía tener la sensibilidad de una piedra en cuanto a otros asuntos, pero cuando se trataba del cuerpo de Hermione, era como un ciego leyendo braille. Conocía cada milímetro de su piel, la mejor manera de arrancarles gemidos, suspiros, exclamaciones ahogadas y sobre todo gritos. Claro que tener mejor control de su magia le permitía usarla para incrementar ciertas sensaciones, y hacer perdurar otras. Los cuatro habían aprendido que con su magia no había límites, sobretodo si la dejaban fluir libremente entre ambos.  
>Acariciaba su piel lentamente, recorriendo su cuerpo. Dándole de vez en cuando pequeñas descargas de magia que la hacían gemir su nombre. Pronto su boca se unió a sus manos haciéndola estremecer. Enfocándose en esos lugares que la hacían arquearse contra y sujetar su cabeza contra su cuerpo para que no se moviera.<br>Desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, el siempre había sido gentil con ella. Aun cuando la pasión y el deseo lo embargaban y la tomaba sin demoras ni jugueteos, jamás la lastimaba, si podía evitarlo. La primera vez que hicieron el amor el le puso un hechizo que le quito toda la sensación por un minuto justo antes de atravesar la barrera para que no sintiera dolor. Y aun ahora que ella se entregaba a el sin ningún tipo reticencia ni remordimiento el seguía siendo tan gentil como la primera vez.  
>Cuando ella le pregunto porque era así de cuidadoso, el le respondió que era por su tamaño (unos generosos 24cm de longitud y 10 de grueso) que no deseaba que ella lo aborreciera por hacerle daño, al amarla con mucho ímpetu. Aunque a veces el se perdía tanto en las sensaciones que se enterraba en ella con fuerza y rapidez olvidando por algunos minutos la gentileza en pos del placer y la gloria del éxtasis compartido, porque ella siempre lo disfrutaba.<br>Esa noche no fue distinta la amo lentamente y con ternura para que al final ella lo cabalgara como potra sin bridas, llevando hasta las cimas del placer. Llena de su ser y su esencia yacía descansando sobre su pecho cuando su amigo y su cuñada mandaron su señal de llegada.


	5. Conversaciones, acuerdos y otros

Capítulo 5  
>Después de la ardua sesión de amor y un corto descanso. Harry beso a Ginny y al separarse comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. –Vamos amor- le dijo el dándole otro beso y separando sus cuerpos. -Ron y Hermione nos esperan, y mis padres se reunirán con nosotros-<p>

_suena tan raro- replico Ginny reapareciendo su ropa interior de vuelta en su sitio.

-Lo se pero me hace tan feliz decirlo, se que estamos aquí por accidente, y que no podré decirles que no crecí con ellos, pero al fin puedo conócelos Gin, al fin sabré quienes eran y porque me comparan con ellos- tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso como si ella fuera el mismo aire que respiraba. Todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

-Me alegro por ti, cielo. Apúrate o comenzaras algo para lo que no tenemos tiempo- terminaron de vestirse y se pusieron los hechizos de camuflaje. Antes de salir hizo aparecer una bola de energía dorada, la cual se dirigió hacia arriba a través del techo hasta llegar donde Ron y Hermione. "No quiero volver a encontrármelos desnudos" pensó antes de tomar la mano de su amada antes de salir del armario y tomar un camino largo al séptimo piso.  
>Algún tiempo atrás o mejor dicho en un futuro lejano (peno no mucho), justo después de que dejaron a la orden. Aun antes de que se casaran, Ron y Hermione (Harry y Ginny también, aunque ellos al principio no eran tan aventureros hacerca de donde hacerlo) parecían conejos, saltando el uno sobre el otro en cada lugar imaginable y algunos que uno ni siquiera consideraría normalmente. Esto fue antes de que pasaran por el trance. Claro que el trance a pesar de darles mas cosas que hacer tambien les dio nuevas ideas. Harry y Ginny, al igual que muchos miembros del Ed (casi todos los miembros) tuvieron la mala fortuna de encontrarlos desnudos o en plena faena (si no había suerte). Así que después de muchos incidentes bochornosos decidieron crear un sistema de aviso, algo que funcionara de ambas partes para evitar esos encontronazos.<p>

Claro que no eran solo Ron y Hermione los protagonistas de dichos embarasosos accidentes. Luna y Dean, Neville y Susan, Seamus y su termo, eso fue muy extraño y claro muchos chicos aplacando sus ansias manualmente (nada como manuela y sus cinco hermanas para aliviar la frustración).

Finalmente después de mucho leer, investigar y varias pruebas y muchos errores; modificaron un hechizo de rastreo, el cual iba donde la persona o lugar al que antes que tu. Si había alguien "ocupado" se tornaba roja y volvía a ti y en caso de que fueras a entrar a algún lugar tocaba algo como una bocina anunciando tu llegada con al menos treinta segundos de anticipación, para evitar situaciones embarazosas.  
>Para los chicos solitarios, Harry encontró una poción en uno de los libros que obtuvieron de Grimuald place, que decía Peter a un lado. Esta poción básicamente creaba una muñeca de tamaño natural que se sentía real, y tenia ciertos movimientos y sonidos y seguía cualquier instruccion al pie de la letra; el problema era que necesitaba el cabello de una mujer para adoptar la forma. Esta fue una de las cosas que no le dijeron a las chicas. Así que si ellos conseguían un cabello de cualquiera, bruja o muggle tenían una muñeca que duraba seis horas de antes de desintegrarse. Claro que las chicas con novio estaban fuera de limites, por los problemas que eso podría generar con la pareja de la chica, sobretodo Harry y Ron.<br>Ahora ya era procedimiento estándar en el castillo y en cualquier misión mandar primero la bola antes de aventurarte por cualquier lugar. Algunas cosas desafiaban la imaginación y desafiaban cualquier sentido de decoro que uno pudiera tener.

Para cuando Harry y Ginny llegaron al salón de menesteres, Ron y Hermione ya estaban abriendo la puerta a la sala de reuniones.  
>-¿Buena celebración?- pregunto Ron al ver la sonrisita idiota que marcaba la cara de su amigo.<br>-Muy buena- respondió Harry mientras los seguían adentro de la sala, que ahora tenia tres sillones guindas, de aspecto muy cómodo, acomodados alrededor de una mesa de café bastante amplia y en frente de una chimenea. La pelirroja saco toda la comida que llevaba y la expandió sobre la mesa, mientras Harry hacia aparecer unos vasos y desencogió las botellas y servía el hidromiel.  
>-Brindemos- dijo Hermione cogiendo su vaso.<br>-¡Porque Harry conoció a sus padres!- dijo Ginny  
>-¡Salud! Dijeron todos, chocando sus copas y bebiendo un poco.<br>-¡Por la gritada que le dio Hermione a James!- propuso Ron  
>-¡Salud!-<br>Se sentaron en los sillones y mientras comían y bebían empezaron a hacer planes para los días siguientes.  
>-…lo cierto es que no podemos abandonar el entrenamiento…- iba diciendo la castaña cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y los Potter entraron.<br>-¡Vaya! Si era cierto- dijo James  
>-¡James!- le resondro Lily –por el hecho de ni tu ni ninguno de tus amigotes hallan descubierto este lugar durante su estadía en el colegio no te da derecho a enojarte con tu hijo por haberlo hecho- le dijo Lily peñiscandole el trasero y haciéndolo saltar.<br>-Esta bien- dijo mostrándose sumiso. Pero con una sonrisa guasona que iluminaba su rostro.  
>-Vamos, no te pongas así- le dijo Harry haciendo que el vaso que acababa de servir fuese flotando hasta el y otro para su mamá –toma un poco de Hidromiel y siéntate a comer con nosotros antes de que no vayamos. Es de esa que tanto te gusta…-<br>James tomo el vaso y antes de darse cuenta ya había tomado un sorbo, antes de reaccionar a las palabras de Harry. -¿cómo lo sabias?- pregunto asombrado.  
>–Soy tu hijo recuerdas, hay algunas cosas que debo saber de ti- replico Harry sonriente.<br>-Aun no me entra eso de que seas mi hijo, Lily aun no está embarazada- contesto James sentándose junto a su mujer en el sillón que quedaba libre.  
>-con respecto a eso…- espeso Lily, con voz temblorosa –llevo una semana de retraso-<br>Gracias al cielo James ya estaba sentado que si no se hubiese caído de espaldas -¿Cómo?, no, no, no, el como lo se ¿Cuándo?- su rostro mostraba una de las más curiosas expresiones que los chicos hubiesen visto y se hubiesen reído si no fuera porque la habían visto una vez antes, en Harry.  
>-Chicos…- pregunto el moreno de ojos verdes -¿me veía así cuando Ginny me anuncio el primer susto?-<br>-idéntico, solo que tus ojos parecían huevos fritos- respondió el pelirrojo  
>-después del ataque en Devon, te acuerdas que estabas tan feliz de encontrarme viva y sin ningún rasguño que ni siquiera llegamos a la casa. Me metiste en el primer hotel que encontraste y so salimos de allí dos días…-explico Lily<br>-aahhh! Ya recuerdo. Ese si que fue un fin de semana salvaje…-  
>Antes de que pudiera terminar Harry lo interrumpió -¡por favor detente! no quiero saber exactamente cómo es que fui concebido- mientras los demás reían<br>-ningún hijo mío puede ser tan bochornoso, yo no te crie así- replico James  
>Harry estaba más feliz que una lombriz, su padre al fin lo había reconocido como hijo. –si es cierto…-respondió entre risas –pero hasta yo tengo mis limites, papá-<br>-¡pequeño sinvergüenza! Ahora cuéntale a tu viejo padre como fue que te eligieron buscador- exigió un una enorme sonrisa, digna del merodeador.  
>-no ha manera de contarlo…- empezó Ron –fue tan emocionante, sobre todo cuando te pesco McGonagall…-<br>-¿Por qué no se lo mostramos?- pregunto Ginny, interrumpiendo a su hermano.  
>-Creo que será lo mejor- le contesto Harry con una radiante sonrisa. Luego le hablo a la castaña –Hermione, ¿harías los honores?-<br>Ella asintió y empezó a recitar una palabras en un lenguaje antiguo y extraño, mientras movía su mano dibujando círculos sobre la mesa. De pronto en esta apareció un gran vasija de piedra llena de runas, cuyo fondo tenía un brillo plateado. Era sin lugar a dudas un pensadero, aunque era más grande que el que tiene Dumbledore.  
>Harry por su parte puso su dedo índice contra su cien y extrajo una plateada hebra de recuerdos. La vertió gentilmente en la vasija antes de colocar otra antes de invitar a los demás a unírsele en el pensadero. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus padres, hundió el rostro en la vasija y fue absorbido por ella.<br>-Vamos, tan solo se siente como una pequeña caída, nada más- dijo Ginny antes de seguir a su esposo.  
>-Vamos James, tu un adepto a volar ¿no temerá a una pequeña caída? y tu Lily ¿donde quedo la valentía de los Griffindor en ti?- los reto Ron<br>Ambos se pararon determinados a seguir a su hijo dentro de esa extraña cosa. Primero fue el padre de Harry y después lo siguió su pelirroja. La otra pareja compartió una carcajada, al ver que ese par era aún más fácil de manipular que su descendiente, antes de seguir a los demás dentro del recuerdo.  
>De pronto se vieron a las afueras del castillo en un día soleado. Un montón de novatos junto a las escobas del colegio todos emocionados por su primera lección de vuelo. Observaron entre risas los primeros intentos y de cómo solo uno pocos lograron levantar las escobar del suelo y como Neville se rompió la muñeca al despegar muy pronto. La pelea que desemboco la carrera por la recordadora frente a la ventana del despacho de McGonagall en busca de aquella esfera recordadora.<br>James aplaudía extasiado, al ver como su hijo atrapaba a la pequeña pelotita después de una caída de más de 20 metros y aterrizaba sin ningún contratiempo. Su sonrisa se ancho aun más cuando en vez de ser castigado lo premiaron con el puesto del buscador más joven del siglo.  
>Después de presentarlo ante el capitán del equipo de quiddich, el recuerdo cambio. Ahora estaban en el estadio, todo el colegio vitoreaba. Tres cuantas partes alentaban a los Griffindor y el resto a los Slytherin. El juego comenzó y mientras ellos flotaban cerca de Harry veían como esquivaba las Bludgers y como los gemelos (mis hermanos, dijeron a la vez Ron y Ginny) iban de un lado al otro golpeando a las agresivas pelotas, de pronto la escoba empezó a samaquearse ferozmente y vieron el preciso momento en que Harry resbalo y al hacerlo la snitch se coló en su boca. Después de eso todo se puso negro y fueron jalados hacia afuera.<br>-¡Wuau!- exclamo James muy asombrado –esto tan orgulloso de mi hijo. Pateo el trasero de esas serpientes en menos de 5 minutos. Creo que voy a llorar- dijo secándose una lagrima imaginaria, después de abrazar a su retoño que ese año ganamos la copa?-  
>-pues no- respondió Harry un tanto avergonzado –quede inconsciente tres días por agotamiento mágico y me perdí el ultimo partido-<br>-¡Que, QUE!, ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron esas serpientes?- pregunto ligeramente molesto con los atacantes de su hijo.  
>-si fue una serpiente, pero teniendo en cuenta que después de pasar a Fluffy, la enorme cama de lazo del diablo, el ajedrez de McGonagall, las llaves de Flidwick y el acertijo de Snape y tener un encontronazo con el tonto de Quirrel y el cretino de Tom que había elegido su nuca como morada, todo para conseguir que el espejo de Dumbledore me diera la piedra filosofal y de paso destruir al profesor de artes oscuras, tu también dormirías tres días seguidos, papá-<br>-¡HARRY!- le llamaron la atención los tres amigos.  
>Sus padres por otra parte se habían quedado impávidos. Su pequeño hijo de 11 años se había enfrentado a Voldemort y había salido victorioso y ni que decir de las pruebas que tuvo que pasar antes.<br>-está bien. Hermione y su gran cerebro fueron los que en realidad nos salvaron del lazo del diablo y del acertijo de Snape y fue Ron quien cruzo el tablero de McGonagall. ¿Felices?- pregunto ironizando toda la expresión.  
>-¿En qué quedamos? No puedes irles contando de cada travesura que harás- le regaño Hermione.<br>-Lo lamento, prometo no hacerlo otra vez- respondió sumiso.  
>Para romper la tensión que se sentía en el aire debido a las declaraciones de Harry James levanto su copa y propuso un brindis –Por mi hijo el más joven buscador en un siglo- todos dijeron salud y vaciaron sus copas antes de que el moreno mayor preguntara -a propósito hijo ¿Cuántos partidos has perdido?-<br>-solo uno- respondió conteniéndose de dar detalles de más de ese particular episodio de su historia.  
>-estoy impresionado hijo, batiste mi marca personal- dijo orgulloso, dándole un abrazo.<br>-porque, ¿Cuántos perdiste tu?- pregunto muy interesado Harry  
>-2 uno porque me boto el otro buscador de mi escoba y el otro porque me dieron con una blodger en la cabeza y desperté una hora más tarde cuando el otro ya había encontrado la snitch-<br>-¿Cuál es tu maniobra favorita?- pregunto James pero antes de que Harry tuviese oportunidad de contestar Lily sugirió que mejor se fueran antes de que fuese más tarde.  
>Los demás aceptaron y después de desaparecer la comida se dispusieron a salir de la habitación.<br>Cada pareja se tomo de la mano pero los cuatro magníficos de inmediato se colocaron el hechizo de camuflaje antes de seguir a Lily y a James.  
>-¿Qué diantres…? ¿Dónde están? Pregunto James cuando llegaron el sexto piso, que se voltio para ver si en realidad los seguían.<br>-detrás de ustedes- respondió Ginny  
>-Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien note nuestra presencia- recalco Hermione.<br>Una vez fuera de los terrenos del colegio, los cuatro se quitaron el camuflaje  
>-¿A donde tenemos que ir ahora por el resto de sus cosas?- pregunto la madre de Harry<br>-a ninguna parte- le respondió su hijo –tenemos con nosotros todas nuestras cosas-  
>-¡como todo lo que tienen esta en esa pequeña bolsa que Hermione tiene?- pregunto incrédula.<br>-No claro que no- contesto la castaña –Ginny tiene otra bolsa (le pequeña pelirroja saco de su bolsillo un pequeño bolso de mano su bolsillo y se lo mostro) y claro esta el monedero de Harry y el de Ron. (Ambos metieron la mano dentro de la túnica para mostrar sus respectivos monederos, aunque ambos parecían mochilas en miniatura). Además solo planeamos esto para 10 días tenemos todo lo que podamos necesitar para ese lapso de tiempo-  
>-bueno en ese caso tomémonos de las manos y vámonos a casa- dijo James con su característica sonrisa.<br>-¿en serio? ¿No pueden tan solo decirnos la ubicación y los vemos allí en un par de segundos?- pregunto Harry sonando compungido  
>-¿Por qué?- pregunto Lily poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de su hijo<br>-nos trae malos recuerdos, la aparición conjunta…- respondió pero antes de que pudiese soltarse su madre desapareció, llevándose a su hijo y a su esposa con ella.  
>James por su parte les había puesto la mano en los hombros a los otros dos e hizo lo mismo que su esposa, antes de que pudieran protestar.<p>

N. d A. quiero Agradecer a lupita1797 y DarryedPaz por sus reviews y a todos los que leen esta historia.


	6. Consecuencias

**N. d A:** A partir de este punto todos los párrafos en cursiva serán recuerdos de cosas que pasaron durante la segunda guerra. Así que básicamente es lo que paso en el futuro.

Capítulo 6 consecuencias

Cuando los Potter llegaron a su destino, el patio trasero de su casa, ninguno de los chicos estaba con ellos.  
>-¿Pero que d…?- estaba preguntando James cuando aparecieron cuatro animales frente a ellos. Dos lobos (uno blanco y uno negro) en posición de ataque gruñéndoles, un guepardo saltaba desde el tejado hacia ellos y un lince los acechaba desde la izquierda. Cuatro aves los sobrevolaban como buitres sobre un cadáver, esperando el momento de devorar sus cadáveres.<br>De pronto, sobre ellos empezó a llover y un rayo pareció recorrer el lugar antes de caer frente a ellos creando un enorme fuego detrás de los lobos, un tornado descendió sobre el patio haciéndose cada vez más pequeño hasta que todo tierra y siguió girando. Un temblor sacudió el lugar abriendo una grieta en el suelo un monolito emergió un de esta, antes de que se cerrara.  
>La lluvia ceso y del agua que quedo se fue juntando hasta que se formo un charco, este fue elevándose y tomando poco a poco forma humana hasta que de este emergió Harry. De la fogata que el rayo había creado el fuego fue reduciéndose hasta que solo el cuerpo de Ginny permaneció. El viento siguió girando hasta que se condenso rearmando el cuerpo de Hermione. El monolito empezó como a desmoronarse hasta que quedo Ron en su lugar.<br>Antes de que terminaran de solidificarse las cuatro aves empezaron a asechar a la pareja. Dos fénix los rodearon dejando una jaula de fuego a su alrededor mientras las otras dos aves continuaban su acecho, listas para atacar al menor movimiento sospechoso.

-¡Diantres!- oyeron que exclamo Harry al solidificarse ante ellos. Luego su voz restallo como un látigo, gritando una orden: -¡ALTO!-

El fuego que rodeaba a los padres de Harry se desvaneció y todos los animales de pronto dejaron su actitud hostil. Los lobos dejaron de gruñir, sin embargo no se movieron de donde estaban. Los felinos, cual gatitos, caminaron hacia sus presas y los rozaron antes de ir a reunirse con sus amos. No fue hasta que las aves se posaron el hombro de sus dueños que los canes retrocedieron y tomaron su lugar junto a los cuatro.  
>-¿ustedes son medio suicidas, no?- les pregunto Ron, aunque parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.<br>-¿Por qué?- pegunto James visiblemente nervioso por lo que había presenciado.  
>-después de todo lo que vieron en la oficina de Dumbledore y en la sala de requerimientos y aun así se arriesgan a salir lastimados…- les regaño, a modo de respuesta, Ginny.<br>-tienen suerte de que ellos…- dijo Hermione señalando a los animales –hayan reconocido nuestro olor en ustedes. De otra manera estarían muertos…-  
>-ellos no hacen preguntas. Su único instinto frente al ataque es la auto preservación y eso significa destruir a la amenaza inminente…- siguió explicando Harry mientras se agachaba y acariciaba el suave pelaje negro del lobo junto a él. –Papá, mamá quiero presentarles a nuestras formas animagas-<p>

_Fue un día después de que tomaron el juramento de la orden la primera vez que esta disociación ocurrió. Los chicos ya habían descubierto que de la misma manera que se convertían en animales podían hacerlo en elementos de la naturaleza. Ya que eran cuatro era perfecto pues así mantendrían el equilibrio entre ellos.  
>Ginny se convertía en fuego, pero le era más fácil expresarse como energía y por eso le fue mucho más sencillo transformarse en un trueno. Podía convocar a voluntad el fuego y controlarlo de la misma manera, hacer vibrar las moléculas de cualquier cosa hasta encenderlas en llamas. Ella era la manifestación de la energía.<br>Harry era agua, podía convertirse en cualquier estado de la misma. El podía controlarla su forma, su composición, al igual que el cambio de un estado a otro y dirigirlos según quisiera. Podía de la misma forma producir una niebla tan espesa que nada se veía y en menos de un segunda solidificarla, convirtiéndola toda en hielo atrapando a todo lo que hubiese dentro en una prisión de hielo.  
>Hermione era aire, en toda su terrible magnificencia. Podía con la misma facilidad crear un vació que armar un huracán y destruir todo a su paso, aunque hasta ahora no había superado los 237kmh. su favorito seguía siendo hacer ambos a la vez ahogando a los que se encontraban en el centro de su ira.  
>Ron era tierra. Era capaz de destruir ciudades enteras si así lo elegía, pues podía hacerla temblar desde sus entrañas. Su record era un terremoto de 9.5 en la escala de Richter a un radio de 120 km con la misma intensidad. Claro que también podía hacer temblar solo una casa o un edifico si el así lo desidia. Había creado un ajedrez gigante como el de McGonagall y en el practicaba su control, moviendo las piezas, armándolas y destruyéndolas con su mente.<br>Pero ellos recién estaban aprendiendo a controlarlo cuando la orden trato de llevárselos nuevamente y esto sucedió por primera vez:  
>Esa noche había habido una reunión y al final los invitaron a la cocina a tomarse un te ya que no habían visto a casi nadie en más de un año. Apenas les alcanzaron las tazas ellos cambiaron el contenido con un poco de magia sin varitas, todo por su tranquilidad. Pero mientras conversaban ojo loco fue el encargado de dispararles el somnífero con una cerbatana.<br>-No me parece correcto- dijo Lupin, mientras los movían a la sala.  
>-A mi tampoco- le contesto la madre de los pelirrojos –pero son solo niños y sus cabezas ya tienen precio. Es más ocupan los cuatro primeros lugares en la lista de a quienes eliminar de tu ya sabes quién. Debemos protegerlos y enseñarles todo lo que podamos para que puedan sobrevivir cuando el enfrentamiento llegue, lo quieran ellos o no- recalco depositándolos gentilmente en la alfombra de la sala.<br>Kingsley y Bill ya estaban allí junto a Tonks y ojo loco listos para transfórmalos. Fue cuando hicieron el hechizo que la separación ocurrió:  
>La cabeza de los mamíferos se formo y se separo arrastrando tras de sí su cuerpo hasta que este se separo completamente, poniéndose en posición de ataque de inmediato. Cuando los animales estuvieron completos se separaron de sus amos y los cuatro cuerpos inertes giraron con una síncrona macabra hasta que estuvieron acostados sobre sus estomagos. Primero se separo la cabeza, que emergió de la nuca y fue separando su cuello de su columna vertebral. Las alas les siguieron, pues se separaron de los brazos que acababan de hacer una transformación incompleta en alas. Finalmente el cuerpo y las patas emergieron de la espalda. Cuando las cuatro aves alzaron vuelo los cuatro desaparecieron.<br>De inmediato los ocho animales se pusieron en guardia y eligieron a sus victimas de entre los que allí estaban, para evitar que atacaran a sus amos mientras se transfiguraban. Los lobos no atacaron ni a Bill ni a Lupin pues el olor que emanaban era parecido a los de su propia clase, sin embargo se abalanzaron sobre Tonks y Moody. El guepardo ataco a Kingsley, fueron sus reflejos de auror los que evitaron que le destrozara el cuello pero no pudo evitar que se prendiera de su pierna. Las águilas se encargaron de la señora Weasley mientras que los fénix y el Guepardo se encargaron de Lupin y Bill  
>Al mismo tiempo un rayo escapo de una vela cercana e impacto en el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Ginny que de inmediato surgió convertido en fuego. El suelo comenzó a temblar y el cuerpo de Ron irrumpió del suelo convertido en una estatua de piedra. El aire empezó a arremolinarse hasta que el cuerpo de la castaña apareció, aunque parecía un fantasma de colores cambiantes, igual de etérea que una aurora boreal. Finalmente el remolino de Hermione había hecho un charco y de este emergió el cuerpo de Harry, hecho enteramente de agua. Los cuatro tomaron sus posiciones de ataque antes de que sus guardianes se retiraran de la línea de fuego.<br>Al sentir la conmoción en la sala varios miembros de la orden se habían apersonado, gran error. Apenas cruzaron el umbral un látigo de agua que los electrocuto y una fuerte ráfaga de viento les arrojo un montón de rocas, algunas muy afiladas. Poco fue lo que los miembros de la orden pudieron hacer para defenderse, puesto que los chicos no dudaban en atacar todo lo que se moviera.  
>La pelea, si puede llamársele así, no duro más de 5 minutos-. Tan solo hasta que los chicos pudieron salir de allí. Una vez lejos del alcance de los miembros se reunieron con sus guardianes y desaparecieron con rumbo al castillo.<br>No volvieron a contactar a la orden hasta un mes más tarde y fue tan solo con una escuálida carta informándoles que se encontraban bien. La enviaron, porque estaban hartos de la cantidad de cartas que les habían mandado a la cabaña donde todo su correo era desviado.  
><em>  
>La mandíbula de James cayo de la impresión y le tomo casi un minuto recobrarse.<br>-¿C… Como que animagos? ¿Pero… ustedes, ellos…?-no sabia si el tartamudeo era por la impresión o el miedo o la conmoción debido a lo que estaba presenciando. Tal vez eran todas las anteriores lo que lo ocasionaba.  
>-podemos y tenemos que explicarte el porque, pero debemos hacerlo adentro. Aun en estos tiempos no es aconsejable discutir estas cosas al aire libre- respondio su hijo.<br>-Harry tiene razón. Déjenlos reunificarnos primero y luego podemos entrar y les explicaremos lo que podamos- les pidió Ginny, amablemente  
>La pareja asintió un tanto ausente, aun perplejos por lo que presenciaron.<br>Sus cuerpos empezaron la metamorfosis lentamente sus miembros se fueron encogiendo y su piel se llenó de pelo. A medio camino cayeron de rodillas al suelo y sus respectivos mamíferos saltaron sobre ellos y ambas formas comenzaron a mezclarse, hasta que con un agudo gemido ambas cabezas se integraron. La transformación sio marcha atrás hasta que solo las formas humanas prevalecieron. Mientras se levantaban del suelo fue Ron quien expreso la queja que cruzaba la mente de los cuatro:  
>-estoy harto de que traten de obligarnos a hacer las cosas al modo de la orden. Porque cuernos se creen que solo ellos son los guardianes de la verdad. Solo porque se creen que son los únicos que pelean abiertamente contra Voldemort…- de pronto fue interrumpido por su hermana de cuya voz se escapo una nota aguda parecida a la que emite un fénix agonizante justo antes de quemarse y renacer. Esta fue la señal para que se pusieran en posición para que la siguiente unión comenzara.<br>Los cuatro se acostaron en el suelo, cada uno apuntando hacia un punto cardinal. Las aves se posaron en sus estómagos mirando directamente a los ojos de sus amos y poco a poco se fueron inclinando hacia adelante conforme se hundían y sus cuerpos se volvían del elemento de su dueño, hasta que finalmente sus cabezas desaparecieron. Al desaparecer los chicos soltaron un pequeño aullido de dolor. Después se quedaron un par de minutos acostados, recuperándose, reuniendo fuerzas.  
>Cuando se levantaron, la pareja ya parecía haber reaccionado ante lo que habían presenciado y estaban listos para pedir explicaciones y oír lo que ellos tenían que decir. Los guiaron dentro de la casa, les enseñaron la sala comedor y la cocina, donde se sentaron en la cocina mientras james expandía la mesa y Lily preparaba el té.<p> 


	7. Explicaciones

Capítulo 7 explicaciones

Cuando los cuatro por fin tuvieron suficientes fuerzas para moverse, siguieron a James dentro de la casa. Mientras Lily preparaba el té en la cocina, James los condujo a la sala para darles el recorrido de su hogar. El sabía que su esposa necesitaba unos minutos a solas para calmarse y arreglar sus ideas. Todas las noticias que habían recibido la habían dejado muñequeada. No solo los viajeros y las pequeñas cosas que les dijeron sobre lo que deparaba el futuro, sino también sobre el ataque en Devon.

Para Harry el ver la casa donde sus padres vivieron, el que fuera su hogar durante el primer año de su vida, era apabullante. La ultima vez que estuvo en esta casa esta era poco más que ruinas llenas de grafitis y malos recuerdos…

_Fue la segunda navidad lejos de la orden la noche en que los chicos llegaron a Godrics's Hollow: _

_El frio era terrible gracias a todos los dementores que andaban sueltos por la isla. El manto blanco de la nueve y el silencio espectral que envolvía al pueblo fue de pronto roto por gritos de terror sobre la mancha carmesí que solía ser un escuadrón de mortifagos a cargo de vigilar el cementerio donde estaban enterrados Lily y James Potter. _

_Muchos de los miembros de ED habían pasado por esos lares y todos coincidían que el grupo de mortitarados rotaba constantemente pero todos eran jóvenes, todos nuevos reclutas tratando de probar su valor cuidando el lugar de descanso de los Potter. Sin embargo ninguno de estos mozalbetes había sido capaz de entrar al cementerio; los miembros de la orden habían puesto una barrera que solo muggles y aquellos relacionados por sangre o matrimonio podían entrar aquel recinto sagrado. _

_Con un suave pop Ginny y Hermione aparecieron en una colina cercana con vista panorámica al cementerio. Envueltas por la capa de Harry colocaron los rifles de francotirador en posición. Cada una lista para eliminar a cualquiera que quisiera escapar o llamar por ayuda. _

_Ron y Harry pusieron una barrera anti desaparición, antes de atacar. Envueltos en un hechizo desilusionador cada uno tomo un extremo de la calle listos para encontrarse en el medio. De los 10 mortifagos que allí estaban ninguno vio su muerte venir. Con silenciosa rapidez Ron empalo a los 2 primeros, uno por el pecho y la punta que sobresalía se clavó en la garganta de segundo. Harry por su parte lanzo varios cuchillos clavándolos en el corazón de dos y en la garganta de un tercero cortando los grandes vasos y de paso la tráquea de aquel pobre infeliz. _

_2 de los 5 que quedaban fueron abatidos por las balas de las chicas, esa balas calibre 50 hicieron estallar sus cabezas en una nube de gotas rojas y partes duras que solían ser hueso. Los chicos tuvieron la misma idea, al mismo tiempo; dispararon una maldición que convertía la sangre en nitroglicerina y provocaba fiebre a su vez. Entre un latido y el siguiente sus cuerpos se convirtieron en bombas y en el tercer latido ambos estallaron llevándose la vida del que quedaba y convirtiendo los cadáveres de sus amigos en una gran mancha roja._

_Los 4 habían llegado temprano a la misa de gallo y se habían colado con la gente para escuchar la homilía. Habiendo hecho la paz con su creador, se dirigieron hacia lo que en algún momento fuera el hogar de los Potter. A su paso crearon el eco de una batalla para que el ministerio viniera y limpiara. Para que Voldemor supiera cuando fuera demasiado tarde. _

_Los restos de lo que en algún momento fueron un grupo de apuestos muchachos, fueron descubiertos por una señora que buscaba un lugar tranquilo para fumarse un cigarro antes de volver a casa. Está de más decir que la pobre se desmayó al darse cuenta que lo que la había hecho resbalar era un poco de cabello que quedo entero cundo el resto del cuerpo estallo- _

_Al escuchar el grito de la pobre señora los chicos se apresuraron a la casa oculta para los muggles que se asomaba al final del pueblo. Las sirenas de la policía y la conmoción que generaron los restos, atrajeron a toda la comunidad; dejándoles el camino libre para ir a visitar las ruinas del lugar de la derrota Voldemort. _

_La puerta colgaba de los gozones, inamovible desde aquella fatídica noche tantos años atrás. La sala estaba a la derecha y la escalera en frente, tras un pequeño pasillo lo que en otro momento fue la cocina comedor. Claro que ahora lo poco que quedaba de las paredes estaba cubierto por pintas de apoyo, insultos a Voldemor y muchos dibujos que francamente no tenían sentido. _

_Lo poco que quedaba del segundo piso estaba cerca de la escalera donde la ola de magia que boto a Voldemort de su cuerpo y a Harry le dio esa cicatriz desaparecieron todo lo demás. _

_Los chicos recorrieron los restos de la casa. Harry tocaba con reverencia lo que en otro momento fue su hogar. Con los ojos anegados y con Ginny a su lado ambos llegaron al pie de la escalera donde su padre perdió la vida. Las escaleras parecían convertirse en un enorme cañón frente a sus ojos, cada paso haciéndose cada vez mas difícil. Cuando llegaron a la cima las lagrimas surcaban su rostro libremente, su mente parecía repetir una y otra vez la escena que le atormentaba en sus sueños, el único recuerdo que tenia de la voz de su madre; el instante en el que ella murió._

_Frente a su cuna, el recuerdo total de lo que paso esa noche volvió a el. __**"la madre de Harry cayo al suelo, sus ojos vacíos y el resplandor verde desaparecía del cuarto. –maldita sangre sucia, si tan solo te hubieras apartado te habría salvado, como se lo prometí a Serverus. Ahora tu hijo y tu me ayudaran a finalizar mi gran obra el momento en el que me convierto en un ser verdaderamente inmortal- Voldemort blandió su varita susurrando hasta que finalmente Sequentia Morte Abada Kadabra. Una luz verde los envolvió y el cuerpo de Voldemort se desintegro y su alma informe escapo llevando tras de si la esfera de luz que arrasó con todo antes de sumergirse en Harry dejando esa cicatriz de rayo y un pedazo el alma del desgraciado que mato a sus padres."**_

_Harry se desmorono en ese momento, cuando los recuerdos dejaron de correr frente a sus ojos. Alli tendido sobre el polvoriento suelo de la habitación de su niñez Harry le conto a su esposa, a sus mejores amigos lo que vio. La inevitable finalidad de las palabras de Trelainy que ahora entedia. _

_Cuando los equipas del ministerio llegaron para borrar la evidencia de la "batalla" frente al cementerio los chicos habian desaparecido. Llevándose con ellos una horrible verdad El debía morir para poder derrotar al cara de serpiente._

James los condujo por la casa hasta finalmente llegar al comedor. Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa, cada uno frente a una taza humeante de te que Lily dispuso junto con algunas galletas. Mas un tenso silencio se cernía sobre ellos, sin que nadie se atreviese a romperlo. Finalmente arto de la situación James hablo:  
>-¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo se convirtieron en animagos?-<br>-el como es fácil- empezó Harry –es más tu debes haber visto el libro que nos ayudó, sé que al menos Sirius lo leyó. (al ver la cara de confusión de su padre, decidió explicarse) recuerdas un libro titulado "Animagia y Magia sin Varitas dos caras de una misma moneda" por el podemos controlar esto- hizo aparecer una esfera de magia pura en su mano derecha –y eso hizo mucho mas sencillo esto- en su mano izquierda hizo aparecer un par de miniaturas de los animales en los que se convertía (iguales a la miniatura de su colacuerno húngaro)  
>-Recuerdo haberlo ojeado, pero no nos fue de gran ayuda- contesto el otro moreno, ligeramente perturbado por la demostración de poder que presenciaba.<br>-Debieron haberlo leído con más cuidado- dijo Ron en tono de sorna  
>-Nosotros somos producto de ese libro- dijo Ginny, jugando son su té, haciendo que saliera de la taza y mutando su forma.<br>-Basamos nuestro entrenamiento en sus preceptos y estos- agito la mano como lanzando algunos dados y de inmediato aparecieron sobre la mesa seis miniaturas más que se pusieron a jugar entre ellas, Harry dejo las que tenía en su mano junto a las demás. –son nuestros guías animales, al igual que nuestras formas animagas básicas- su voz no era condescendiente pero se notaba que estaba tratando de explicarlo en los términos más simples posibles.  
>-explícame esto ¿guías animales?, ¿formas animagas básicas? ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con la magia sin varitas y el hecho de que se conviertan en elementos- les pregunto James, muy confundido por todo este asunto.<br>-la poción de la que te hablamos, estaba en este libro. Nos ayudó a entrar en trance y así poder contactar a nuestros espíritus guías y ellos toman una forma determinada para hablar con una, en nuestro caso son dos. Estas son nuestras formas animaga básicas- empezó a explicar Hermione, pero Harry continuo:  
>-Cuando elegiste tu forma animaga ignoraste a la que más predispuesto estabas y así bloqueaste tu propia capacidad de convertirte en más de un animal. La mayoría de magos lo hace y por eso solo pueden convertirse en un animal. Durante nuestro trance nosotros abrazamos nuestra esencia mágica y encontramos el lazo que la conecta con nuestro consiente y así podemos manejarla a nuestro antojo, por eso cuando a ti y a los otros merodeadores les tomo 3 años descubrir como transformarse, a nosotros nos tomó tres semanas por animal para adaptar completamente nuestras nuevas formas y después de mucho dialogar con nuestras otras formas lo conseguimos casi sin dolor las primeras veces-<br>-¿Qué no hubo nadie para detenerlos? La poción de ese libro es muy venenosa aun si se prepara de forma adecuada y ni que decir de las alucinaciones que provoca. ¿Están locos?-  
>Harry hizo acopio de toda su paciencia y de toda su autoridad como líder de la manada que era antes de contestar –No hay quien nos detenga, ni hay quien pueda. Muchos lo han intentado pero indudablemente nosotros mandamos en nuestras vidas y en nuestros cuerpos y el riesgo nos pareció aceptable- como siempre su voz era firme y no admitía replica.<br>-¿debe haber alguien con la suficiente autoridad para obligarlos a detenerse y evitar que se hagan daño?- recalco Lily, incrédula, sin que el tono de su hijo la detuviera.  
>-No lo hay- respondió Ginny categóricamente –Nosotros somos el mayor poder y en nuestras manos está el desenlace de esta guerra. Lo admitan los demás o no, nosotros somos la última esperanza y la única forma de acabar con la guerra es la nuestra- aunque sonaba ligeramente presuntuosa, simplemente establecía la verdad de su tiempo.<br>-Pero ¿Por qué buscan poder? ¿Por qué se ponen en riesgo? ¿Por qué no dejan que los adultos peleen esta Guerra? ¿Por qué se involucran?- la voz de su madre sonaba angustiada y en realidad ella estaba apelando a el arma más vieja de las madres, la culpa.  
>El moreno de ojos esmeraldas respiro profundamente antes de contestar. Bien podía haberle delegado la tarea a alguno de sus amigos ellos estaban más experimentados en lidiar con ese tipo de suplicas, sin embargo era su madre y le debía mucho más que una respuesta.<br>-por donde quieres que empiece- soltó una carcajada apesadumbrada y llena de angustia y dolor -¿Por qué no dejamos que los adultos la peleen? Simple porque si ellos pudiesen hacerlo esta estúpida e insulsa guerra ya se habría solucionado. Es más no hubiese llegado a tanto- su rostro iba cambiando conforme avanzaba con su discurso, la decepción y el dolor marcaban sus ojos - ¿Por qué nos involucramos? Estamos más involucrados en esto, aún más de lo que puedas imaginar. Nosotros no somos los más buscados en vano. En el mundo mágico todos quieren tenernos, los tres bandos. Ya sea para matarnos o para según dicen protegernos o elevar la moral del público. No por eso nos vamos a esconder bajo la primera roca que encontremos- su voz no era más que un amargo susurro y en sus ojos ya no había la alegría que los iluminaba antes de salir de Hogwarts

- No busco ponerme en peligro ni a mi esposa ni a mis amigos. Sin embargo es igual, los problemas siempre me encuentran y debo hacerles frente. Jamás he podido simplemente ver morir a las personas a mí alrededor sin tratar de hacer algo para salvarlas. Si es cierto, hay veces que he fallado miserablemente pero eso no me detiene y no me detendrá. Yo también tengo esperanzas de formar una familia, que pueda vivir en tiempos de paz al igual que tu y Papá; pero yo no me puedo dar el lujo de hacerlo. No mientras otros mueren y yo disfruto del cielo que he creado para mi. No puedo condenar a otro inocente a este aciago destino, me rehusó a hacerlo…-

Una resignada sonrisa volvió a marcar su rostro, mientras hacía explotar en una lluvia de lagrimas la esfera de magia que tenia en la mano, antes de tomar la mano de su esposa –explícales tu si yo sigo nos meteré en problemas y ya basta con los que tenemos en nuestro tiempo…- se llevo la mano de su esposa a los labios y la beso tiernamente el dorso antes de cerrar sus ojos y reclinarse en el respaldar de la silla.  
>El cansancio de los últimos días por fin lo habían afectado, especialmente los acontecimientos de ese día. Ginny miro a los otros, antes de asentir y seguir con la explicación de Harry.<br>-¡Exactamente que es lo que quieres saber? Pregúntenlo directamente y les responderemos tan honestamente como podamos. Pero por favor ya dejen de atormentar a mi marido- su voz era firme aunque escondía un ruego.  
>-¿atormentar…?- quiso protestar James<br>-No discutamos, estamos muy agotados y podemos perder el control con facilidad- dijo Hermione. Actuando de conciliadora entre los padres de su amigo y los Weasley.  
>-Esta bien- respondieron los pelirrojos entre dientes, luego los tres tomaron varias bocanadas de aire antes enfrentarse nuevamente al interrogatorio de los Potter.<br>-¿Por qué tanto afán en aprender magia sin varitas. No era suficiente con hechizos no verbales- pregunto James, verdaderamente intrigado. Pues su hijo les había dicho que fue por eso que se arriesgaron  
>-Porque era necesario. Siguiente pregunta- respondió el pelirrojo cortante<br>-pero…- trato de protestar Lily  
>-sin protestas, tienen su respuesta. Les guste o no es todo lo que les vamos a decir- respondió la pelirroja, cortándoles de raíz cualquier intento.<br>-¿Qué? ¿Acaso son tan peligrosos como hacen creer?- pregunto en tono de sorna James  
>-Bueno fuera…- el moreno trato de sonreír, mas antes de que se formara la expresión completa en su rostro, Hermione continuo -…somos mucho más letales de lo que aparentamos- en su voz no había ni un atisbo de emoción.<br>-¿letales?- pregunto Lily insegura  
>-Si madre…- esta vez fue Harry el que respondió aunque aún no abría sus ojos –la guerra nos cambia a todos y nosotros no fuimos la excepción, ni fuimos perdonados por la circunstancias y esta guerra; ni por el hecho de que quisieron mantenernos en la oscuridad- su voz sonaba cada vez más cansada, como si explicara esto por enésima vez.<br>-¿Qué fue lo que te paso, hijo? ¿Qué te hizo ser así?- sondeó James su voz esta vez llevaba la pena que sentía por lo que sabía que le pasaría a su hijo y porque se sentía impotente de cambiarlo, a pesar de que sabía que estaba a tiempo.  
>-No quieres saber, en serio que no- el agotamiento ya era visible en el. Pocos eran a los que él les había permitido verlo en ese estado, mejor dicho solo sus eternos compañeros eran los únicos. Sin embargo quiso aunque sea por una sola vez dejar que sus padres vieran que era humano y no solo el salvador del mundo mágico.<br>-¿Por qué?- pregunto Lily ligeramente angustiada ante lo que presenciaba  
>-Mamá no puedo responderte eso. Hay mucho que quiero contarte, pero que no puedes saber. Así que no me hagas preguntas que no deba contestarte o que me obliguen a mentirte- contesto zanjando el asunto.<br>Sabiamente, los instintos maternales entraron en acción y Lily se dejó guiar por ellos.  
>-Dejémoslo por hoy. Se nota que están cansados. Vamos les mostrare donde dormirán- quiso agregar que otro día volverían a hablar de eso, pero era mejor dejarlo de lado al menos por esa noche.<br>Todos apuraron lo que quedaba en sus tazas, antes de seguir a los dueños de casa al segundo piso. Había cuatro habitaciones, distribuidas a lo largo de un corredor con dos puertas a cada lado y una al final. La del fondo que era la principal y más grande era la de la pareja, en la de la derecha ubicaron a Harry y a Ginny y en la de la Izquierda a Ron y Hermione y el baño estaba junto al cuanto de Harry.  
>Los chicos se despidieron, no sin antes aconsejarles que por nada entraran sin avisar. No porque podrían atacarlos por la sorpresa, sino porque podrían terminar viendo muchos desnudos y los jóvenes eran muy celosos en cuanto a exhibir los regalos que la naturaleza le había dado a sus respectivas mujeres. Con una risa final, cada pareja desapareció detrás de su correspondiente puerta.<p> 


	8. Pasión, recuerdos y muerte

Capítulo 8 Pasión, recuerdos y muerte

En la habitación de James y Lily  
>-creo, honestamente, que casi lo arruinamos con los chicos hoy, Lily…- James hablaba mientras se desvestía y alistaba la cama para dormir. –considerando la desconfianza que le tienen a la orden, lo mejor será que vayamos poco a poco con ellos. Hacer que confíen en nosotros no será tan difícil, como hacer que nos hablen de lo que pasa en el futuro. La única manera en que lo conseguiremos es si se los sacamos cuando no estén juntos. Aun así no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado nuestro hijo…-<br>En eso salió Lily del baño luciendo un muy breve y revelador camisón de encaje blanco –hablando de nuestro hijo…- su voz era un sensual ronroneo, lleno de promesas. El contoneo de sus caderas al acercarse a la cama, parecían hipnotizar a su esposo –no hemos tenido tiempo de celebrar la feliz noticia apropiadamente…-  
>James se quedo inmóvil hasta que ella estuvo al alcance de sus dedos, antes de rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla contra su pecho. Lentamente bajo su rostro, disfrutando del anhelo que se formaba en su pecho antes de besarla. Aquella simple caricia estaba impregnada con todo el amor, la pasión y el deseo que bullía en su interior.<br>El beso en si estaba lleno de anhelo, pero era lento y persuasivo. Explorando los rincones más sensibles, mordisqueando sus labios antes de profundizarlo nuevamente. Era un duelo de titanes y sin embargo ambos se tomaban su tiempo disfrutando de la dulce tortura que compartían.  
>Como llegaron a la cama, era incierto. Pero allí estaban besándose, acariciándose. Disfrutando de la dulce sensación que el contacto de la piel del ser amado les brindaba. Lento y sin premuras, James la fue despojando de aquel pedazo de seda y encaje que ocultaba los montes y valles que solo le pertenecían al. Sus labios iban dejando un sendero de besos, adorando cada centímetro de piel que le era nuevamente revelado. Esa noche el parecía dispuesto a amarla tan lenta y completamente como le fuera posible sin darse el mismo placer.<br>En líneas generales James era un amante generoso pero reciproco. Daba tanto como esperaba, cosa que normalmente recibía. Siempre tratando de que el campo de juego fuera igual para ambos. Aunque siempre asegurándose de que ella alcanzara la mayor satisfacción posible. Solo pocas veces se daba completamente a Lily sin buscar en ningún momento su satisfacción, amándola sin reparos en el proceso de hacerla tocar el cielo. Así había sido la primera vez de ambos, su noche de bodas y cada vez que habían escapado de Voldemort, casi como si quisiera asegurarse que ella era real y no se iba a esfumar como lo hacía en sus sueños.  
>Con los años James había aprendido todo lo que podía sobre el cuerpo de su esposa y aun así ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo con algo nuevo. Con el embarazo su cuerpo parecía haberse vuelto aún más sensible a sus caricias. Los gemidos, jadeos y los gritos que escapaban eran música para sus oídos, pero también le hablaban lo rápido que la lanzo a las altas cumbres del placer una y otra vez. Parecía que solo debía aplicar una ligera presión en sus puntos erógenos y ella estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.<br>Finalmente unió su cuerpo al de ella y el solo acto de estar en su interior sin tener que preocuparse por hechizos anticonceptivos ni por hacer nada más que disfrutar de cálido y aterciopelado contacto los lanzo a ambos hasta el paradojismo del placer en una espiral sin fin de sensaciones.  
>Cuarto de Ginny y Harry<br>Ni bien cerraron la puerta Harry la tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a darle vueltas, mientras ponía varios hechizos en la habitación.  
>-Creo…- dijo dándole un corto beso –mi querida dama que tenemos una celebración pendiente- música comenso a sonar mientras empezaba a bailar con su pelirroja al son de una lambada. Moldeando su cuerpo al suyo, frotándola contra el, incitando sus cuerpos, preparándolos para la deliciosa sesión de amor que les esperaba.<br>-creo mi vida que ese tiempo en Brasil nos hizo muy bien…- Replico Ginny entre risitas.  
>-¡Ja ja ja!, creo que tienes razón. En este momento creo que podría bailar hasta caer, hacerte el amor y bailar un poco más. (beso la punta de su naris) Debería estar molesto por lo que hicieron pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo porque son mis padres, mi amor, ¡conocí a mis padres!- grito - y aun si volviéramos mañana no me arrepentiría…- dijo besándola una vez más.<p>

_Tiempo atrás cuando recién aprendían a controlar su magia sin varitas decidieron probar aparecer. No tuvieron problemas con las cortas distancias pero cuando decidieron probar desde Cumbria; donde estaba el castillo donde residían desde que dejaron a la orden; hasta Irlanda. Específicamente en Beaghmore. Allí había unas formaciones rocosas que deseaban investigar para ver si era factible realizar el ritual de transformación, durante el solsticio de verano. Tenían que saber si estaban orientadas correctamente y si seguían intactas pues así lo requería el libro que detallaba el ritual. Este también era uno de los que secuestraron de Grimuald place.  
>-Lo mejor será que uno de nosotros dirija una aparición conjunta- explicó Ron mientras discutían los planes para esa aventura.<br>-Pero…- trato de protestar Hermione sin encontrarle una falla a la lógica de su marido.  
>-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Harry, apoyando la idea –en caso de que algo pase será mejor que al menos tres de nosotros estén en condiciones de pelear o de traernos de vuelta-<br>-Ya creo que debería ser Hermione- expreso Ginny – de todos nosotros, amiga…- dijo tratando de convencer a la castaña y acallar cualquier objeción que pudiera tener –tu eres la más fiable apareciéndote. Ron podría dejar partes de nosotros regados por todo el camino y Harry detesta las apariciones conjuntas, finalmente yo recién aprendí a aparecerme y aun no controlo bien mi aterrizaje aunque pueda llegar intacta a donde quiera que aparezca- su tono era franco y sin embargo zalamero, dando justo en el blanco de lo que pretendía.  
>-tienen razón, pero como siempre alisten sus cosas y llevemos la carpa no sea que suframos de agotamiento mágico y debamos quedarnos varios días allá-<br>-¡A la orden mi capitán!- dieron los tres haciendo un saludo militar y saliendo, riendo, disparados en dirección a la puerta.  
>Cuando todo estuvo listo se despidieron de los miembros del Ed., prometiéndoles que si no volvían ese dia, les escribirían a penas estuviesen seguros que no había ningún inconveniente para informarles más o menos cuando volverían. Salieron al patio trasero justo cuando el sol se ocultaba, unieron sus manos y Hermione empezó a concentrarse en el destino, acumulando su magia y haciendo el suelo temblar bajo sus pies.<br>-Por el amor del cielo Hermione…- reclamo Ginny al ver lo que su amiga hacia –si sigues acumulando poder vamos a terminar en Tenerife-  
>-Bueno esta bien- respondió la castaña y los desapareció. Lastimosamente en el último momento Ginny la había distraído.<br>-Por Santa María, muévete mujer que se nos pasa la hora!- exclamo molesta la pelirroja.  
>-Esta bien, esta bien ¡nos vamos!- un con un suave pop desaparecieron.<br>Aparecieron en una cueva oscura donde el viento les acariciaba el rostro, detrás de ellos se veían varios pasillos oscuros hasta donde su vista llegaba.  
>-Mi vida…- dijo Ron en tono muy respetuoso haciendo aparecer varias luces en la punta de sus dedos –Se que teníamos que ir a un lugar lleno de piedras, pero ¿exactamente qué hacemos dentro de una cueva?- sabia lo mucho que ella odiaba equivocarse.<br>Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo Harry hablo –soy solo yo o en esta cueva hay viento…-  
>-si, yo también lo siento. Sin embargo no veo la salida- respondió Ginny<br>-me lo temía, estamos en la cueva del viento, en Tenerife. Hermione no te molestes pero creo que cuando Ginny te lo menciono antes de que nos aparecieras, cambiaste el destino-  
>-¿Cómo es eso posible? No me siento más agotada ni nada que se le parezca por habernos aparecido tan lejos y a propósito ¿Cómo sabes dónde estamos?- pregunto intrigada la castaña<br>-hace algunos años la tía Marge estaba de vacaciones aquí en la isla y mando una postal que tenia una foto de esta cueva y tenia un poco de información. Cuando mi tío la boto a la basura yo la recupere porque me gustaba la foto. Habrá sido hacer no se… como unos 12 años atrás creo.- explico Harry antes de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo antes. _

–_ahora tenemos mucho más poder a nuestra disposición y siendo sinceros ya habías acumulado bastante para hacer este viaje sin problemas. Ahora debemos irnos, esta es una zona muy turística y si nos ven podríamos meternos en problemas-  
>-Harry, amigo, no se si Herms será capaz de llevarnos hasta Inglaterra de nuevo- expuso Ron preocupado por su mujer.<br>-Tienes razón- dijo Harry, luego agito su mano e hizo aparecer un mapa de las islas al frente de las costas de África -creo que debemos ir a Santa Luzia, aquí en Cabo verde. Esta deshabitada y podremos hacer campamento hasta mañana- señalando la isla más pequeña la norte de Cabo Verde  
>-yo los llevare- dijo Hermione<br>-¿estas segura, mi vida?- le pregunto Ron sonando un tanto inseguro  
>-Claro que si, además aún tengo mucha de la magia que acumule para el primer viaje y necesito gastarla antes de que estalle en cualquier otra situación- explico a la vez que se sonrojaba ligeramente<br>-Te entiendo. Harry, que nos lleve y cuanto antes mejor- le pidió el pelirrojo a su amigo apenas vio el rostro de su mujer.  
>-Bien vamos- se tomaron las manos y desaparecieron y esta vez exitosamente aparecieron en la isla correcta.<br>A la mañana siguiente Hermione sufría de un poco de agotamiento (cosa que era obvia, pues ellos habían asentado su carpa al otro lado de la playa, como a un kilómetro, pero al parecer no era distancia suficiente como para apagar sus gritos) Ese día fue Ron el encargado de desaparecerlos. El por que Ginny voto por su hermano a la hora de elegir al siguiente encargado, será por siempre un misterio para Harry.  
>Cuando estuvo todo listo se tomaron de las manos pero la marea estaba subiendo y Gin hizo otro de sus comentarios:<br>-Por las barbas de Merlín, apúrate antes de que mis zapatos terminen anegados –  
>Ron honestamente trato de llevarlos a Irlanda, pero terminaron en un medio de una isla totalmente plana. Cerca de donde aparecieron vieron en el mar inmensas formaciones de coral justo bajo la superficie del cristalino mar.<br>-Ron, hermano si esto es Irlanda yo soy rubia…- dijo Ginny entre risas  
>-amigo, bienvenido a Anegada, al menos estamos en tierra inglesa y gracias al cielo que esta está casi deshabitada-<br>Ron tenia las orejas rojas y aunque estaba ligeramente avergonzado cuando Harry les mostró en el mapa la ubicación de la isla se tranquilizó porque era una gran distancia y al menos estaban más cerca de su destino final claro si es que era capaz de llevarlos.  
>Lo intentaron nuevamente y esta vez Ginny susurro antes de partir "Eleutherea". Esta vez fueron a parar a una alargada isla pero muy delgada y ellos aparecieron en el agua justo en su extremo sur. Ya en la playa Harry saco nuevamente su mapa y vio que estaban en las Bahamas precisamente en Eleutherea.<br>-Diantres, a este paso no vamos a llegar a Irlanda esta semana- se quejo Ginny.  
>-tienes razón pero por ahora debemos irnos de aquí- dijo Harry mientras se ponían en posición nuevamente para desaparecer esta vez el los llevaría.<br>Antes de partir Ginny hizo un comentario ocioso solo para ver si funcionaba –asegúrate mi amor de llevarnos a una isla antigua- después de eso desaparecieron  
>Cuando aparecieron, estaban en una playa, exactamente en la bahía de media luna.<br>-en el nombre de Merlín, alguien dígame exactamente que hacemos en Antigua- protesto Hermione cuando reconoció la playa.  
>-¿Cómo es que sabes donde estamos, amor?- pregunto Ron al ver donde estaban.<br>-Tengo una prima que vive en esta isla. Mis padres y yo solíamos venir a pasar las vacaciones de medio año con ellos, cuando era pequeña. Esta es la playa a la que solíamos venir…- mientras se explicaba, camino hasta unas peñas y les mostró donde estaba tallado su nombre en la piedra. –Este fue uno de mis primeros accidentes mágicos- dijo, señalándolo, con orgullo.  
>Ron la tomo entre sus brazos felicitándola, antes de llevarla a sonde su hermana y su cuñado estaban besándose.<br>-Ahora ¿alguien me puede explicar como es que terminamos aquí y exactamente donde esta aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo, interrumpiendo a los tórtolas.  
>-Bien…- comenzó Ginny -…al parecer mientras nos concentramos en el destino antes de desaparecernos propiamente dicho, somos muy susceptibles. Por decirlo de una manera más sencilla. Si alguno de nosotros menciona otro lugar justo antes de desaparecernos, probablemente apareceremos en el lugar que esa persona menciono en vez del destino que planeábamos- al ver el desconcierto de su amiga la pelirroja se explico –la primera vez, que nos desapareciste por casualidad mencione Tenerife y nos llevarte a el lugar que Harry conocía de aquel lugar, la cueva pero como no dije nada la segunda vez apetecimos sin problemas en Santa Luzia-<br>-Eso quiere decir que debemos desaparecer en completo silencio…?- pregunto Ron  
>-Si, y también debemos acumular una gran cantidad de magia si la distancia es mucha-<br>-No lo se, Gin…- protesto Hermione, aun no le cuadraba la teoría de su amiga -me suena un poco raro y en ninguna parte menciona este fenómeno cuando hablan de desapariciones o de accidentes relacionados-  
>-te lo demostrare… Harry puedes aparecernos en Santo Domingo, por favor- le pidió tomándole la mano.<br>-Claro…- todos se pusieron en posición justo antes de desaparecer Ginny dijo: -Vamos a San Vicente que quiero granadinas- después de que la sensación de compresión paso los cuatro estaban parados en una pequeña isla desierta en medio de un conjunto de islas de igual tamaño en el Caribe.  
>-Bienvenidos a las Granadinas, señores…-<br>Después de discutir un poco al respecto decidieron que lo mejor era aparecer en el continente descansar un poco y tal vez contactarse con la comunidad mágica local antes de volver a Inglaterra o tratar de llegar a Irlanda. Claro que apenas pudieran mandarían un mensaje a los miembros del Ed. para hacerles saber que estaban bien.  
>Ginny fue la encargada de llevarlos y a pesar de que teóricamente aparecerían en algún lugar apartado de Colombia, la pelirroja los apareció en la coronilla del Cristo corcovado.<br>-¡Bienvenidos a Río!-  
>-¿Cómo que a Río?...- pregunto Hermione ligeramente frustrada. A la vez que las notas de samba flotaban en el aire, aun donde ellos estaban –Gin solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué nos trajiste a Rio?-<br>-bueno, dijiste que iríamos a Colombia pero como no recordaba ningún sitio en especifico de ese país, pero recordé esta estatua y nos traje aquí.- explico como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.  
>Sentados los cuatro sobre la cabeza del monumento mirando con los binoculares que conjuraron el paseo de las escuelas de samba, decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse por esos lares un poco y aprender de los brujos locales.<br>Ginny mando su patronus y un tucán a la guarida para avisarles que estaban bien pero que no sabían cuando regresarían. Si bien la primera semana no encontraron ni rastro de algún mago. Nadie puede decir que esa semana fue desperdiciada.  
>Después de bajaron del monumento, se unieron a las festividades por el carnaval y a la fuerza los cuatro, sobretodo Harry y Ron, tuvieron que aprender a bailar. Gracias a un ingenioso conjuro de Hermione aprendían todo después de verlo una vez. Aprendieron samba, lambada y algunos otros bailes. También aprendieron capoeira una mañana mientras salían del hotel en busca de algún tipo de magia.<br>No fue sino el hasta el sábado siguiente que cuando salían de una discoteca, cuando vieron a un par de magos atravesar lo que parecía una sólida pared frente a la salida del local.  
>De inmediato y sin meditarlo mucho los cuatro los siguieron. Al otro lado del muro estaba una taberna, llena de personas extrañas, pero no considerando que eran magos. Los tragos volaban y todo el lugar estaba iluminado con burbujas brillantes que flotaban libres. Los cuatro fueron a la barra y se sentaron junto a una bruja que a pesar del calor sofocante que hacía solo tenía al descubierto los ojos. Felizmente el cantinero hablaba ingles y con el consiguieron toda la información que necesitaban de la comunidad mágica de Sudamérica.<em>

_Al día siguiente los cuatro se internaron en la espesa selva del amazonas en busca de una tribu local, que según les dijeron, estaba conformado solo por magos y brujas.  
>Cargados con todo lo que pudieran necesitar, se despidieron de Río y se internaron en lo desconocido. Siete horas más tarde cuando dieron con ellos, los zancudos los habían devorado. Al parecer por esa zona había un tipo de estos insectos que se alimentaban solo de sangre con magia. (Básicamente eran ronchas andantes para cuando llegaron) <em>

_Felizmente llegaron y gracias a toda la magia que los rodeaba, los acogieron sin recelos y les dieron varias pociones que aliviaron la hinchazón el escozor y hasta el enrojecimiento. Gracias a su casi ilimitada reserva de magia no tuvieron que ser tratados por agotamiento mágico, lo cual hizo que los miembros de esta tribu los admiraran. Durante 20 días, se quedaron con ellos y aprendieron todo lo que pudieron de ellos. Aprendieron de venenos y antídotos, de hechizos tan viejos que nadie recordaba fuera de ese lugar los recordaba, pero quizá lo más importante fue que aprendieron sobre magia antigua aunque no mucho, casi todo era de historias que pasaron de generación en generación. Durante las noches alrededor de una mesa o a la luz de una fogata se sentaban a hablar de magia, hacer hechizos. Los cuatro hablaron con lo ancianos de la aldea, todos tenían más de cien años y todos practicaban magia sin varitas.,  
>Ellos estaban asombrados que siendo tan jóvenes tuviesen tal conexión con su magia a ellos les había tomado más de medio siglo lograr conocer su magia lo suficientemente a fondo como para no necesitar de una varita para canalizarla. Ellos les enseñaron trucos para controlarla y les mostraron como usar toda su piel como conductor mágico para usar su magia. Los ancianos les hablaron mucho de los beneficios de conocer su propia magia.<br>Se quedaron con la tribu por casi tres semanas aprendiendo de ellos todo lo que pudieron, pero desgraciadamente estaban en medio de una guerra y ellos tenían la clave para resolverla.  
>Antes de irse fueron con varios miembros fueron a ver un partido de Quiddich entre las Serpientes de Ipanema y los Tucanes de Iquitos. Fue un partido impresionante jugaron durante 7 horas antes de que los tucanes atraparan la snich ganando 1150 a 890. Al salir se chocaron contra un grupo de ingleses.<br>Resulta que ellos eran amigos de Charlie que acercaron a ellos apostando entre ellos a que los dos pelirrojos que eran Weasleys. Ellos estaban en el Perú estudiando al Vipertoth y en una semana iban a llevar a varios dragones de vuelta a Inglaterra. Ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarlos después de que se despidieron de todos los miembros de la aldea prometiendo que si sobrevivían volverían a visitarlos.  
>Cuando llegaron al campamento donde estaban. Todos estaban reunidos junto a un chaman que junto a una olla sobre leños preparaba un brebaje. A pesar de las protestas de Hermione, los cuatro volaron a punta de Ayahuasca esa noche.<br>Perdidos bajo los efectos alucinógenos de la poción los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de una fogata que uno de ellos hizo. Quien ellos nunca supieron; pero tomados de la mano los cuatro compartieron una visión con sus ocho animales guías y conocieron los poderes que ellos les otorgaban. Aprendieron con ellos la manera de convertirse en magos elementales y ellos les dijeron que la mejor manera más fácil. La cual aún era con el ritual en el solsticio de verano en el templo druida en Irlanda.  
>Tres días más tarde despertaron. Habían estado encerrados en una cúpula de magia, dijeron los demás, y por más que trataron no pudieron atravesar el campo de fuerza que los rodeaba.<br>Después de tranquilizarlos y asegurarles que no había sido nada más que un efecto secundario del ayahuasca. Fueron donde el chaman y se quedaron con el cinco días mientras el les preparaba mas para llevarse y les enseñaba un poco de las plantas del lugar.  
>Lastimosamente para ellos descubrieron la cocina local. Durante los diez días extras que se quedaron, aparecieron por to6s el Perú y comieron de todo. Pachamanca en Huancayo, Trucha en ingenio y en Huagapo. Quedaron enamorados del choclo con queso. Bebieron masato (licor de yuca) compraron y bebieron todos los licores nuevos que encontraron. Enloquecieron con el Juane, y el Tacacho. En la sierra probaron el cuy en todas sus formas y preparaciones, frito, chactado (una forma especifica de cocinarlo en aceite con una piedra encima para que quede plano) en picante, con maní etc. Cuando llegaron a la costa el cebiche la carapulca, el manchapecho con sopa seca, los tamales. Habían comido humitas por todas partes pero más los tamales y la fruta desde la selva hasta la costa comieron todo lo que pudieron encontrar. Pesaban al menos 10kg mas cada uno antes de que iniciaran su travesía vía escoba al viejo continente"<br>_  
>De vuelta a la habitación…<br>Harry conocía cara rincón del cuerpo de su esposa. Beso el tatuaje que el mismo puso en la parte inferior de su nalga izquierda. Una pequeña luna naciente junto con una varita. Sus manos se movían libres por su cuerpo. Alistándola y haciéndola desear aún más su unión.  
>Finalmente unió sus cuerpos con una certera envestida. Su pecho pegado a su espalda. Sus dedos pellizcaban los botones que coronaban sus cumbres, mientras su boca le dejaba una marca sobre su nívea piel.<br>Ella se aferraba al marco de la puerta, sabia que el se tomaría su tiempo y no quería tener quemaduras del tapison en sus rodillas antes de tiempo. Harry aprovechaba el acceso que el tenerla parada frente a el le daba, acariciando su pie; haciendo que ella disfrutara cada instante de su unión y de las múltiples explosiones que recorrían su cuerpo, gracias a sus dedos cargados con pequeñas chispas de magia.  
>Las manos de ambos dejaban estelas de magia en la piel del otro. Harry los volteó de manera que ella ahora estaba encima. Empujándola contra pared , continuaba moviéndose bajo ella pero sus manos parecían encender sus nervios y su piel en llamas. Finalmente una de sus manos alcanzo el vértice de sus piernas. Sus dedos gentiles a penas la tocaron pero ella se perdió en una infinita explosión de color que embargo su ser…<br>Aun seguía disfrutando de los últimos estertores, cuando la alarma que habían instalado alrededor de la casa se disparo.  
>En menos de lo que canta un gallo. Un halo de magia los envolvió haciendo aparecer sobre sus cuerpos ropa mientras se levantaban y corrían a la puerta de su habitación.<br>Al unísono tres puertas se abrieron revelando a cuatro adolescentes en posición de combate y a un par de malhumorados adultos. Todos mirando feo a un perro grande, negro y lanudo que se acercaba por el pasillo.  
>Donde estuvo el hombre de pronto apareció un hombre y de inmediato cuatro esferas de energía se disiparon de las manos de los jóvenes.<br>-Sirius…?- dijo James al ver a su amigo tan abatido  
>-Mataron a Marlene…- susurro antes de desmoronarse en el suelo a causa de la herida que tenia en la espalda<br>Harry se quedo pasmado, de entre todos al que menos preparado para ver era a su padrino…

Al ver a la figura que James abrazaba, una corriente de entendimiento surgió entre los cuatro. Sin importar que tan preparados creyeron estar para verlo, el momento les demostró que para algunas cosas jamás estás listo.

El hombre frente a ellos, no era el sonriente muchacho que esperaban ver. Su ojos estaban llenos de dolor y desesperanza; igual que cuando lo conocieron catorce años más tarde. Su mirada perdida tras la que se reflejaban el dolor y la angustia que acosaban a su alma.

Todos sufrieron la pérdida de Sirius pero ninguno más que Harry. El verlo allí vivo fue el equivalente a darle una patada en el estómago; quitándole el aire, impidiéndole respirar, si quiera pensar. El aun no se había recuperado del golpe que fue su muerte ni las repercusiones que esta tubo en su vida. Incapaz de controlar sus emociones, su magia comenzó a descontrolarse y su cuerpo se derrumbó en los brazos de su esposa.

Al verlo desmoronarse Ron había tomado la mano de su esposa y ambos se habían trasformado en sus formas elementales para cruzar el pasillo sin perturbar a los demás ocupantes para poder ponerlos a salvo antes de que Harry perdiera el control.

Ginny reacciono a penas el cuerpo de su esposo se reclino sobre ella. Aun antes de que la otra pareja llegara, ella comenzó a jalarlo dentro de la habitación. Al parecer se necesitaría a los tres para contener toda la energía que se liberaría y evitar que el ministerio la detectara.

Ni bien se materializaron, Hermione comenzó a colocar barreras alrededor de la habitación mientras Ron y Ginny jalaban a Harry y lo ponían sobre la cama. Lo acomodaron de manera que su cabeza descansara sobre el regazo de la pelirroja; pues esta era la posición en que mejor se relajaba.

Harry por su parte, trataba de no hiperventilarse mientras trataba de contener su magia, sin mucho éxito. Sin embargo en los últimos segundos de conciencia (mientras lo movían al lecho) redirigió su magia para que sacara sus recuerdos hasta que pudiera tranquilizarse y retomar el control de su núcleo mágico.

Lily a diferencia de su esposo y su mejor amigo, observo la escena que se desarrollaba en el pasillo. Lo ultimo que vio antes de que la puerta de la habitación de su hijo se cerrara de un portazo, fue un montón de hilos plateados escapar de la cien de su futuro retoño. Unos segundos más tarde la casa empezó a zarandearse y un destello azul ilumino la estancia antes de chocar contra la puerta y desaparecerla. En su lugar ahora solo se veía la pared continuar borrando todo rastro de su existencia.

Dentro del cuarto…

La primera ola de magia escapo del cuerpo de Harry mientras sus recuerdos escapaban de su mente. Uno a uno los recuerdos se proyectaron sobre la pared donde la puerta solía estar antes de volver a la mente de su dueño.

Primer recuerdo:

_Después de alejarse varias calles, se dejo caer sobre su baúl junto a un muro bajo de la calle Magnolia, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo. Se quedo sentado, inmóvil, todavía furioso, escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón. En su mente aun retumbaban las palabras de Tía Marge. El sabia, más allá de cualquier duda, que sus padres eran excelente y que le querían, sobretodo que nada de lo que dijo contra ellos era verdad. Sin embargo había tanto que no sabia de ellos. Hacia poco más de un año y medio que por fin vio una fotografía de ellos. Tiempo atrás se había resignado a nunca recordar ningún momento que vivió con ellos, sin embargo, el no sabia nada de ellos. Cosas simples como donde vivían, o quienes eran sus amigos o en que trabajaban._

_Con su mente aun girando en torno a las preguntas que sabia que no tenían respuesta, decidió que al menos por algunos minutos miraría las fotos de sus padres antes de decidir que hacer sobre su vida ahora que estaba a su suerte en el mundo muggle. Con suerte aun podría ir al colegio el primero de septiembre, sí es que no lo habían expulsado, cosa que dudaba. Durante algunos minutos imaginaria como fueron sus vidas, eso lo reconfortaría hasta que se le ocurriera que hacer. _

_Se levanto y asegurándose que nadie lo viera abrió su baúl. Rebuscando saco muchos de sus libros, dejo a un costado la capa de su padre y tomo uno de sus primeros regalos, su álbum de fotos. Guardo todo y resumió su posición anterior con la capa de su padre sobre su regazo. Pasaba las fotos acariciando los rostros de sus padres deseando conocer a algunas de las personas que aparecían junto a ellos, especialmente a su padrino de bodas._

_-Desearía saber, al menos como te llamas para poder enviarte una carta y preguntarte sobre ellos…- dijo en voz alta. De pronto se irguió, levantando su varita. Sentía un cosquilleo la nuca, como si alguien lo estuviese vigilando. _

_De pronto del callejón detrás de el un hombre bien vestido, para un motociclista, (jeans con huecos, una chaqueta de cuero con cadenas y una camiseta de Iron Maiden). El primer instinto de Harry fue retroceder pero estaba atrapado contra la pared. Antes de que el pánico inundara su mente el hombre hablo._

_-¿Harry, estas bien?. Disculpa el susto. Mi nombre es Sirius Black, Dumbledore me mando por ti después del incidente con tu tía…- la luz de la varita de Harry le ilumino el rostro y entonces lo reconoció, estaba mas delgado y demacrado que en la foto pero era sin duda el padrino de bodas de sus padres. _

_-¿Dumbledore te mando?- pregunto Harry asegurándose que no era ninguna trampa puede que fuera joven pero ya tenia un enemigo poderoso que lo quería muerto. _

_-Si me dijo que te llevara lejos de aquí, hasta que tu amigo Ron vuelva de Egipto y te puedas quedar con los Weasley._

_Harry pueda que fuera joven pero una vida de maltratos le había enseñado que nada, era tan bueno como parecía de primera impresión. –Pruébalo- le ordeno sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita._

_Sirius ilumino su varita y le respondió –Albus me dijo que habrá mandado a Hagrid pero que estaba en algún lugar del bosque, dijo algo como que visitaba a las arañas, y por eso me mando a mi. A propósito mi nombre es Sirius, Sirius Black. Tus padres me nombraron tu padrino..._

El recuerdo se disolvió y varios se entremezclaron en el proyector hasta que finalmente otro tomo su lugar en la pared.

_De pronto se vieron de nuevo en la estación de Londres llegando después de otro desafortunado año en Hogwarts por la pinta que Harry tenia y la de los gemelos era al termino de su quito año. Los miembros de la orden estaban amenazando a sus tíos mientras Moody mantenía la correa de su gran perro negro firme mientras este trataba de atacar a los Dursley. _

_A pesar de todas las protestas que no solo Harry había presentado sino también sus amigos y Sirius. Dumbledore insistió que volviera a la casa de sus tíos. El año anterior Harry tubo que ir con ellos pero solo por un par de semanas ya que Sirius tubo que dejar el país por un corto tiempo ya que se sospecha que iría tras Harry después de que el lo liberara junto con Buckbeak. Después de ese tiempo ambos partieron rumbo a estados unidos hasta poco antes del mundial de quidditch._

_Mas ese año ni bien llego Harry a Privet Drive, las cosas se pusieron de color de hormiga y su aislamiento lo empeoro todo. Finalmente fue atacado por un par de dementores y fue expulsado del colegio. Cosa que a Harry le vino bien pues en cuanto tubo la notificación de que así era; uso su varita indiscriminadamente. Hizo ligero su equipaje y lo anclo a su recién desencogida motocicleta (un regalo de Navidad) y partió de la casa de sus parientes, junto con Sirius antes de que cualquiera de las otras cartas llegara. De allí ambos partieron y desaparecieron el resto del verano. Ni la orden ni Dumbledore siquiera supieron su paradero hasta el día antes de clases en que le llego a Harry una notificación de que debía presentarse en el ministerio para que aclararan su situación con respecto a si asistiría o no a Hogwarts el próximo año escolar. _

_Llegaron con las justas por medio de un trasladador a la casa de Sirius y Harry tuvo que salir corriendo para ir al ministerio siguiendo al señor Weasley y evitando la gritado que la mamá de Ron les tenía preparada. Después de ser absuelto tubo que comprar todo lo que tenia que comprar para su nuevo año escolar y esperar que el y Sirius pudieran terminar lo que planearon después del verano. _

Los recuerdos nuevamente se diluyeron y se confundieron pasando rápidamente de uno a otro. Pudieron reconocer unos pocos, como cuando llegaron para navidad después del ataque al señor Weasley y se enteraron que Sirius estaba encerrado en la casa y n podía salir. Lo feliz que fue durante su estancia y los cortos momentos que vio en el recuerdo de Snape. Finalmente su muerte se desplego ante ello. Vieron el dolor y la culpa que carcomía a Harry y el Juramento que se hizo a si mismo. "_Jamás volveré a dejar que nadie me manipule. Esta será la última vida que cargo en mi conciencia. Matare al mal nacido de Voldemort con mis propias manos de ser necesario y me llevare a tantos de sus servidores conmigo como sea posible_" dijo en su recuerdo.

Con Sirius muerto dejándole todo, Harry se mudo a Londres, reusándose terminantemente a volver con sus parientes. Sus amigos fueron con el mientras el trataba de averiguar exactamente que haría con su vida. Es mas a pedido de Hermione perdono a Kreacher por su papel en la muerte de su padrino y empezó a tratarlo bien. En ese momento comenzaba el siguiente recuerdo: _Una noche en la librería una semana después de que salieron del colegio, Kreacher pidió hablar con el amo y le mostro la ultima pieza del rompecabezas. _

_Los tres vieron como el elfo le entregaba a Harry una botella que contenía un recuerdo que le robo al profesor Dumbledore, después de que este lo almacenara, luego de una tremenda discusión que tubo con Sirius. Esto era algo de lo cual ninguno tenia conocimiento._

_Harry estaba parado frente a un gran caldero tallado de runas, vertiendo el contenido de una botella de cristal en el. Luego sumergió su rostro en el caldero y todos se vieron cayendo dentro. De pronto estaban en la cocina de Grimuald Place. Solo estaban Sirius y Dumbledore a la vista._

_-Albus, el hecho de que Harry pueda ver dentro de su cabeza no quiere decir que Voldemort sea capaz de hacer lo mismo con el... aun si es así Harry necesita saber y empezar a entrenarse, aprender a pelear y a cerrar su mente -_

_-No importa lo que digas, Sirius, no es bueno que alguien tan joven se involucre es estos asuntos que no le corresponden. Es mejor mantenerlo apartado, lejos y sobre todo, bajo la protección de sus tíos- rebatió calmadamente el anciano mago._

_-¡Protección! ¿Protección dices? Porque no lo llamamos por lo que es: encarcelamiento y esclavitud- Le contesto, golpeando la mesa. _

_-Sirius, se razonable. No hay lugar mas seguro para el que con la sangre de su madre y esta corre por las venas de su tía- replico, el director tratando de ser razonable. _

_-¿Seguro? Dementores lo atacaron en medio de un barrio infestado de muggles y en presencia de uno. Albus casi le roban el alma, de no haber sido por el entrenamiento que Remus le dio ahora estaríamos condenados. Pero claro tu estas aquí tan tranquilo; proclamando que esta seguro. ¿Qué tomará para que te des cuenta que si lo sigues aislando lo mataras?- objeto casi gritando._

_-Vamos no seas melodramático- rezongó en tono de condescendiente –podemos vigilarlo mas de cerca no tiene porque salir de allí…_

_-¡Maldita sea, Albus! Crees que poniendo dos magos cuidándolo y siguiéndolo a cada paso lo mantendrán seguro. ¿Es que esperan a que tengan que llevarlo de emergencia a San Mungo antes de que lo saques de ese agujero infernal?- pregunto al borde de la histeria_

_-Sí tanto te preocupa lo traeremos aquí. Mientras se mantenga fuera del camino de la orden todo estará bien- respondió Dumbledore dando su brazo a torcer._

_-Esta bien- dijo resignado antes de contraatacar –Albus, lo mejor seria informarle de su destino; empezar a entrenarlo para lo que tiene que enfrentar. _

_-¡NO SIRIUS! Harry es tan solo un niño. Déjalo que disfrute de la inocencia que aun le queda. Después podemos entrenarlo, sí es que tiene que luchar…-_

_-Diantres, Albus ¿Qué te ha entrado con los años? Tu y yo sabemos que esto no acaba hasta que Harry pelee con Voldemort y gane. No importa si matamos a cada uno de sus seguidores si Harry no pelea, esta guerra no acabara nunca-_

_-Sirius, tu sabes que soy lo suficientemente poderoso para mantener a Tom a raya hasta que Harry este listo…-_

_-Albus, en este Momento tus barbas son lo único que te dan apariencia de sabio en este momento. Voldemort no es Grindelwald. El no se va a quedar tranquilo esperando a la muerte venir. El esperara hasta que pueda resurgir nuevamente y comenzar todo otra vez. Harry tiene que estar listo. Esta es su batalla no la tuya y si no lo comprendes nos mataras a todos por tu necedad.- antes de que pudiera discutirlo, Sirius se levanto de la mesa y salió corriendo. Cogió su capa de viaje, su nueva motocicleta y la que le había comprado a Harry de cumpleaños y desapareció. _

_Antes de que el recuerdo se disolviera del todo uno nuevo se le integro:_

_Harry estaba tendido nuevamente en su cama sintiéndose cada vez más miserable, no era tan solo el remanente del ataque de los dementores, o la muerte de Cedric; unos minutos atrás la carta del ministerio acababa de derrumbar sus esperanzas de escapar de aquel infierno, sin energía estaba esperando que llegaran a partir su varita y desterrarlo para siempre del mundo mágico, o al menos hasta que Voldemor viniera a marlo. Cuando oyó el plop de una persona aparecer, seguido de un rugido muy característico; el inconfundible ronroneo de la Harley Davidson de su padrino, Harry reunio fuerzas para asomarsea la ventana y ver si era cierto. Al ver a su padrino esperándolo y junto a el una Susuki gsxr 1000 azul. _

_-Coge tus cosas chico, nos vamos de este condenado agujero infernal- _

_Harry lanzo todo a su baúl, saco todo lo que tenia bajo la tabla suelta bajo su cama y lo metió con todo y funda dentro. Cerro la tapa asegurándose que su escoba no se dañara y salió corriendo cargando su equipaje por las escaleras antes de salir camino a su libertad. _

_Sirius redujo su baúl y lo guardo dentro de su bolsillo mientras Harry se montaba en su moto y la arrancaba. Ambos salieron camino al sur dejando atrás al tío Vernon que Gritaba hasta de ponerse morado. _

_-Recuerdo esa noche- comento Ron – Dumbledore trato de hablar con el pero Harry se rehusó, es más creo que fue a la mañana siguiente que partimos. _

_-Si, ahora que lo recuerdo…- dijo Hermione poniéndose roja mientras recordaba aquel día que cambio sus vidas._

_Harry salió de la biblioteca rumbo a su habitación; ni bien la señora Weasley salió del numero 12 de Grimuald place para ver a Bill y a Fleur. Antes de que los otros tres adolecentes que ocupaban el lugar pudieran reaccionar el regreso con su baúl a cuestas y un par de motocicletas a escala, o eso pensaron. Tomo su varita y las agrando. Anclo su equipaje y les pregunto si se irían con el o se quedarían._

_Ni lentos ni perezosos los tres fueron por sus cosas. Las anclaron a las motos y partieron del cuartel de la orden sin que nadie lo supiera hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Esa noche cuando llegaron al continente, Hermione trato de averiguar cuando volverían para poder encargar que le compraran sus suplementos para el colegio. Fue Ginny la que le informo que no volverían. Sentados alrededor de una fogata en medio de un bosque es Francia, Harry les conto de la profecía y de su plan para prepararse y estar listo para pelear. _

Cuando los recuerdos cesaron, Harry cayó en un profundo sueño. Su cuerpo cubierto de sudor por fin dejo de temblar y su piel recupero poco apoco su color normal.

-Recuerdo ese día- dijo Ron -fue el día antes de que fuéramos en busca del amigo de Sirius que nos hizo entrenar con el SAS, (Servicio Aéreo Especial del ejercito del Gran Bretaña) teníamos tantas esperanzas pero nos arrastraron al colegio una vez mas…-

Hermione quito las protecciones y le dijo a Ginny –Cuídalo- ambas se miraron y una mirada de entendimiento cruzo entre ellas antes de irse junto con su pelirrojo y asegurar la habitación por fuera.


	9. desagradables sorpresas del futuro

desagradables sorpresas del futuro

N.A: este es el primer capitulo con mucha, repito mucha violencia. aqui relato la pelea entre los chicos y los mortifagos, HAY MAS ADVERTENCIA ADELANTE PARA LAS PARTES MAS SANGRIENTES. Estan prevenidos.

Dos días más tarde…

Por fin lograron arrinconarlos. James, Lily y Sirius ya habían preparado todo para que sus escurridizos visitantes del futuro no pudiesen escapar. Un montón de dudas se acumulaban en sus mentes acerca de lo que sucedió la noche en que llegaron. Particularmente los acosaba el terrible panorama de lo que presenciaron ayer por la mañana y como es que la habitación en que se encontraban Harry y Ginny quedo destrozada después de que llego Sirius .

Durante estos dos días, los cuatro viajeros se habían escapado de ellos y de sus preguntas como agua entre los dedos. Sin embargo era hora de cenar y ellos no tenían escapatoria; o al menos eso creían…

Ni bien se sentaron a comer en la mesa de la cocina, un patronus en forma de cisne entro por la ventana. Se poso en la mesa y con una voz poco más fuerte que un susurro, dijo: "ataque en Yealmpton, al sur-oeste de Devon, vengan rápido, necesitamos ayuda". Desapareció, dejando tras de si una pequeña estela de humo plateado.

Antes de que los merodeadores pudiesen reaccionar, los cuatro adolescentes convocaron sus bolsas, aparecieron cuatro biombos y corrieron al encuentro de su equipaje. Se escondieron tras las divisiones y en menos de un minuto, reaparecieron. Cada uno enfundado en un traje de piel de dragón que los cubría desde el cuello hasta las tobillos. Sus manos estaban enfundadas en guantes sin dedos y sus pies protegidos por botas estilo militar con correas. Tenían el cabello atado, para evitar que se metiera en sus ojos el momento de la pelea. En un minuto los cuatro habían pasado de adolescentes precoces pero normales, a soldados de una guerra sin cuartel.

-¿Les llego algo mas? ¿Algún tipo de información mientras nos cambiábamos? - pregunto Ron mientras sacaba una pistola de su mochila, ahora de tamaño normal, chequeaba la cámara de su pistola antes de cargarla.

Esta era el modelo Sig Arms P226 de 9mm, semiautomática con 20 rondas, mágicamente recargable hasta 100 tiros, con capacidad de disparar 3 balas por segundo, con mira láser y silenciador.

Harry por su parte enroscaba el silenciador en su beretta m 92 fs, también de 9mm de 15 rondas, aunque esta disparaba 90. la de Harry, al igual que la de los demás se recargaba mágicamente, sin embargo, la suya tenia la mira láser frente al gatillo. Ginny y Hermione por su parte revisaban sus Glock semiautomáticas de 9mm con mira telescópica y silenciador. Al ver la mirada interrogante de los otros ocupantes de la cocina, Ginny tan solo dijo: -Así causan menos alboroto- refiriéndose al tubo se acero que estaba instalando en su arma, (silenciador) no a los mortifagos que mataría con esta.

-¿y bien?- volvió a preguntar Ron.

Lily atino a negar con la cabeza antes de que el pelirrojo volviera a preguntar.

-Ó sea que los de la Orden no saben cuantos enfrentaremos, que tan grande es el área que atacan o cual es el estimado de muggles tendremos que evacuar; nada. Con razón Voldemort va ganando la guerra…- expreso, molesto, a la vez que chequeaba la correa que sostenía a sus cuchillos alrededor de su cintura. Hermione le puso una mano en el brazo para calmarlo, mientras le decía: -Son civiles ¿Qué esperabas?- luego enfundo su katana y la acomodo sobre su hombro.

-Bien, cuando lleguemos allí después de reconocer el área, pondremos una barrera…- explico Harry, después de acomodar sus armas en el cinto junto con un par de cuchillos.

Sus cuchillos eran cortos y curvos, grabados con varias runas y tenían un par de aros, uno en la unión entre el mango y la hoja, el otro al inicio del mismo.

-…después, Ron dará las ordenes, cúmplanlas sin dudar y tendremos pocas bajas hoy.- sonrió y se dirigió con los demás rumbo al patio hasta donde estaba el punto de aparición. Así ellos cuatro desaparecieron antes de que los otros pudiesen decir nada.

De inmediato Sirius, se levanto consternado, ¿es que esos cuatro niñatos esperaban que los merodeadores los siguieran sin pensar? Airado empuño su varita y corrió al patio seguido por James y Lily; pero ellos ya se habían ido.

Siguiendo a Sirius, los tres se aparecieron en un pequeño bosque cercano al lugar del ataque, a solo un par de cuadras de donde estaban los mortifagos destruyendo todo a su paso. No pudieron aparecer en medio del ataque pues había una barrera anti desaparición. Allí fue donde encontraron a tres de los cuatro jóvenes, que al parecer esperaban algo.

Los recién llegados corrieron hasta donde se encontraban, Sirius preguntaba casi a gritos que rayos hacían allí y porque no corrían al centro del ataque. Sin embargo, ni bien termino de hablar, Hermione se materializo a partir de un pequeño tornado.

-Ron ¿lo tienes listo?- pregunto su esposa, al aparecer junto a el.

-Claro, cielo- los cuatro se agacharon junto a un montículo de arcilla, que había entre ellos y que ninguno había notado. Una suave brisa empezó a soplar y a dar forma, extraordinariamente rápido, a un mapa muy detallado de la zona. Mientras terminaban, llegaron Dedalius Diggle y Hestia Johnes y se unieron a sus otros compañeros.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto el hombre del bombín.

-¿Que parece? reunimos información del ataque y desarrollamos una estrategia. Honestamente, no me sorprende que Tom este ganando la guerra, ir a pelear sin saber nada acerca de lo que les espera, ni a cuantos se enfrentan. Con razón tienen tantas bajas…- mascullo Ron, a la vez que los gemelos Prewett aparecían y se unían al grupo.

-Bien…- empezó Hermione -Hay aproximadamente 35 mortifagos, se concentran aquí…- explico señalando la zona que se encontraba cerca de la avenida principal y un par de calles aledañas en el centro del campo anti desaparición -no solo dentro de las casas sino también en las calles, torturando muggles e incendiando varias viviendas. El campo anti desaparición no cubre mas que cien metros de radio, pero se extiende desde la bocacalle de Dixon Terrace con Ford Rd.-señalando la avenida grande y calles que la atravesaban, Ploughman way y a cien metros mas abajo Dixon Terrace. -Varios de los miembros de la orden se encuentran allí pero no darán mucha pelea…-

-Perfecto, estos son muy incautos…- Ron alzo la vista contando cuanta gente tenían antes de continuar -…bien, primero lo primero- paso la mano por el costado de su pierna y varios bolsillos aparecieron; saco un rollo de tela negra del bolsillo mas grande y lo extendió en el piso. Esta tenia varios estacas, cada una con varias piedras preciosas de distinto color y forma en la parte alta y en la base; tomo cuatro que tenían granates y rubíes y entrego una a cada uno de sus amigos y se quedo con la ultima, tiro de la tela y esta se volvió a enrollar antes de guardarla y desaparecer los bolsillos. Después miro a los miembros de la orden y señalándolos empezó a ladrar ordenes -tu y tu- dijo señalando a los gemelos -correrán al final de esta cuadra y sacaran a todos los muggles, de esta zona, ustedes dos, aquí y aquí, lo mismo- les indico señalando la posición en la maqueta que habían creado. - el resto acomódese aquí, y empujen a los mortifagos al centro y luego quítense del camino. No se acerquen a la barrera o quedaran inconscientes por tres días o hasta que alguien los reviva. Y pase lo que pase no se crucen en nuestro camino ya que no queremos matarlos por accidente- puso su mano al centro y sus amigos lo acompañaron en el gesto, el grito- ¡¿EL UNICO MORTIFAGO BUENO…?!- y ellos respondieron a una sola voz -¡ES UN MORTIFAGO MUERTO!- y desaparecieron.

Cada uno de ellos apareció en uno de los puntos cardinales, en los pequeños bosques o zonas de cultivo del lugar; formando una enorme cruz a quinientos metros fuera del campo anti desaparición que habían puesto los Mortifagos. Cada uno contó hasta tres antes de clavar con todas sus fuerzas en el suelo la estaca que traían, De inmediato comenzaron un corto cantico en céltico, y después de derramar una gota de sangre sobre las piedras, retrocedieron y desaparecieron hasta donde habían dejado al resto de la orden, justo antes que el enorme domo que crearon se cerrara.

Ni bien aparecieron, el cielo se volvió de color rojo y las estrellas desaparecieron bajo el manto de magia que los muchachos habían colocado. Sin darles tiempo a los miembros de la orden en reaccionar, Ron dio sus últimas órdenes: -ahora que somos un número par- Emaline Vance se les había unido -Recuerden este es un rescate y una masacre. Muévanse de a dos, y no abandonen a su compañero bajo ninguna circunstancia. Envíen a todos los muggles fuera del campo pero no los toquen; nos veremos cuando la matanza acabe- les dio un saludo militar antes de tomar la mano de su esposa y correr.

De inmediato, Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y salieron corriendo hacia la avenida principal donde se encontraban los encapuchados. A su paso los chicos convocaban a todos los muggles de la zona, sacándolos de sus casas, autos y donde fuera que se hubiesen escondido; las chicas, por su parte, utilizando un hechizo de repulsión, los enviaban fuera de la barrera que habían creado. Las personas inconscientes caían como plumas sobre el pavimento a las afueras del campo de batalla.

Fue en medio de esta operación que al final de la calle, tres mortifagos les cortaron el avance. Harry y Ginny que iban primero, corrieron hacia ellos. Para no tener que evitar las maldiciones que les disparaban, simplemente alzaron una mano cada uno formando un escudo frente a ellos que repelía cualquier hechizo que les dispararan.

Harry fue el primero en entrar en acción. Extrajo sus cuchillos y salto girando en el aire, evitando de paso, una maldición asesina. Pasó sobre la cabeza de sus atacantes y aterrizó detrás del que se encontraba en medio. En un movimiento fluido, metió el cuchillo bajo la mascara y le corto la garganta. Con el impulso del ataque giro el puñal y se lo clavo en el pecho en el que se encontraba a su derecha.

Ginny, por su parte, siguió corriendo hacia el mortifago de la izquierda. Esquivo algunas maldiciones hasta que se encontró a la altura de la mano extendida del mortifago, con la que sostenía su varita. La golpeo con la palma abierta, desarmándolo. Dibujo un arco con su pierna conectando una patada alta a la altura del pecho del hombre frente a ella. Con la punta de su pie le lanzo una maldición removedor de huesos. Esta le dio justo en esternón y de allí se expandió desapareciendo también todas sus costillas. La fuerza del golpe de magia lo mando despedido hacia atrás. El infortunado malhechor salió despedido hacia atrás, quedando tendido en el jardín de una casa cercana, agonizando, sin varita y sin poder respirar.

Ron y Hermione se habían detenido prudentemente como a unos treinta metros de ellos durante los pocos segundos que toda la confrontación tuvo lugar. Luego se les acercaron y con una palmada en el hombro los felicitaron. Sin perder tiempo los cuatro se echaron a correr reanudando la evacuación forzosa de los muggles, mandándolos fuera del campo de fuerza y matando a unos cuanto desafortunados Mortifagos en el proceso.

Lily, James, Sirius y los demás miembros de la orden, estaban pasmados, por decir lo menos. Ellos habían seguido a los cuatro hasta que llegaron a la avenida pero al ver no solo la rapidez con la que los mataron sino también la manera en que lo hicieron quedaron atónitos. Ninguno los vio blandir varita alguna, es mas las únicas se usaron fueron las de los mortifagos que mataron. Todas las rompieron antes de los miembros de la orden y la otra pareja les dieran alcance. ¿Quienes eran en realidad? Y ¿Cuales eran exactamente sus habilidades? Eran tan solo algunas de las preguntas que rondaban sus nubladas mentes.

El cuarteto llegó rápidamente donde varios los mortifagos atacaban a los miembros de la order. Moody y otros dos a los que no reconocieron, estaban en el medio rodeados y perdiendo tres más se hallaban presumiblemente inconcientes a sus pies.

Sin perder el elemento sorpresa, Ron rápidamente abrió fuego contra los atacantes. Lanzando diversos hechizos matando a varios de ellos. Hermione convoco a los miembros de la orden, pero antes de lanzarlos fuera de la barrera reviso sus heridas. El viejo auror solo tenia heridas menores y pidió quedarse mientras sus compañeros eran evacuados hacia donde Dumbledore y otros miembros de la orden trataban de averiguar como entrar. Le dieron las mismas ordenes que a los demás, antes enviarlo fuera para informar al viejo mago, de la situación dentro del campo de fuerza.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina de Ford rd y Ploughman way, el centro del ataque, la verdadera pelea comenzó…

Los cuatro se separaron al llegar adonde los cinco miembros restantes del primer contingente de la orden peleaban. De los doce que fueron tres yacían muertos los demás desmayados. La mayoría de los mortifagos se habían reunido alrededor de los combatientes de la luz, tratando de abrumarlos con su número para acabar con sus vidas. Sin embargo ellos estaban entrenados para estas situaciones y no era nuevo el modo tan cobarde de pelear que tenían los encapuchados. Esa era sin duda alguna su mayor debilidad.

Sin esperar a que reaccionaran, los cuatro se lanzaron al ataque. Los primeros hechizos atrajeron la atención de los mortifagos a ellos, lo suficiente para que darles oportunidad a los miembros de la orden, para pelear.

Hermione desenvaino su katana y tomo su Glock 9mm con la otra mano y empezó a disparar. Cada bala dirigida a la cabeza o el pecho de los que se encontraban a más distancia. Ningún escudo era capaz de detener sus metálicos proyectiles. Conforme se fue acercando un pornado se fue formando a su alrededor, borrando su imagen haciando girar sus armas. Su espada se movía a una velocidad vertiginosa lanzando hechizos y cercenando cabezas, cortando manos y cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance.

Uno de los mortifagos mas avezados se lanzo contra ella disparando una maldición que ella tan solo evito antes de empalarlo con la espada y disparar un hechizo atreves su cuerpo, para otro mortifago que se encontraba tras el, para luego mover la espada hacia arriba cercenando varias arterias, terminando su vida….

Harry prefería usar su arma cuando estaban a distancia, en combates mano a mano optaba por formas más creativas de asesinar a sus enemigos. Cinco de ellos se habían agrupado a su derecha, tratando de obligarlo a que cesara su ataque y se defendiera, dándoles la ventaja; sin embargo el convirtió el piso bajo sus pies en agua y espero hasta que se hundieron antes de cancelar el hechizo sepultándolos en el pavimento.

A los siguientes simplemente los atacaba con estacas de hielo atravesándolos, clavándolos en las paredes antes de usarlos como dianas. Los pocos hechizos que usaba los escondía entre el hielo, haciendo que sus victimas fueran golpeadas por cualquiera de ellos. A un par de desafortunados, los mojo por completo con acido y sus gritos ocultaban el sonido de las balas que terminaron con sus miserables existencias…

Ginny convoco al fuego y usando su mano derecha dirigió las flamas como si fueran lanzallamas contra los infortunados que estaban cerca de ella. Las llamas blancas rodeaban a sus victimas, dándoles una muerte rápida, aunque extremadamente dolorosa. Con la izquierda blandía su 9mm tallando un agujero perfecto en la frente de todo aquel que se pusiese en su camino.

Uno de los mortifagos aprovechó, que el espacio entre sus manos y trato de posicionarse directamente frente a ella, para lanzarle una maldición. Ella lo vio y espero hasta que estuviese a su alcance antes de literalmente respirar fuego sobre el (digamos que un colacuerno húngaro hubiese estado muy orgulloso de ella). A los que trataban de correr ella les lazaba bolas de fuego que incendiaban todo lo que tocaban. Uno de los mortifagos, en el apuro de escapar de la furia de la pelirroja, se tropezó con su túnica y fue alcanzado por una de las bolas de fuego antes de caer al pavimento, el calor era tal que la misma pista ardía alrededor de su cuerpo derritiendo el pavimento a su alrededor…

Ron usaba tanto su arma como su lanza. Como un francotirador, cuando el punto rojo de su mira laser estaba sobre su victima apretaba el gatillo clavando la bala en la cabeza de los mortifagos, destrozando sus mascaras. Su lanza la usaba como una extensión de su brazo y a la vez una varita mágica, disparando hechizo tras hechizo, apuntalando algunos y decapitando a otros con un "diffindo", usando el mismo filo de su arma para detener a los que estaban mas cerca, cortando lo que estuviese a su alcance…

Los cuatro trabajaban de manera ordenada, formando un círculo, siempre guardando la espalda de los demás, girando. Los mortifagos intentaron rodearlos, sin embargo se dieron cuenta que al atacarlos así solo morían mucho mas rápido. A penas se dispersaron, el verdadero exterminio comenzó…

Los miembros de la orden no podían creer lo que veían. Aquellos misteriosos guerreros eran autenticas maquinas de matar.

Entre los ocho que habían llegado de refuerzo, después de evacuar a las victimas solo habían conseguido inhabilitar y capturar a 3 mortifagos. Tan solo después de mucha pelea y mas de un par de heridas lograron quitarles las varitas, amordazarlos y atarlos con un hechizo anti desaparición. Sin embargo al ver la pinta de la pelea que se desarrollaba se percataron de que los únicos que sobrevivirían esa noche serian los que gozaran del favor de esos soldados.

En unos pocos minutos aquel cuarteto macabro había arrasado con las huestes enemigas. Después del ataque sorpresa, lograron asesinar a mas de una veintena de ellos antes de que se echaran a correr. Luego, cada uno se dio a la caza de un grupo de ellos y en menos de cinco minutos a pesar de la cantidad de hechizos que los mortifagos disparaban, ya habían acabado con los restantes.

Pero lo que en realidad los sorprendió fue lo que le hicieron al último mortifago vivo.

El infeliz se quedo escondido, mientras mataban a sus compañeros, violando a una pobre muchacha. Los descubrieron cuando estuvieron convocando a los últimos muggles de la zona. Ella salió disparada junto con la mesa a la que estaba atada y el cretino con la túnica alrededor de las caderas persiguiendo a su presa.

(N/A: ADVERTENCIA: extrema violencia de aquí en adelante)

-Vaya, vaya, sí no es un cerdo en celo- canturreo Ron al inmovilizar al hombre que salió tras la joven

Las chicas mientras tanto la estaban desatando y consolándola…

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Somos los enviados para ayudarte a vengarte de este animal, sin insultar a los animales. Todo lo que desees que le pase lo cumpliremos y después no recordaras nada de lo que te hizo y nos aseguraremos de que no concibas nada con este engendro del infierno.- le dijeron las chicas después de conjurarle una bata para que se cubriera.

-¿lo dicen enserio?- sus ojos llorosos mostraban un pequeño rayo de esperanza que su violador seria castigado por lo que le hizo, por robarle su inocencia y de la magia que debió existir durante su primera vez.

Ambas asintieron y la ayudaron a ponerse en pie. Parada junto a su torturados la chiquilla dejo toda su rabia y su ira, fluir libre mientras su mente organizaba todo lo que sabia que su mente había planeado para el.

-Quiero… quiero que sufra, que experimente la humillación de ser forzada a cumplir sus bajezas, quiero que lo aten entre dos postes, lo amarren con sus propios intestinos, y lo azoten hasta que le arranquen la carne los huesos de la espalda, que lo crucifiquen, clavado de manos y pies, para después romperle las piernas, primero destrozarle las rotulas con una bala cada una, luego quiero coger un martillo y destrozarle las piernas, los muslos y la cadera, para después cortarle ese inútil pedazo de carne que le cuelga entre las piernas y empujársela hasta el fondo de la garganta para no oír sus ruegos, así como el no oyó los míos de misericordia, después quiero que lo quemen vivo quiero ver como arde en llamas y ver en sus ojos el reconocimiento del castigo que le espera antes de que su vida se extinga…-

-Así será hecho, pequeña…- respondieron los cuatro. Con una pequeña reverencia, después de aparecer un sillón y sentarla en el, se pusieron en marcha.

Ron golpeo a pista y de esta emergieron dos pilares de dos metros y medio de altura, con argollas de metal a distintas alturas. Hermione entre tanto, levito al desdichado a su lecho de muerte, mientras Harry y Ginny se preparaban para dejar caer sobre el todo el peso de la venganza, penitencia y dolor que su victima clamaba como pago por sus crímenes.

Sobre una mesa recién conjurada un par de cuchillos de campaña, un machete y dos combos reposaban sobre un mantel blanco. Ginny meditaba en posición de loto a unos centímetros del suelo, Harry levitaba varias velas negras al rededor de los dos, Hermione ataba al mortifago a los postes y Ron preparaba una cruz de piedra y varias estacas, para el proceso final.

Los cuatro se reunieron en el círculo de velas y después de una corta plegaria en latín, tres mujeres aparecieron frente a ellos. Las tres de belleza espectacular vestidas con túnicas y con sus rostros pintados se materializaron frente a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes que osan convocar a las furias?- pregunto una de ellas, con vez grave y resonante.

Los cuatro se arrodillaron y con las cabezas gachas, respondieron a una sola voz: -Somos sus fieles sirvientes, los avatares de los cuatro elementos, honrando el pacto futuro…-

-Pruébenlo- ordeno la segunda, su voz era como un trueno, remeciendo todo lo que estaba cerca.

Cada uno se transformo en su elemento frente a ellas y sin levantar la mirada del suelo las envolvieron cuidadosamente con cada uno de sus elementos antes de desvanecerlos y volver a su posición original y mostrando el tatuaje que yacía en la base de la nuca de los cuatro que tenia su marca.

-Bien heraldos de nuestra justicia, ¿A que nos han convocado?- dijo la tercera, un poco mas fuerte que un susurro.

-Oh! amas de la justicia y la venganza, el hombre que ven atado a los postes a mancillado a esta doncella, le ha robado su pureza en la forma mas brutal, posible. Todo por entretenerse buscado pasar el tiempo y para servir a su inmundo señor- respondió Ginny

-Avatar del Fuego, ¿cuales son los deseos de la victima para con su verdugo?- preguntaron las tres a la vez.

Ginny respondió, dándoles a conocer los deseos para con su violador.

-Encontramos los deseos para con el victimario apropiados. Nosotras nos encargaremos de la parte mental y observaremos como cumplen el castigo del malvado…-

Las tres figuras rodearon al mortifago y casi de inmediato el empezó a gritar. Sus ruegos inconexos junto con sus gritos de agonía, resonaban mas allá de la copula que los separaba del mundo exterior. Luego se retiraron dejando al pobre infeliz, bañado en sudor y lagrimas con los ojos desenfocados y su rostro congelado en un rictus de terror.

Las tres diosas aparecieron tres sillones sobre una plataforma y se dispusieron a ver el espectáculo. Antes de sentarse la furia de la voz resonante, se acerco nuevamente al mortifago, paso su uña por su abdomen, cortando todo e tejido dejando que sus viseras cayeran antes de tomarlas entre sus dedos y engredarlas entre sus miembros. Luego regreso a su asiento y se dispuso a disfrutar el espectáculo.

Ginny era la primera. Extendió su mano e hizo aparecer un látigo de fuego, de nueve puntas. Parada a tres metros de su victima, blandió el látigo sobre su cabeza, haciendo restallar antes de impactar las nueve puntas, una por una en la espalda del mortifago, clavándolas en su piel antes de arrancarlas, junto con trazos de su carne. Su grito de agonía resonó nuevamente hasta que se quedo sin voz mientras la pequeña pelirroja, blandía una y otra vez su muñeca haciendo impactar la pinta en su espalda arrancando cuanto podía incinerando lo demás.

Harry y Ron fueron los siguientes. Después de soltarlo de las argollas que lo sostenían, le de arrastraron hasta la cruz que habían preparado. Clavaron sus muñecas y sus pies con estacas de metal de treinta cm de lardo por tres de ancho. Por la facilidad con la que colocaron todo en su lugar incluso al levantar la cruz, era bastante obvio que no era la primera vez que administraban esta clase de tratamiento a los seguidores de Voldemort.

Hermione se acerco con la joven con su arma en la mano. Antes de disparar le preguntó a la muchacha si ella quería hacer los honores pero ella declino, quería la ultima parte para si. La castaña tomo el arma de Harry, encendió su mira y disparo cuatro tiros consecutivos, destruyendo los pequeños huesos mas allá de cualquier remedio. Luego los chicos aparecieron dos combas y blandiéndolas en un amplio arco, rompieron ambas tibias.

Frente a la chica, Hermione apareció varios tipos de cuchillos y machetes para que ella eligiera, cual usaría para castrar a su ofensor. Ella eligió un cuchillo largo de campaña, con cerdas. Ambas fueron juntas hasta el agonizante hombre, no obstante en un momento de ciego odio y desprecio la chiquilla, mas que cortarlo le arranco los genitales y después fue elevada por la castaña hasta la altura de su rostro donde los empujo hasta el fondo de su garganta y le susurro al oído: -esto es por todo lo que me hiciste y a tus demás victimas-

Luego se alejaron antes de que Ginny lo envolviera en llamas.

-Bravo, bravo…- desdijeron las furias, acercándose a l cuarteto. -Estamos muy orgullosas, son muy buenos servidores de la justicia, honramos el pacto, mantendrán sus poderes- después tocaron el tatuaje de cada uno, llenandolos de luz y desaparecieron.

(N/A: aquí acaba la violencia)

Los cuatro respiraron aliviados una vez que las diosas partieron. Era fundamental que sus poderes no les fueran arrebatados. Pero por el momento tenían otras cosas mas urgentes por las cuales preocuparse.

Ginny y Hermione, le dieron una poción anticonceptiva a la adolescente antes de borrarle la memoria y devolverla a su cama. Una vez allí les restauraron su cuerpo, borrando cualquier huella de lo que paso de su ser.

Después de borrar toda huella de lo que paso y reparar la ventana, los cuatro salieron al encuentro de los demás miembros de la orden. A unas cuadras más los merodeadores y los demás se encontraban, rodeando a los últimos tres sobrevivientes, de la que seria conocida como "la masacre de Yealmpton".

-Bien, nos dejaron un par para interrogar- canturreo Ron, al llegar junto a ellos.

-Tres en realidad- rezongó Sirius.

-Bravo, lograron capturar a tres ¿a cuantos mataron para obtener a estas tres bolsas de información?- replico Hermione, en son de burla.

-Ninguno, nosotros no somos maquinas de matar- replico James, enojado ante la actitud de esos "pubertos" (pensó el)

-Es cierto- replico Harry -nosotros somos soldados, ustedes son simples aficionados peleando una guerra que nadie evito cuando aun se pudo…- su voz se torno áspera y sombría

-Pero…- trato de intercalar Lily, sin embargo Ginny la corto

-Nosotros, matamos a treinta y dos que el ministerio iba a dejar libre de todas maneras. Nosotros no tomamos rehenes; simplemente somos lo que esta guerra ha hecho de nosotros. Puede que no estemos orgullosos de algunas de las cosas que hacemos, pero somos los mejores y los más letales. Muy pronto el maldito hibrido que trata de gobernarlos, se dará cuenta que el lado de la luz peleara, muerte por muerte, contra su ejercito del mal- sus ojos brillaban y el odio que destilaba su voz hizo estremecerse a los miembros de la orden.

Antes de que cualquiera los pudieran detener, Ron se coloco tras los prisioneros y erigió una barrera de roca a su alrededor. Los otros tres se transformaron y entraron en la barrera antes de que la cerrara.

Que paso, los miembros de la orden nunca lo supieron, pero a pesar de todas las maldiciones que le dispararon, nada pudo atravesar. Cuando la cúpula se abrió, solo los cuatro estaban allí. No había rastro de los cautivos. Según dijeron: "los exprimieron por todo lo sabían y en el proceso no quedo mucho de ellos, nada reconocible como humano, así que simplemente desaparecieron los cuerpos.

Luego reunieron los cadáveres de los demás mortifagos. Los apilaron en el medio del lugar y los enviaron al vestíbulo del ministerio. En seguida cada uno se encamino a un punto de convergencia para desactivar el campo de fuerza.

En las afueras del campo de fuerza, Dumbledore, trataba por todos los medios traspasar la barrera. Había llegado casi media hora atrás, después de que le llegaran los primeros informes acerca de la situación en Yealmpton. Moody, y los otros miembros de la orden que habían salido del campo, habían sido revividos, pero lo único que podían decir, eran incoherencias acerca de dos brujas y dos magos, pero no podían recordar como eran sus rostros ni ningún rasgo que los pudiera ayudar a identificarlos.

-Los cuatro son guerreros formidables y muy efectivos.- El viejo auror declaro con cierto grado de envidia - esa es la única forma de lidiar con los seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado-.

Los sobrevivientes dieron cuenta de la manera tan cruda, pero eficaz con la que el cuarteto lidiaba con los Mortifagos. Relataron la manera como se movían como una sola entidad, eliminando a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino; sin perder tiempo ni mostrar compasión.

Justo cuando el anciano director, creía haber hecho algún avance para poder penetrar la barrera, esta se desmorono.

Los miembros que quedaban junto con los aurores se precipitaron a lugar del ataque, pero no encontraron nada. Los culpables estaban lejos, tanto los vivos como los muertos.

Por su parte los viajeros desaparecieron, no sin antes poner un trasladador a los cuerpos de los mortifagos y enviarlos al recibidor del ministerio. Los cuatro tenían mucho que explicar, sin embargo por ahora era tiempo de celebrar una nueva batalla ganada, un día más con vida.

Algunas horas mas tarde, los merodeadores, (menos Peter) llegaron a la casa de James y Lily. Había sido una de las más extenuantes sesiones de la orden que podían recordar. Especialmente para los que estuvieron dentro del campo de fuerza. Dumbledore les había hecho relatar hasta el mas mínimo detalle de todo lo que los cuatro extraños habían hecho la batalla.

Para el resto de la orden estos extraños soldados era una incógnita total; para los que estuvieron con ellos desde su llegada, era una desagradable sorpresa.

Decir que el director estaba pasmado, era minimizar su reacción. Mas allá de su comprensión, parecía hallarse el hecho de que cuatro muchachos, de no mas de veinte años cada uno, estuvieran tan endurecidos por la guerra. Para él era incomprensible como los cuatro habían matado a cuanto mortifago se les había cruzado. La sangre fría con al que habían torturado hasta la muerte al violador, la total falta de respeto por la vida de los tres restantes. Estaba tan choqueado por esto que casi no presto atención al hecho de que el cuarteto jamás uso una varita durante el encuentro.

A la luz de un nuevo día, el mundo mágico parecía sumido en un caos de confusión mayor que el que había experimentado desde el inicio de la guerra. Los cadáveres de varios ciudadanos prominentes, no solo por su estirpe, había aparecido en el vestíbulo del ministerio. Todos llevando no solo mascaras y túnicas que los identificaban como mortifagos, en su brazo izquierdo todos llevaban visible la marca oscura.


	10. Ayer por la mañana

Capitulo 10

Decisiones del ayer

La mañana después de que llegaron a quedarse con los Potter, cuando el sol se asomaba por el horizonte; los cuatro viajeros del tiempo salieron a correr. Al igual que hacia cada mañana (cuando era posible) después de estirarse salieron a recorrer por los alrededores de Godric's Hollow. Normalmente los chicos corrían alrededor de la abadía y los árboles que la rodeaban al igual que el catillo que habitaban.

_Cuando abandonaron a la orden los chicos, sabían que los 12 que eran no podían acampar en la tienda mágica que llevaban permanentemente. Por lo que entre sus temas de investigación siempre estuvo el de un lugar donde quedarse. Fue en la casa de Moody cuando encontraron la respuesta a su predicamento. Entre los libros que el auror tenía había uno de lugares turísticos de gran Bretaña, llamado "Lugares mágicos y muggles para visitar en la madre patria". Entre los lugares mágicos mencionaba varios en Cumbria y decía: _

**Para los muggles la Abadía de Furness , a las afueras de la ciudad de Barrow en Cumbria, es un monasterio abandonado, sin embargo para los magos aventureros, pasando los edificios principales se encuentra as ruinas casi intactas del castillo del Sir Morgan Dronell. Quien a pesar de ser un acaudalado terrateniente murió durante la rebelión goblin de 1120 y dejo sus tierras a la orden de Cister, la cual construyo la abadía en su jardín frontal. **

**A pesar de que la abadía es un sitio turístico de gran importancia para los muggles, e el castillo lo que atrae a magos de todos en mundo interesados en las rebeliones de las criaturas mágicas ya que aquí fue la primera batalla entre magos y goblins. Las banchis y los vampiros también pelearon su rebelión a solo 1 kilometro de aquel ligar en la sangrienta batalla de 1313. Los…**

_La noche en que escaparon algunos meses después. Después de su visita al colegio los miembros del ED. en pleno llegaron a este catillo escondido tras la monasterio, tal como decía el libro el castillo era enorme. Con mas de 40 habitaciones, salas de reunión, patios, cabellerizas y un salón para duelos. Si bien el techo necesitaba reparaciones, las chimeneas y las paredes estaban en ben estado. Todo el lugar estaba protegido con un montón de hechizos contra muggles evitándoles así el trabajo. También a pesar de ser mencionado como un lugar de gran importancia, el castillo no era visitado nunca. Pero por las dudas, Hermione hizo el hechizo Fidelius sobre el castillo y Ginny era la guardiana de secreto. _

_Fue allí donde los chicos empezaron un riguroso entrenamiento , usando todo lo que aprendieron con las S.A.S (Servicio Aereo Especial) y con la orden. Pero poco a poco con sus viajes y todos los libros que tenían y todos los que adquirieron, Ron y Hermione desarrollaron su estilo de entrenamiento. Fe en aquel lugar donde todos se convirtieron en aquellas máquinas de matar. _

Cuando los 4 llegaron a la casa de los Potter, los merodeadores y Lily aún no habían despertado; así que se instalaron en el patio para entrenar. Cortaron el pasto, podaron las enredaderas. Cuando ya estuvo aceptable Hermione dijo:

-Ron, podrías hacer una pared alta y poner algunos blancos- mientras sacaba de su bolso un pergamino en el que tenía la lista de quehaceres y el horario de entrenamiento.

-O.K.- dijo e pelirrojo colocándose en posición de jinete y elevando las manos lentamente agitando los dedos para hacer fluir la tierra. Todo iba bien un instante y luego salió volando desprendiéndose del suelo elevándose 30 metros en el cielo antes de estallar en un millón de partículas de polvo.

Hermione al ver lo que pasaba convoco a un remolino de viento para que juntara la tierra antes de que se expandiera por todo el lugar y los bañara en arcilla. Pero el viento comenzó a tomar cada vez más velocidad y se estaba convirtiendo en un tornado sin que la morena pudiera detenerlo.

Ginny intento soltando llamarada tras llamarada tratando de calentar la arcilla y precipitarla a la vez que cambiaba la presión barométrica a elevar la temperatura del lugar. Pero lo pre al principio era fuego controlado ahora se convertía poco a poco en un infierno. Las llamaradas cada vez más blancas estaban cristalizando la arcillo muy rápidamente y convirtiéndola en porcelana ardiente que caería como meteoritos hacia ellos.

Harry comenzó a condensar el agua alrededor de ellos y a bajar la temperatura. Cuando eso no funciono intento crear un domo de hielo sobre ellos pero en vez de eso congelo todo el patio el tornado y a sus amigos.

Fue tal la conmoción que los padres de Harry salieron corriendo al patio. Lo que vieron los dejo pasmados junto a la puerta de la cocina. Un huracán de 25 metros de altura desde el suelo, estaba congelado junto con lo que parecían meteoritos saliendo del monstruoso cono y cuatro pilares o rodaban. El suelo era una capa de hielo azul tan gruesa que no se veía lo que una hora antes era pasto verde como la jungla e igual de alto.

De pronto un temblor empezó a sacudir el hielo y la casa. El hielo se rescríbalo conforme el movimiento e hizo más fuerte u una llamarada salió de uno de los pilares que se hallaban alrededor del huracán. Otro de los pilares estalló. Uno se derritió casi instantáneamente y el ultimo se tambaleo y cayó hacia un costado. Y el movimiento telúrico ceso.

Hermione apareció frente a los Potter como una suave briza que soplaba de costado sobre la arena revelando cada vez una imagen más nítida de ella hasta que se solidifico completamente casi un minuto más tarde.

Entre tanto ron se sacudió los pedazos de hielo que quedaron sobre el cuándo hizo estallar el pilar que lo encapsulaba, antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la casa.

Ginny por su parte emergió en una columna de fuego, terminando de derretir el hielo que la encapsulo y secándose al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo retomo su forma humana pero aun parecía estar hecho de llamas naranjas y amarillas. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a derretir el hielo que los rodeaba, primero el piso y luego el terrorífico huracán que se suspendía sobre sus cabezas.

Harry pareció emerger del agua derretida elevándose lentamente , como una estatua transparente de si mismo (lentes incluidos) hasta que sus pies aparecieron y se tornó de carne y hueso. Junto con Ginny comenzó a desaparecer toda el agua que quedaba del tornado que ella derretía.

Ron abrazo a su esposa, dándole silencioso apoyo. El sabía que ella se culparía por este hecatombe y los haría investigar las causas lo que quedaba del día. Tomo su mano y la beso en la mejilla antes de llevarla de vuelta al sitio del desastre, para que ambos ayudaran a limpiar el desastre que causaron.

James salió de su estupor un poco antes que Lily, pero n le sirvió de mucho los muchachos ya habían desaparecido casi todos los rastros de lo que parecía el fin del mundo congelado en hielo. El huracán, los meteoritos, el fuego todo envuelto en hielo. Todo ahora era tan solo un charco de agua que se evaporaba tan rápido que parpadeo y nada quedaba. Trato de decirles algo, pero nada se le venía a la mente. James normalmente no era un hombre de pocas palabras, es más era conocido por siempre tener algo que decir y decirlo en el momento preciso. Sin embargo, y en lo que parecía un acontecimiento cada vez más común alrededor de su hijo y sus amigos, nada. No había ni se le venía a la mente nada que les pudiera decir. No podía resondraros, no había huella de lo que había visto. Os 4 lo dejaban anonadado y lo hacían sentirse anodino. El que era el líder de los merodeadores y un mago muy poderoso, pero ellos estaban no solo en otro liga sino en un deporte completamente diferente al suyo.

Lily por su parte o sabía si celebrar o llorar. Su bebe se convertiría literalmente en una fuerza de la naturaleza. Un ser tan poderoso que debía regir su vida con un puño de hierro para que incidentes como el que presencio no se salieran de control. Fue en ese momento viendo la magnitud de su poder que verdaderamente comprendió las palabras que les dijeron la noche anterior.

En el momento que estuvo todo como antes, los cuatro se miraron y a una sola voz dijeron:

-¡DESAYUNO!-

luego Ginny pregunto -¿Panqueques?-

Harry asintió y Ron dijo -¿Con crema batida?- y Hermione completo -¿Y fresas?-

Harry se sonrió los miro y respondió –Este bien, pero que alguien me traiga miel de maple a no hay masa para ninguno-

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Ron y Hermione desaparecieron y Ginny tomo la mano de su marido y ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa, viendo por primera vez a los padres del moreno.

-Buenos días, mamá, papá, ¿nos acompañaran a desayunar? –

James estaba estupefacto. Su hijo había parado u accidente mágico de proporciones épicas y ahora todo zalamero y como si nada hubiese pasado pedía que le hicieran desayuno. La idea le era tan aberrante que tuvo que decírselo.

-¿Tu… ¿Tu crees que tu madre te va a hacer desayuno después de lo que sucedió aquí?-su voz ganaba fuerza y aunque no era un grito poco le faltaba.

-eso no fue nada, y en cuanto al desayuno lo hago yo - poniendo su mano junto a su boca se acerco a su madre y susurrando le dijo –los he visto cocinar y creo que si desean sobrevivir, mejor cocino yo- en tono conspirador

Ginny le dio un codazo juguetón en las costillas, mientras replicaba –soy una cocinera muy decente Harry Potter y lo sabrías si alguna vez me dejaras cocinar sola-entre risas

A lo que el respondió mientras la seguía dentro de la casa rumbo a la cocina –no lo negare pero la última vez que cocinaste sola demoraste casi cinco horas y tuve que comprar un juego nuevo de ollas después de que quemaras la mitad de mis cacerolas cuando la salsa se empeloto. Además se te arrebato el pollo y no quiero ni hablar de la guarnición, pero sé que eso fue culpa de Ron…-

-Pero Harry…- dijo su madre protestando ante su hijo y haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de su marido -deja que yo te haga desayuno, es mi prerrogativa como tu madre… -

Mas Harry no la dejo continuar –mamá no te ofendas pero no como nada que un miembro de la orden haya cocinado. Al menos no en tiempo de guerra. Además tu eres extraordinaria haciendo pociones. Discúlpame pero no confió en la orden y si Dumbledore o ellos te ordenaran poner algo en nuestra comida sé que lo harías. Eres mi madre y te quiero pero mientras estemos aquí yo cocinare para mí y los míos y para ustedes si así lo desean. No confió en comida que yo no he preparado.-

-¿Qué hay de las veces que vamos a un restaurante muggle? Intercalo Ginny cuando llegaron a la cocina y el convoco su mochila.

-¿No te has fijado que siempre desaparezco después de ordenar y antes de que llegue la comida? Dejo que ellos cocinen pero inspecciono todo durante el proceso.- le respondió mientras sacaba los ingredientes y sus utensilios.

Antes de que Lily pudiera recuperarse de la velada revelación que acababa de recibir su hijo este le hizo otra pregunta -¿Qué tipo de cocina tienes? –

-¿Huhh? ¿A que te refieres? Pregunto ella perpleja

-¿Mágica? ¿muggle? ¿A gas? ¿Electrica? No creo que tengas una a leña-

-No, claro que no. Tengo una cocina mágica, solo tócala con tu varita y regula la temperatura con la válvula – y le mostro lo que tenia que hacer

-Excelente. Una pregunta más ¿no tendras electricidad, verdad?- dijo mientras sacaba una batidora profesional roja de su bolsa.

-No hijo sabes que la magia y la electricidad no se llevan bien- replico ella

-solo es cuestión de invertir la polaridad- dijo Hermione llegando junto con Ron con un balde de miel de maple

-Veo que Vladimir aun trabaja en la fabrica en Quebec- dijo Ginny tomando u poco de sal de uno de los frascos que Harry saco de su mochila y transmutándola en varios frascos de vidrio.

-Hermione- dijo Harry terminando de sacar los ingredientes y una licuadora –¿me ayudas a crear una coneccion para estos aparatos? –

-Claro, ¿quieres que jale los cables desde afuera?- pregunto la morena mientras abría una ventana que daba a la calle

-Si será lo mejor- dijo el antes de preguntar -¿Quieren los de avena o los de harina?-

-¡Avena!- respondieron os otros tres a coro.

Harry se sonrió antes de contestar -Estaba bien pero embotellen ese jarabe antes de que se estropee. Mamá, papá si quieren se pueden ir a bañar y a pasarle la voz a Sirius el desayuno debe estar listo en media hora-

James por su parte estaba estupefacto, la morena jalaba un cable por la ventana y hacia apareció una cosa blanca con huecos a la que su hijo conecto esos extraños aparatos que saco de su equipaje. Y luego los mando a bañarse y a despertar a su amigo como si el fuera el padre y ellos los hijos. Quería llamarle la atención gritar un poco, tal vez ventilar su frustración pero no tenía como. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería seguir la sugerencia de su hijo y aprovechar el tiempo bajo el agua para recuperar un poco del terreno que había perdido.

Lily por su parte quería quedarse y preguntarle tantas cosas pero también tenía que ir a trabajar y a pesar de ser tan temprano, tenía cosas que hacer y quería tomar desayuno con su hijo y su esposo y lo mejor sería estar lista antes de que todo estuviera listo.

Tomados de la mano los padres de Harry salieron de la cocina rumbo a su dormitorio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos distraídos, tanto que casi se chocaron con Sirius cuando este salía de su cuatro.

-El sol aun tiene puesta sus pijamas ¿Por qué estamos despiertos tan temprano? Mis sabanas aun me llaman.- les dijo frotándose los ojos con una mano y jalando su mantita (el edredón) con la otra como un niño chiquito.

-ya compórtate canuto, y apúrate que tenemos que estar en la oficina temprano y quiero probar el desayuno que mi hijo y sus amigos van a preparar-

Lily solo se sonrió y después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposo se dirigió a su habitación tratando de evitar reír por la expresión de su padrino de bodas. Mas apenas cerró la puerta del baño cayo de rodillas rodando en el suelo partiéndose a carcajadas.

Los ojos de Sirius parecían huevos fritos y sus cejas parecían pegadas a su cabello su mandíbula se parecía hacer su mejor esfuerzo para llegar al suelo. –Yo se que estoy muy dormido porque no es posible que no me hayas dicho que Lily estaba embarazada- le dijo cuando al fin se recuperó.

James abrazo a su amigo y luego le contesto –anoche me lo dijo-

-lo siento, tú estabas celebrando cuando llegue yo a arruinarte la velada llorando por la muerte de Marlene. Sé que no era algo especialmente serio con ella, pero creía que con ella podría… no lo sé, creo que la perdida de esas posibilidades era lo que me tenía mal. Pero tu cornamenta, tú lo tienes todo. ¡Tú vas a ser padre!- tomo sus manos y comenzó comenzó a saltar mientras repetía una y otra vez "¡Vas a ser papá!" y James gritaba con el "¡Voy a ser papa!"

Cuando al fin cayeron sentados en el pasillo, riendo y tratando de recuperar el aliento, James le confeso –Canuto estoy asustado, seré el padre de un chico extraordinario, pero el es tan poderoso, no sé cómo voy a poder moldear a esta pequeña criatura en el hombre que sé que se convertirá. –

-Lo harás bien, eres un merodeador y el pequeño será uno de nosotros, un pequeño travieso. Pero sabes puede que sea una niña igual de seria que Lily y con su temperamento-le replico Sirius, dándole un par de palmadas en la rodilla.

-Sera un niño, pero tienes razón tiene el genio de Lily, sus ojos y su habilidad para ponerme en mi sitio con una simple mirada.-

-Cornamenta, amigo yo se de buena fuente que reprobaste adivinación en quito año así que a menos que hayas descubierto tu tercer ojo y destapado al psíquico interno,- dijo con sorna -¿no sé cómo sabes esas cosas…?-

James se levantó y le tendió la mano a su amigo. -Canuto te perdiste de tantas cosas anoche entre el alcohol y el llanto. Vamos ve alístate que tenemos como veinte minutos antes de que este el desayuno-

-¿Qué hay para comer?- pregunto Sirius antes de cerrar su puerta

-Panqueques- dijo James perdiéndose tras la puerta de su habitación.

En la cocina Ginny y Ron se desternillaban de risa, escuchando a los dos merodeadores hacer sus payasadas en el pasillo, mientras Harry silbaba feliz y Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios arreglaba la mesa.

-Esos dos son igual que los gemelos- dijo Ginny

-Ya me los imagino el día que uno de ellos sea padre, no creo que se vea una sola estrella esa noche entre tantos fuegos artificiales- Dijo Ron pasándole los platos desde su mochila a Hermione

-Y la borrachera que seguiría todos los hombres Weasley con humos saliéndoles de las orejas y varitas de broma, llenos de plumas y Dios sabe que más, por la mañana cuando los gritos de mamá los sacaría a todos de su estupor- dijo Hermione

-Te imaginas el desayuno que mamá hará ese día- dijo su esposo acercándose y rodeándola con sus brazos –Te imaginas un montón de pelirrojos, nuestros hijos y los de Ginny y Harry, los de gemelos de Fred y George, los estiraditos de Percy y Penelope, los salvajes de Charlie y los afrancesados medio locos de Bill y Fleur. Papá llegara con algún nuevo y loco misterio muggle para desarmar y pondremos varias mesas en el jardín todos listos para comer lo que sea que Harry y mamá hayan cocinado-

Con los ojos anegados de lagrimas pero con una sonrisa en los labios Ginny siguió describiendo ese día que solo sí tenían éxito, seria realidad. –mamá aun renegaría que Harry es el único que la ayuda en la cocina por lo que todas las esposas estaríamos adentro en la cocina, que tuvimos que expandir para que entráramos todas, pelando y picando, riendo de las ultimas travesuras de los chicos y del nuevo invento de los gemelos. Del último partido de quiddich y de cómo van las cosas en el ministerio, todas riendo y quejándonos de nuestros hijos y de nuestros esposos- Harry seco con su pulgar una lagrima fugitiva que rodaba por su mejilla, antes de continuar.

-Después de la comida seremos suficientes para jugar quiddich cuatro equipos completos. Nos repartiremos a los gemelos golpeadores y pequeños Potters buscadores y muchos Weasleys capaces de tapar cualquier cosa que venga hacia esos aros excepto tal vez a las cazadoras pelirrojas… Chicos así tengamos que vivir veinte años veremos el día en que toda nuestra familia estará viva y haremos ese día una realidad. Lo prometo.-

-Pase lo que pase- dijo Ginny –tu disfrutaras de este tiempo con tus padres pare que después podamos decirle a nuestros hijos y ellos a sus hijos de os merodeadores de los tremendos gemelos Weasley. Encontraremos la manera de salvarlos a todos y de hacer realidad nuestro sueño-

-Juntos hasta el final- dijo Hermione y Ron asintió, antes de decir –ya basta de sentimentalismos, comamos que tengo hambre-

-¡Ron! – exclamo Hermione fingiendo estar horrorizada.

-Vamos soy un chico en crecimiento- replico el terminando de poner la mesa.

-Se a ciencia cierta que ya estás bien crecidito así que no me vengas con esas- respondió entre risas su esposa y luego le pregunto a su cuñada – ¿crees que los padres de Harry ya estén listos? Tu hermano tiene razón tengo hambre-

-¡Hey! Yo estoy cocinando – dijo Harry colocando otro panqueque en el plato –uno de ustedes vaya y avíseles que el desayuno está listo-

-¿cómo decidimos?- pregunto Ron

-son mis suegros yo iré- dijo Ginny con cara de resignación. Sin embargo antes de que saliera de la cocina los susodichos llegaron.

-sabes que yo voy a ser el padrino de tu primogénito, Lily. James lo prometió en cuarto año después de que ganáramos la copa de quiddich…- iba diciendo Sirius mientras caminaban hacia la cocina. -|En esos días salía con Prudencia Billings aunque de prudente ella no tenía nada, te lo digo esa chica podía hacer cosas con su boca como ninguna otra, en fin esa noche después de festejar en el armario frente a la clase de transformaciones, estaba con James y una copa de wiski de fuego, recapitulando los atributos de Prudencia, cuando recordé que no había utilizado el hechizo anticonceptivo. James siendo el buen amigo que es anuncio que el seria el padrino de mi primogénito. Así que para no quedarme atrás lo hice prometer lo mismo. Igual lo hicieron colagusano y lunatico y a cada uno se nos asignó un numero de hijo según el amigo. Así que como veras Lily , el psíquico de mi amigo me ha prometido a tu primogénito. y como según el será un varón yo tengo el derecho de elegir el nombre y entrenarlo en el fino arte de los merod...-

En el instante en que entro a la cocina y vio al duplicado de James pero con los ojos de Lily cón un mandil blanco que parecía estar manchado con sangre que decía "¡Matare al primero que se atreva a probar mi comida antes de que este lista!", apilando panqueques y riendo; cualquier palabra que fuera a decir escapo de su mente y su mandíbula cayo como la del lobo en una caricatura. Antes de que su mente registrara lo que pasaba James hablo:

-Sirius, quiero presentarte a mi hijo Harry a su Esposa Ginny, a su cuñado Ron y su esposa Hermione...-

-¿Como que tu hijo? Pensé que... ¿Como...? No me dijiste que Lily recién te lo dijo ayer. ¿que paso? Como fue que ella ya dio a luz y tu hijo tiene ahora ¿Que, veinte años?- la voz de Sirius iba en aumento.

-19 en realidad- replico Harry, restándole importancia a la histeria que reflejaba la voz de su padrino -Siéntate, el desayuno está listo y se enfría. Sí quieres tener un ataque nervioso te esperas a que se termine el desayuno o te vas a la sala. Sirius es temprano y tengo hambre si quieres explicaciones te las daremos, dentro de lo posible. Pero solo si te sientas a comer con nosotros. Los demás; está servido- su voz aunque tenía un dejo de diversión al inicio, era una orden que no admitía replicas. Era la voz del líder de la manada y el can dentro de Sirius reconoció el tono y obedeció antes que su mente consiente tomara la decisión de romper el ayuno con los viajeros, su amigo y su esposa.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, felizmente era una mesa redonda lo suficientemente grande como para sentar a los merodeadores y ahora era del tamaño exacto para que se sentaran todos a comer. Sobre su pulida superficie reposaba una fuente llena de panqueques y varios acompañamientos además de la miel de maple.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados después de una plegaria cada uno de los viajeros tomo uno de los panqueques y lo puso en su plato y aunque Lily hizo lo mismo pero James y Sirius trataron de servirse más pero Ron, Ginny y Hermione lo impidieron, así que Canuto pregunto:

-¿Porque solo se sirven uno hay más que suficientes para todos y no sé ustedes pero yo necesito sustento?-

-¡Oye , nosotros necesitamos más sustento que tú!. Pero...- dijo Ron y en tono de fingido respeto continuo -Nuestro temible líder aquí presente- señalo a Harry -tiene una regla cuando hace desayunos de este tipo-

Imitando la voz de Harry Ginny continuo: -Si van a comer como cerdos y a tragar toda mi comida sin siquiera saborearla, entonces ¡Cocínense Ustedes solos!-

-Según recuerdo...- dijo Harry -la última vez solo aguantaron tres días-

-¿Porque?- pregunto James sirviéndose un panqueque como los demás

-Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir comida cuando te busca más de la mitad de gran Bretaña. Ni si quiera podíamos ir a un restaurante muggle a comer.

-No puede ser tan malo- intercalo Sirius

- Tenemos demasiada magia y tiende a causar corto circuito sobre todo si tenemos hambre. Pero en fin no es solo que no cocina es que se lleva cualquier cosa comestible. Nuestro poderes requieren concentración y si tienes hambre la concentración escapa y la magia se vuelve, mmm digamos que... inestable. No es algo que ninguno quiera pasar así que si Harry dice que comamos de uno en uno así lo hacemos.-

-Acaso ninguno de ustedes puede cocinar- pregunto Sirius

-podemos pero nada que queramos comer si tenemos opción- respondió Hermione.

Después de probar uno, Lily dijo-esta delicioso, donde aprendiste esta receta?-

-Fue cuando estuvimos en Perú. Marianne la novia de André el amigo de Charlie, uno de sus hermanos mayores- dijo Harry señalando a Ron y a Ginny vagamente -nos llevó a ver a su familia y allí fue ¿Gabriela, Mariela o Daniela? Ya no me acuerdo pero una de ella me la enseño mientras desayunábamos. Lo del jarabe es culpa de los gemelos y una broma muy mal ejecutada-

Estaba todo tan rico que durante un rato todos comieron en silencio. Sin embargo después de comerse cinco Sirius se impaciento y comenzó nuevamente sus preguntas:

-¿Cómo es qué sé que tú eres el hijo de James?-

Pero fue este el que respondió antes de que cualquiera de los chicos pudiese replicar: -¡Vamos hombre! ¿Tú crees que si fuera su parecido a causa de una poción, como la polijugos u otra los sabría? Además del hecho de que tiene los ojos verdes de Lily y que esos son los ojos que mejor conozco en el mundo, también tendrían que tener acceso a mi cabello y no se si lo has notado pero yo a diferencia tuya no me estoy quedando calvo. –

Canuto puso cara de horros y se pasó la mano por el cabello como para comprobar que lo que su amigo decía no era cierto.

-Y se que no es un hechizo. Al menos no después de lo que paso anoche-

-¿Que paso anoche?-

Los padres de Harry le contaron lo que paso cuando los aparecieron a la fuerza. Al menos lo que entendieron del suceso.


	11. desiciones que moldean nuestro pasado

Mas temprano esa mañana:

Lily bajo primero, mientras su esposo terminaba de alistarse, ella decidió bajar y ver si podía ayuda a su hijo con el desayuno. Al llegar a la base de la escalera escucho las risas de su hijo y sus amigos, mas al prestar atención a sus palabras se dio cuenta no solo de lo desesperada de la situación en que se encontraban en el futuro y de lo decididos que estaban a cambiar los últimos 10 días de su presente.

Mientras escuchaba sobre sus sueños para cuando la guerra terminara, noto que varios nombres faltaban de su fantasía. El suyo, el de James y todos los merodeadores. No solo eso sino también la disposición que tenía su hijo para las labores del hogar; algo que sabía a ciencia cierta que James repudiaba y que más de una vez había ocasionado una pelea entre ambos. Una cosa era cierta algo les paso y fue lo suficiente mente temprano en la vida de su hijo que alguien más lo crio.

Antes de que pudiera meditar más sobre el asunto o ponerse triste al respecto, oyó a su esposo y a su amigo bajar por las escaleras. Tan solo le dio tiempo para aparentar salir de la sala y poner una sonrisa en sus labios para esconder lo que había oído. Todos juntos entraron en la cocina riendo acerca de como James prometió que Sirius seria el padrino de su hijo.

Ginny no sabia si reír o suspirar aliviada. Todo el entendimiento que los padres de Harry parecían tener acerca de lo que sucedió estaba tan equivocado, que si estuvieran en una ciudad ellos estarían fuera de la galaxia.

Sabia que a pesar de la alegría que su esposo sentía por estar junto a sus padres, aun le dolía no poder salvarlos y aun mas que en el tiempo que tenían juntos no podía cantarles la verdad de todo lo que ellos eran. De lo que el era y del sacrificio que lo convertiría en el salvador del mundo mágico. Por mucho que el odiara ese titulo era su realidad. Y la realidad de todos.

Con las ultimas palabras de James, Ginny se dio cuenta que era tiempo de cambiar de tema de conbersacion y de dirigir la conversación hacia temas de los que podían hablar, sin revelar ningún secreto de gran magnitud sobre el futuro.

-Saben creo que al fin legraremos llegar a Irlanda sin incidentes…- dijo cuando Sirius no replico al final del cuento de James.

-¿Como que sin incidentes? Pregunto Lily dándose cuenta de lo que su nuera trataba de hacer.

Después del relato Sirius se quedó pensativo un rato, mientras los demás conversaban de los países que los chicos habían visitado

-… a las finales nunca fuimos a Irlanda, ya que encontramos lo que buscábamos casi en nuestro jardín trasero…- iba contando Ron

Hermione reia a carcajadas oyendo a Ron contar como terminaron en Rio y viajando por el Perú hasta devolverse a Inglaterra cuando de pronto un foco con la intensidad de un reflector se encendio en su mente. La razón por la cual sus poderes estaban fuera de control:

_Una semana después de que volvieron de sudamerica, durante el ejercicio de la mañana, Ron y Dean encontraron algo que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre. _

_Desde que tomaron la posion que les indujo el trance para poder convertirse en animagos su magia se había incrementado, entre mas la ejercitaban mas fuerte se hacían pero al hacerse mas fuertes también comensaban a perder el control. Después del tiempo que pasaron con la tribu y el ayahuasca el incremento era ahora exponencial y tan veloz que aun los hechizos mas simples se salían de control. _

_Una de las cosas que les enseñaron y que les recalcaron hasta el cansancio fue que necesitaban fortalecer sus cuerpos puesto que sin las varitas sus cuerpos actuaban como diapasones para su magia. Entre mas fuertes fueran sus cuerpos y mas flexibles mayor seria su control sobre su magia. Una de las ventajas que tenían era todo el entrenamiento militar que tenían. Desde el verano antes de su sexto año cuando durante 3 meses entrenaron con las S.A.S. Cada mañana los 4 y después varios miembros de Grifindorf y finalmente todos los miembros del E.D. Corrian por las mañana. Fue una de esas mañanas cuando Ron y Dean encontraron el_ _circulo de piedras de Castlerigg. _

_Mas tarde ese dia los cuatro llegaron al circulo buscando alguna similitud con los círculos que se encontraban en Irlanda. Varias de las piedras parecían estar dañadas o al menos con muchos daños. En una de las piedras lo que parecían arañasos y líneas inconexas pero cuando Harry la toco estas se convrtieron en palabras en latin "__**Auxilium meum a Furiis Clao iustitiam" **__y cuando Harry las leyó en voz alta, __hizo aparecer en un remolino de fuego pero el sonaba que parecían el de un millon de agónicos gritos. Y fue Harry recordando una de sus clases favoritas en el colegio cuando estudiaron mitología, reconocia a las tres mujeres que se materialisaron cuando el remolino se detuvo. Sus ropas y las marcas que decoraban sus cuerpos. _

_Harry se puso de rodillas, frente al suelo y con las palmas hacia arriba y les dijo: -_ _Oramus autem__iustitiae custodes__ac__vindices__auxilio__parentum__mortem ulcisci_ (_ruego a las guardianas de la justicia y la venganza por su ayuda para vengar la muerte de mis padres_)-

-_Un mago- dijo una de ellas –_

_-Uno muy poderoso- dijo otra_

_-4 de ellos- dijo la ultima_

_-4 a punto de morir por falta de control- dijo la primera _

_-pero tan poderosos y esta es una guerra con tantos pecadores, tantos que necesitan de nuestro particular sentido de justicia-_

_-y 4 posibles sacerdotes que necesitan nuestra ayuda-_

_-Suplicante tenemos un trato para ti y los tuyos. Te ayudares pero a cambio ustedes cuatro deben convertirse en nuestros sacerdotes. Deben tomar las vidas de aquellos enemigos que encuentren en sus batallas y vengar a las victimas. Las sobrevivientes que hayan sido tomadas por la fuerza y robadas de su inocencia deben elegir el castigo y ustedes deben llevarlo acabo. A cambio nosotras les daremos control sobre su magia sin importar que tan grande sea su núcleo mágico sin importar lo cerca que estén de explosionar nosotras los ayudaremos, mientras el pacto sea cumplido hasta el final de la guerra. Dependiendo de su efectividad y si sobreviven les enseñaremos el control suficiente para vivir el resto de su vida sin quemar su núcleo.- dijo la primera_

_-¡Oh amas de la justicia! Si bien deseo aceptar su oferta, debo dialogar con mis compañeros para poder comunicarles nuestra unánime decisión-_

_-Me agradas, Harry Potter, ve con tus amigos. Tienen hasta que la clepsidra suene y luego oiremos su decisión.-_

_Harry se levantó y corrió hasta el borde del circulo de piedras donde Ginny Ron y Hermione los esperaban sin haber entendido ni una palabra de lo que las furias dijeron puesto que todo fue dicho en latín y una barrera les impedía entrar. Al llegar hasta la barrera a pesar de que no pudo cruzarla pudo explicarles a sus compañeros lo que pasaba y lo que les ofrecían._

_-No podemos aceptar- dijo Hermione caminando en círculos mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que sabía sobre las furias._

_-Es nuestra mejor esperanza para poder no solo pelear esta guerra y no solo para ganarla pero para sobrevivirla, también- replico Ginny_

_-nuestros núcleos están por destruirnos- dijo Ron Tomando el Rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, cuando esta paso a su lado –lo sabes tan bien como yo. El crecimiento es tan veloz que no tenemos oportunidad de adaptarnos sin ayuda moriremos antes de que termine la semana y la explosión será lo suficientemente grande que se llevara toda la guerra con nosotros porque no quedara nada de gran Bretaña ni de la mitad de la mitad de Europa después de la magia se disipe. Son tus cálculos. Esta es la razón por la cual fuimos queríamos ir a Irlanda. Es la solución que buscábamos y si bien el precio es alto si no aceptamos ahora no hay tiempo de buscar otra solución moriremos y nos llevaremos a todos buenos, malos y quien sabe si destruiremos a Voldemort cuando volemos en pedazos, sabes que nada ni nadie quedara –_

_-Hablamos de asesinato Ronald- replico su esposa_

_-Si matamos a unos cuanto mortitarados o a toda la gente que vive en esta isla. Igual mataremos a muchos o a todos. La única opción que tenemos es a cuantos. Entiéndelo Hermione la única manera en que ganaremos será tomando vidas- Continuo Ginny defendiendo la opción que ella ya había tomado. Solo así tendrían un futuro, solo así algún día podría tener una familia con Harry._

_-pero…- trato de discutir el cerebro de la operación_

_-Pero nada Hermione. El hecho de que no te quieras ensuciar las manos no quiere decir que yo no tenga que hacerlo, recuerda que debo matar a Voldemort. En mis manos siempre habrá la sangre de todos aquellos que no pude salvar y la muerte de malnacido de Tom. Si todos sus malditos seguidores no mueren volverán a escapar a matar a manipular el sistema y toda esta desgraciada guerra, todo el dolor y la sangre derramada será para nada, al igual que lo fue la primera guerra.-_

_-Odio que tengan razón- dijo Hermione con resignación –Acepta o todos moriremos sin saber si acabamos con esta guerra. Acepta o mataremos nuestros futuros y los de medio mundo con nosotros-_

_Harry regreso al centro de la formación, frente a las furias y después de asumir su posición anterior dijo con vaz clara -_ _iustitiae custodes, supplices accipio animas nostras, et ministerium, et cultus justitiæ, quam dispensare.__ (guardianas de la justicia, nosotros los suplicantes aceptamos su oferta y ponemos nuestras vidas a su servicio y al servicio de la justicia que ustedes dispensan.)-_

_-Maravilloso. Pues bien acepten este regalo y el conocimiento que les brindamos. Ahora son nuestros sacerdotes enorgullézcannos-_

_Una luz los envolvió y con mucha información también el control sobre sus núcleos. _

Cuando Lily y los merodeadores partieron para el ministerio Hermione reunio a los otros en la sala y muy seria les dijo:

-Ya se lo que pasa con nuestros poderes-

-dinos, amor- le insto Ron

-Es el pacto con las furias- explico –al retroceder en el tiempo a un momento en el que su poder no nos protege, la degeneración de nuestros núcleos ha comenzado otra vez. Si no honramos el pacto y las convocamos para verlo destruiremos todo antes de ser capaces de volver a nuestro tiempo-Eso quiere decir que…- dijo Ginny

-Sip- replico Hermione –Debemos pelear en esta guerra y matar a muchos mortifagos. Debemos honrar el trato con las Furias y alterar el pasado para evitar destruirlo.-

-Bien, si debemos cambiar el futuro, creo que lo mejor será tratar de terminar esta guerra y salvar a cuantos podamos, quien sabe tal vez al cambiar este pasado podamos evitar una segunda guerra…-


	12. Rituales

Capitulo 12 Rituales

La reunión de la orden dos horas después de la masacre, fue sin lugar a dudas la más caótica que jamás hubiera presenciado alguno de los merodeadores. Entre gritos y murmullos el grupo rápidamente se dividió en 2 facciones. Los que como Moody, apoyaban lo que esos cuatro extraños luchadores habían hecho con los mortifagos y los que como Albus estaban consternados, horrorizados y condenaban los hechos del que acontecieron dentro del campo de fuerza; alegando que a todos se les debía dar una oportunidad para redimirse.

Sin importar de qué lado de la discusión estuvieran; todos y cada uno de ellos coincidía en que la demostración de esa noche había sido espectacular. La manera en que esos cuatro extraños salvaron a todos los que estaban en peligro, el manejo de todos los presentes pero sobre todo la manera en que la magia parecía una extensión de ellos. La duda aun existía de si usaban varitas o no; algunos creían que ellos de alguna manera la habían camuflado con sus armas ya que varios hechizos parecieron salir de allí. Pero era tan solo una idea peregrina que aun sus mismos autores dudaban.

Por fin, cuando todo llego a su fin y la reunión se cerró; lo único en que cada uno de los presentes sabía era que debían evitarlos de ser posible. Sin embargo debían averiguar quiénes eran. Todos excepto dos merodeadores y su bella flor.

De vuelta en la casa cuando el sol rayaba el cielo. Lily, James y Sirius llegaron agotados, anhelando el cálido confort de sus sabanas antes de que tuvieran que ir a cumplir con sus respectivas obligaciones, sus trabajos y sus asignaciones para la orden. Pero ni bien entraron en la cocina, para tomar algo antes de acostarse; encontraron a los protagonistas de la discusión de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, que bueno que estén levantados para el desayuno- dijo Harry en tono cordial mientras giraba en el aire algo muy parecido a un panqueque.

-Harry, aun no es siquiera de día…- dijo Sirius sentándose en la mesa, mientras los estudiaba buscando a los guerreros que vio la noche anterior.

-hocicos, el cielo está claro y después de correr cinco kilómetros lo mejor es tomar u buen desayuno, sobretodo porque están ustedes a tiempo para el ritual de la tinta…- le respondió Ginny mientras acomodaba la mesa.

-Hijo, aun no entiendo porque insistes en preparar desayuno, almuerzo y cualquier comida durante los últimos días. Yo también puedo cocinar sabes. ¿Por qué no para variar si no me dejas cocinar, al menos dejas que uno de tus amigos, o que tu esposa lo haga?- dijo Lily al ver como su hijo empataba expertamente lo que fuera que estuviera friendo y levitaba los platos a la mesa, uno en frente de cada silla.

-Por favor, como si alguno de estos pudiese cocinar. Prefiero pararme frente a la estufa antes de permitir que alguno de ellos vuelva a siquiera tocar mi comida. Es una suerte que los Dursley me esclavizaran frente a la cocina o moriríamos de hambre-

Antes de que alguien pudiese preguntar al respecto del comentario de Harry, Hermione pregunto -¿se quedaran para la ceremonia?-

-este… ¿Qué?- dijo James saliendo de su ensueño

-cada mañana después de un enfrentamiento, nos tomamos un tiempo para celebrar el que estemos vivos. Primero desayunamos lo que sea que Harry prepare, luego damos gracias por estar vivos y finalmente la tinta o el piercing…- explico Ginny

-¿A que te refieres con eso de piercing o tinta?- pregunto Sirius cada vez más despierto e intrigado.

-comamos y lo veras- respondió Ginny con una sonrisa digna de los gemelos.

Harry había preparado una tortilla española con jugo de naranja. Antes de comer se tomaran las manos y todos dieron gracias por estar vivos porque les habían dado la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas. Después de desayunar Hermione hizo aparecer un par de guantes de latex y convoco un estuche de su mochila y lo extendió en la mesa después de limpiarla de cosas.

-Bien tómense las manos, ahora ¿murió alguien en el ataque de anoche?- pregunto Harry

-No, llegamos a tiempo y ningún miembro de la orden pereció- respondió James intrigado ante toda la preparación.

-Eso es muy bueno- dijo Ginny

Harry comenzó un canto, suave, que los demás siguieron antes de detenerse y decir en voz alta –por aquellos que perdimos…-

Los demás respondieron –sus nombres no serán olvidados-

-por aquellos que permanecemos…-

-Un recuerdo de la batalla conservamos…- contestaron, el estuche brillo y varias piezas de metal sonaron antes de que todo cesara.

-Bien…- dijo Hermione dando una palmada en el aire -¿Quién será primero?-

-¿Primero en que- pregunto Lily con la curiosidad que hacia brillar sus ojos verdes.

-El ritual es simple- dijo Ginny –quitándose el polo y solo quedando en un pequeño top que cubría lo necesario. –Si tenemos algún caído, nos tatuamos su nombre si todos sobrevivieron nos perforamos algo…-

-¿Cómo que algo?- pregunto recelosa

-Lo que quieras aunque depende de que tan alegre o borracho estés- dijo Ron sacando una botella de ajenjo de su monedero, unas copas con una especie de burbuja en el fondo, una cuchara con hueco y jalo la azucarera hacia sí. –A su salud- les dijo mientras servía dos copas, colocaba un terrón de azúcar sobre las cucharas y estas sobre las copas y vertía de su puño un poco de agua fría hasta que pasaba de ser verde esmeralda hasta el blanco lechoso. Le dio una a Harry alzo la suya y ambos bebieron a pecho su copa.

Mientras en la mesa Hermione sacaba varias argollas y varias barras de acero algunas curvadas otras no todas con pequeñas bolas en los extremos y una espiral con las mismas bolas. Le pregunto a Sirius: sí iba a participar en su celebración.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto de vuelta.

Ella le respondió –depende de que tan importante era para ti la mujer que murió el día que llegamos y si quieres tatuarse su nombre. Era Marlene ¿verdad? Ginny tienes que quitarte el camuflaje o terminare poniendo algo sobre un nombre…-

Sirius estaba anonadado ante la oferta. Nunca se le había ocurrido que alguien y menos estos cuatro extraños quisieran honrar la memoria de esa mujer que significo tanto para el.

-Lo lamento- dijo la pelirroja acomodándose sobre la silla de manera que sus brazos reposaran sobre el respaldar y su cabeza sobre ellos. De pronto su prístina piel fue volviéndose cada vez mas oscura hasta que vieron las decenas de nombres que surcaban la superficie entremezcladas con las cicatrices.

James al ver el lienzo sobre el que se disponía a trabajar y notando el estado al que su hijo y su amigo se estaban conduciendo se vio obligado a señalar: -entiendo lo de celebración por la cantidad de alcohol que ese par están ingiriendo, pero ¿Por qué lo hacen?-

-Fácil- dijo Ginny mientras Hermione le limpiaba con alcohol una pequeña sección de su espalda como a la altura de su codo del lado derecho, a unos cinco centímetros de su columna vertebral.

–Cada enfrentamiento se lleva una parte de nosotros. Si son amigos sus nombres permaneces con nosotros, si es una parte de nuestra alma añadimos una parte de acero a nuestro cuerpo para recordarla y defendernos mejor la siguiente vez. En cuanto a esos dos. Lo suyo es más personal. ¿Ron que te harás esta vez? ¿Otro peldaño a tu escalera?-

-Tu lo sabes hermanita-contesto el antes de tomar otra copa mas

-¿Y tu Harry?- pregunto el futuro padrino del susodicho

-el delfín a mi cruz mágica- dijo antes de apurar otra copa.

-casi temo preguntar- dijo James –pero debo saber ¿Dónde están sus piercings?-

-¿en donde mashhhhhhh?, padre mío, atraveshhando mi varita- era obvio por su voz que Harry ya estaba casi al borde de la inconsciencia por la manera en que arrastraba las palabras.

-déjame ver si entiendo. ¿vas a poner uno de esos pedazos de metal a través de tu herramienta?- pregunto atónito Sirius.

-Uno más, querrás decir- replico Hermione mientras los otros dos apuraban otro trago del hada verde.

-¿Uno más?- preguntó James incrédulo ante la respuesta dada

-sip…- dijo Ginny –Harry tiene una cruz mágica. Básicamente dos alfileres en cruz debajo de la cabeza. Ahora con cada enfrentamiento nuevo y exitoso Harry ha ido aumentando un delfín, que es uno curvo debajo de la cabeza que sobresale más abajo en la misma dirección. Este es su cuarto. Ron por el contrario…- Ginny hizo una pausa porque Hermione comenzó a introducir la siguiente argolla para su corset.

-tiene un príncipe Alberto y una escalera de argollas que empiezan justo debajo y hasta ahora solo llegan a media asta…- continua Hermione –ahora después del primero en que los gemelos los desafiaran a hacérselo, aprendieron que lo mejor era estar absolutamente borrachos para ponerse uno nuevo… listo Ginny pronto tendremos los suficientes como para pasar una cinta por aquí –

-¿Una cinta?- pregunto Lily que hasta el momento se había quedado consternada ante la celebración primero, las revelaciones luego.

-Esa es la idea,- respondió la pelirroja –un corset o al menos la ilusión de uno. Bien querido esposo ¿estás listo?- Harry estaba casi desmayado sobre la silla y solo atino a asentir ligeramente

Hermione alzo los ojos y al ver a su marido en iguales condiciones selecciono la argolla que le pondría y cambio sus guantes y su catéter y después de murmurar un hechizo sobre las piezas que iban a colocar para esterilizarlas; ambas se dispusieron a colocar el nuevo implemento en la cucaña de su respectivo esposo.

-Un momento…- protesto Lily –yo tengo que comer y cocinar aquí váyanse a la sala si has de hacerlo…-

Con un levantamiento de hombros ambas jalaron a sus virtualmente inconscientes maridos hacia la sala seguidas por James y Sirius, que más por curiosidad y por ver si era cierto que tenían tanta parafernalia colgando de sus joyas familiares era verdad o tan solo una exageración.

Después de acomodarlos a ambos en el sillón. Hicieron aparecer correas y ataron sus manos y pies. Después los despojaron de sus pantalones (ya que ninguno en honor a lo que harían se había puesto ropa interior) después de murmurar un encantamiento para que las zonas a perforar alcanzaron su máximo potencial. Desinfectaron la zona. Cada una tomo si aguja y barra de metal sin los seguros y en menos de lo que canta un gallo introdujeron las piezas de metal es sus lugares correspondientes.

Vale decir que los merodeadores al ver las agujas se pusieron en posición de barrera ante tiro libre (protegiendo la descendencia y bien juntitos para que nada les pase) y una expresión de dolor resonó de ellos al ver como los tubos y aros de metal se instalaban en el cuerpo de sus nuevos huéspedes.

Las chicas. Después de fijas las piezas con los seguros aplicaron un hechizo para acelerar la curación y otro para disminuir la hinchazón. Después los vistieron y les soltaron las correas. Los vistieron y limpiaron cualquier rastro que quedara.

-¿van a dejarlos allí?- pregunto James consternado al después de los que vio. Harry tenía aproximadamente 20 piercings en esa zona. Una serie de puntos consecutivos en la parte más baja del abdomen antes del nacimiento de su miembro viril. Ron tenía algunos menos pero su escalera tenía casi quince argollas y un príncipe Alberto coronaba su obra de arte.

Ya de vuelta en la cocina Hermione ato su cabello en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza después de quitarse el polo que llevaba. Y después de quitar el hechizo que ocultaba todo lo que tenía en la piel. Lily vio un montón de pequeñas púas que sobresalían sobre la nuca de la morena. Cada uno era curvo con pequeños conos en los extremos, formando una espiral. El que Ginny puso era el que culminaba esa espiral de cinco centímetros de diámetro. Antes de que pudiera siquiera formular una pregunta. Hermione se tomó un bazo de ajenjo cerro los ojos y dejo que la pelirroja colocara la nueva pieza. Ginny coloco un hechizo para reforzar la piel a penas aseguro el último segmento, después de aplicar los hechizos contra posibles infecciones y para la hinchazón

Después tomo la última copa de ajenjo que quedaba sobre la mesa vertió el agua sobre el terrón y después de levantarlo a la salud de Lily vació el contenido en un solo trago.

Los dos merodeadores entraron de vuelta en la cocina a tiempo para ver el brindis y como la pequeña pelirroja se acomodaba en la silla y cerraba los ojos.

Ya demasiado despiertos para dormir los tres fueron al estudio en el segundo piso con cuidado de no despertar a ningún miembro de ese extraño cuarteto.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto Sirius apenas cerraron la puerta del cuarto principal.

-algo muy malo paso con todos ellos…- dijo Lily -¿vieron la cantidad de nombres que tienen las chicas tatuados? La mitad derecha es casi negra de tanta tinta…-

-definitivamente algo muy malo les paso a esos chicos algo que no nos han dicho. No solo por como tienen sus cuerpos, sino también por como pelean…- planteo James un tanto consternado

-hay algo que ellos nos ocultan. Eso es definitivo. Lo que debemos preguntarnos es como vamos a obtener respuestas. Es obvio que ellos vinieron a cambiar el futuro; tal vez se equivocaron en cuanto a que tan atrás retrocedieron, pero ellos demostraron ayer que harán cualquier cosa para ganar esta guerra.- recalco Sirius

-Sea lo que sea hay horrores en nuestro futuro que los han obligado a ser como son. Horrores tales que les han dado una gran resistencia al alcohol…- recalco Lily

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto intrigado su esposo

-Leyendo. Cada una de esas botellas tiene un 80% de alcohol es como tomarse dos vasos de whisky de fuego por cada copa. Y los chicos se tomaron casi una botella antes de estar lo suficientemente mareados y cada uno de ellos tomaba seco y volteado. Te apuesto que ninguno de ustedes podría siquiera durar más allá de la tercera copa. Si bien las chicas apuraron sus tragos cada una simplemente descansa. Ninguna parecía estar lo más mínimamente afectada por el alcohol que consumían. Todos están demasiado acostumbrados a beber bastante y a pesar de todo, notaron como ni Harry ni Ron se tambaleaban cuando fueron a la sala a perforarse, de no haberlos visto beber como si no hubiera mañana nunca habría adivinado que estaban casi al borde de la inconsciencia…- los tres se miraban tratando de unir las piezas que tenían frente así para descifrar el misterio que ese cuarteto presentaba.

-James ¿Cuántas perforaciones tenia Harry? yo conté que Ron tenía casi 12- inquirió Sirius

-Harry creo que tenía aproximadamente 20 y tu Lily ¿Cuántos tenia las chicas?-

-Ginny poco más de diez…- soltó un suspiro antes de continuar –Hermione tiene 18 pero en ambas su espalda es un monumento a los caídos tan llenos de nombres que apenas hay espacio para…- antes de pudiera completar su idea unos golpes sonaron en la puerta y la cabeza de Harry se asomó después de abrirla tan solo un poco

-queríamos preguntarles si van a venir con nosotros a misa- parecía como si recién se hubiese levantado y nunca hubiera visto una copa de alcohol.

-Pero si no es domingo –replico Sirius

-lo sabemos pero queremos ir a confesarnos y aun llegamos a la misa de las seis y media.- ante la cara de extrañeza que pusieron los tres habitantes de la habitación, Harry solo replico -Nos vemos más tarde supongo.- cerró la puerta tras de si. Corrió escaleras abajo y desapareció junto con sus amigos, todos bien vestidos, (pantalones de vestir y saco) todos limpios y bien peinados. Desaparecieron del patio trasero rumbo a la iglesia en el otro lado del pueblo.

Lily y los merodeadores vieron a sus huéspedes partir mas confusos a cada instante, pero con la certeza de que los 4 magos que se alejaban acabarían esta guerra de una manera o de otra.


End file.
